The Manly Diary of Mr Maturity
by notthtgurl
Summary: This book is property of James Sirius Potter.It is to be read by me and me only. Everyone can shut their fat mouths about this being girly too. I'm telling a story not wearing hairbows! And Anyway I am a man now and I will do whatever I please!
1. My Not So Clever idea

**AN: Im totalllllllly re-editing this and my other stories. Hopefully that will get me back into the spirit of writing.(:**

Hello…ugh...weird journal like thing.

My name is James Potter, AKA the master of all pranks, mischief, and ladies. Not to mention the unofficial (but none the less recognized) king of Hogwarts.

So why, you may ask, is the king of Hogwarts keeping a journal?

It seems an awfully girly and therefore undesirable thing to do.

And so let it be known that it is not my idea, but in fact my mother's! It can also be a beneficial business opportunity in the upcoming years when I actually become famous, an autobiography of sorts.

This is the reason I agreed to follow my mother's advice. She believes that I need to write down my ideas so that I can read them over and hopefully realize how stupid they are before actually doing them. (Which is incredibly disappointing on her part because she's supposed to support me no matter what! At least that what it says in the parenting book I got her last year , she didn't find it nearly as amusing as I did.)

Today's sudden doubt in my sensible scheming ability was brought on by the unfortunate events of this evening, which I have to say was not one of my better evenings. See usually when I go to Saint Mungos it's due to an injury that I obtained while doing something that I could actually brag about.

Today's injury?

Yea not so much.

I, James potter, was sent to Saint Mungos by an overdramatic, hormonal, fifteen year old **GIRL**!(That just so happened to be my cousin Rose Weasley.)

"_But James_" you ask, "_for someone with your skills and status, surly you'd be able to take on a girl_?"

**WRONG AGAIN!**

Rose is not just a girl. She's my cousin and one of my best friends , actually growing up I don't think she even had any friends of her own, till she met Leahah, she mostly just hung out with the family or else inherited my friends Probably why she's such a basket case now.

I guess hanging out with guys like us your whole life can make you a bit reckless, but whatever, this is beside the point, it doesn't change the fact that that bitch nearly killed me!

Okay so it was kind of my fault, maybe I did "_cross a line_" like Wood said, or maybe Rose should just be sent to the mental ward at Saint Mungos.

Yeah I like the second one.

I will admit that today was one of my worst plans ever. My motivations will be hard to explain, Rose is in love with my best friend Jordan Wood, **but** is pretending she's not because he's an idiot and is too afraid to tell her that he actually likes her just as much if not more!

But of course I, being the amazing cousin that I am, decided that I was going to test Wood's intentions. I stole Rosie's bra and tied it too Jordan's broom.

Mum was right things do seem stupider on paper. I honestly didn't anticipate Rose going all wacky on me, I mean the looks on her and Wood's faces were hilarious, until she preceded to punch me in my face. That was bad enough, then I decided to go after her when she stormed upstairs and the lunatic kicked her trunk down on me.

A trunk. A a box, not a basket, **a trunk** that was built to be very heavy.

Who does that?

I mean I could've died.

And all because I said that everyone knew Wood was going to see her bra eventually. I mean okay that was a little blunt, but I was only trying to lighten the mood.

I'm not entirely sure how I worked this whole plan out, I did something like this with Ted and V, and it worked pretty well, granted that was with a journal and this was with underwear…

Anyway this all started this morning when we got our letters from Hogwarts.

Our O.W.L.S came too. I got nine, and Wood only beat me by one. That wasn't the best part though, turns out Rose was made a prefect.

**Ha**! She'll certainly be intimidating enough to get things done.

Anywho we were planning on going to Diagon Alley for the normal, boring school stuff when Dad said we would be meeting Teddy for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. So I thought to myself, _hey why not invite Wood to meet us there?_ Well of course I didn't tell anyone, because Rose is doing this thing where she's trying to ignore Wood. She did it all last year and she won't tell anyone why, it's really starting to get on his nerves, and mine too.

She would have been the only one that got upset though, because everyone else loves Jordan. He practically lives with me every summer because his Dad's a pro quidditch player and is always off around the world, and his mum's a journalist (and a drunk). They have their fair share of problems. So Wood was virtually adopted by my family. This year was different though, because his dad was home, and they don't exactly have the best relationship so I think he was going to try to hang with him. I try not to ask about those kinds of things; all I know is that he said he was going to hang at home this summer.

Anyway I wrote to Wood and he said he'd meet us there, so that was cool.

Then we walked around Diagon Alley for a while, got everything we needed. We went to Uncle George's shop; I spent like three galleons on new joke stuff. Filch is in for it!

We are going to totally rule Hogwarts this year, we got Jordan as quidditch Capitan and Rose as a prefect, and it's going to be great! Plus we're the whole quidditch team that is if Hugo makes keeper, but I'm sure he'll be fine.

I think we got to the Leaky Cauldron around noon. We sat there for a little while, and everyone was getting on fine. Teddy came and told everyone that he was proposing to Victiore, but of course I already knew that because I'm the one who told him to suck it up and get on with it already. Actually everything was going really good except for when Wood got there and Rose started giving me one of her creepy-ass death stare things. It was pretty funny, he came over and everyone was smiling, shaking his hand and talking to him, all except Rose.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful. We talked about quidditch, and I argued with Rose, then I asked Wood what he thought and he didn't answer. So I asked him again, still no answer. So I looked over and guess what? The idiot was sitting there staring at her! All openmouthed and eyes glassed over it was disgusting. He tried to play it off like he was daydreaming, pshh yeah right, this journal is exhibit A in the Jordan loves Rose case.

And so taking into account this progress in their relationship (Okay it wasn't really progress but it was a start). I asked Wood if he wanted to stay over at the burrow, and of course dad said yes and Rose was pissed and everything was great. If only I would have known what fate awaited me.

In all fairness journal , had Rose not attempted murder I would never have made the groundbreaking discover that I did, so really I should be grateful.

"_What is this discovery_?" you ask, well I'll try to explain it to you. See after I was trampled we went to Saint Mungos. I don't really remember anything until about an hour later when the healer was telling Mum what potions I had to take, I got this nasty one, it's all greenish, tastes like ogre dung.

Anyway Mum was the only one in the room, but I could kind of hear Aunt Hermione yelling at Rose through the door, then Mum asked me what happened, and I you know lied…. a bit.

"James" Mum asked "do you want to tell me why exactly Rose decided to murder you?"

"Because she's a friggen lunatic."

"James please don't call your cousin a lunatic."

"Sorry."

"And don't say friggen."

"Why?"

"Because all it is a substitute for a particularly foul word that will earn you a swift smack in the face if you ever dare to say it in my presence!"

"Fine."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Well get up!"

So as painful as it was I managed to pull myself up and walk out the door.

I have a minor concussion and two bruised ribs.

Anyway I got out in the hallway and Aunt Hermione said we had to wait for Dad and Uncle Ron to get back with the cars because I wasn't allowed to floo home. So we're sitting there , I was talking to Wood, Rose was moping in the corner and Lily , Fred and Al decided that they were going "reenact " my accident (which was a giant load because my voice is not nearly as squeaky as they were making it sound.)

Wood had just asked me whether I thought that I'd be able to practice by the end of the first week back and I was answering him when I looked up and noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to me at all instead he was glaring at two boys sitting across the room, guess what the two boys were staring at, hahahahahhaha ROSE!

How funny is that? I mean really, then I coughed right, and he tried to be a big man and pretend like he was listening to me, but I caught him this time, and I was so happy.

"So" I said "whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing." He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Umm, I think not. Tell me Wood, why were you staring at those kids?"

"I wasn't James!"

"I have come up with two possible explanations_" I continued

"Why do always blow everything out of proportion?"

"One, your gay and for whatever reason were checking them out."

"Oh yeah James that's it." He said with a strong combination of sarcasm and annoyance.

"Or two, you were angry because they were checking out the girl you're in love with!"

Wood didn't say anything he just kind of stared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Am I getting warmer?" I asked.

"No, I was glaring because the short one with the weird nose is wearing a tornados jersey!"

"Well isn't that lucky."

"Do you really want a fresh concussion before we leave the hospital? And besides if the freaks were staring at Rose aren't you pissed? I mean they're checking out your cousin, that stuff usually pisses you off."

"Have you ever seen Rose get hit on in public?" I asked

He shook his head

"Well I don't think she really ever realizes the guy is hitting on her because it usually ends with her either yelling at him or walking away and leaving him talking to himself, it's rather amusing actually _oh dude watch here he goes"

We looked up and saw the short boy (with the weird nose) that Jordan mentioned walking over to Rose, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her something that reading the lips looked like "do_ you know where the tea room is?_", maybe because she was in such a bad mood or maybe because she was standing next to the floor directory, she blatantly rolled her eyes at him and walked away causing me, Jordan, and the boy's friend to blatantly laugh at him.

Yeah it was pretty funny, plus it was another thing to add to the Wood is in love with Rose archive, which is slowly growing in size (as is his denial), but whatever we all know the truth and I promise you right now that I will get them together by the end of the year, maybe even by Christmas, because I am that damn good.

But continuing with the story, because that was only part one of the groundbreaking discovery, Dad and Uncle Ron showed up about ten minutes later, they separated Rose and myself for obvious reasons, so I didn't see her until we got home to the burrow where she ran right up to her room.

"You know you really should apologize to her." Wood said as we sat in the kitchen.

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know James, maybe for stealing her underwear and displaying them to the whole house?" Fred said.

"I had good intentions!"

"Not really." Al added.

"How am I supposed to apologize to her when she refuses to come out of her room?" I asked "Cause there is NO way I'm going up there!"

"What time is it?" Wood asked.

"Five after eight." Fred answered looking at the watch he had gotten for his seventeenth birthday.

"You'll have your chance soon enough." Wood said.

"What are you talking about?"

Sure enough not five minutes after he said that Rose came downstairs glared at me and grabbed a bottle of water, only to return to her immense moping session in her room

"What are you psychic now?"

"Rose always comes down here between eight and eight fifteen to get something to drink."

"_but how do you know that?"

"James I practically live with you guys every summer."

"So, I live with her the whole year and I didn't know that!" Hugo said.

"What can I say, I'm very observant. Why do you think we haven't lost a game in three years?"

"This is your first year as Capitan Jordan." Fred said.

"Doesn't matter, they always asked my opinion!"

"That's just really weird mate." Albus said

"What? That I know everything or that seventeen year olds had to resort to asking a thirteen year old how to play quidditch?"

"Well both, but more specifically the Rose thing."

"What can I say, I'm awesome!"

"Wow" I said shaking my head at him "you got it BAD."

He turned to stare at me "Got what bad?"

I didn't say anything, just started laughing, mostly just to piss him off but also because it was incredibly funny.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked.

I looked at him for a minute, debating whether I should risk another concussion, and then I decided what the hell.

"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride , dun dun dun da da dun da da dun dun dun" I sang as everyone else started laughing.

Jordan didn't laugh, but he didn't punch my lights out either so that's good, instead he just stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he said rolling his eyes and storming up the stairs

"Sure you do!" I yelled after him.

He was kind of mad at me the rest of the night, he laughed rather hard when I had to swallow the essence of ogre dung crap, but whatever he was just upset because I'm too smart to be fooled by his " _Rose is like a sister_ " bit.

It sucks though because ever since last summer when she stared this ignoring him thing, he's been under the impression that she hates him. This is the complete opposite of the truth.

Needless to say I've got my work cut out for me this year, but I have to do it. Because I discovered today that Wood is completely in love with her, and so it is my cousinly duty to help this progress. Plus I'm tired of hearing about her "hating" him. It's my mission, not my number one mission, but it's up there.

We have to win the cup, Harass Filch, and I need a girlfriend ….

Quite a lot to do…

I'm going to bed journal, Wood's already sleeping, and I have to get up early to harass Rose while she does her punishment chores.

Goodnight,

The infamous James Potter


	2. The Time to Back Down

Hello Journal,

Aren't you proud of me? My mother said I would write in this thing once then loose it.

HAHAH twice! IN YOUR FACE!

So as you can see I'm feeling better, today was a pretty good day.

I woke up super early to harass Rose while she scrubbed the hen houses.

Then Wood came down and told me off. Idiot.

"Morning James" he said coming down and sitting at the table.

"Hold on" I said, and then I leaned out the window "Put your back into it!"

Jordan stared at me, then leaned back and saw Rose covered in mud and soap suds giving me the finger.

"You my friend are an ass." he said grabbing some toast and leaning back in his chair ( probably so he could stare out the window, because he's a perv)

"Why? She nearly killed me, so I am merely getting my revenge!"

"James you're the one who stole her underwear!"

"I know this."

"Well that was incredibly stupid."

"No it wasn't, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it didn't accomplish anything and it landed you in the hospital!"

"It did accomplish something!"

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"We learned Rose's true feel_"

He rolled his eyes and threw a bit of toast at me "James I could have told you that we were just friends!"

"Just friends huh? Then why did she get so upset when_"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to think we're more than that!"

"YOU are SO pessimistic!"

"Wow James , big word"

"Shut up!"

"Alright" he said standing up "I'm going to get dressed."

"Yeah!" I yelled after him "Go put a shirt on, I don't know what you think this is, there are children here for Merlin's sake!"

He flipped me off and disappeared up the steps.

You know what journal? I'm starting to realize how often people give me the middle finger, I'm not sure if your aware of what the middle finger insinuates but it is not good. What if I'm older and become all severely depressed, because all I ever think about is how many people told me to go fuck myself in my childhood. That would be awful!

Anyway Fred came down a bit later, this was after Jordan returned (properly dressed) and they decided they were going to run some drills in the orchard.

"James are you coming?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah Fred let me just hobble out there and climb on a broom! Shouldn't be too hard! I just can't lean to my left and if I fall off I'll probably have to relearn the alphabet!"

"James don't be so dramatic." He said.

"Yeah, you played the championship game in fourth year with a dislocated shoulder." Wood added.

"That was different, that was about pride!"

"Well you got knocked out yesterday by a girl so I reckon you're not too proud now" Fred giggled , fist bumping Wood.

"Correction! I was knocked out by a TRUNK , that was kicked down a flight of stairs by a LUNATIC!"

"So that means you're scared?" Wood asked with raised eyebrows.

I looked at them for a minute. SCARED? Me, James Potter scared? Pshhhh please!

"Fine!" I said standing up and walking over to the corner where my broom was "Let's get it on!"

"Get what on?"

I turned around to see my mother and my Uncle Ron standing in the doorway.

"James Potter I hope you don't actually think you're playing quidditch."

"I was_"

"Put the broom down!"

"But Mum!"

"No James! Absolutely not! Why would you play quidditch the day after you went to the emergency ward?"

"Mum it's not that serious."

"Not serious huh? Okay, well since you're feeling better why don't you go upstairs and clean that disaster area of a room?"

"But_"

"GO!"

I threw my broom down, glared at Fred and Wood, and stomped up the stairs.

"Oh and Jordan " I heard my mother say " your Mum sent an owl earlier , she wants you home by Noon, so you've got about an hour"

So yeah I basically sat in my room and didn't do anything. 45 minutes later Wood came in, so I threw some socks at him. Then Fred and Hugo got to go to Uncle George's shop. But I couldn't go because I was "cleaning" which, meant AL and Lily couldn't go either. That's one of my parent's really stupid, pointless rules, but whatever the point is by the end of the day almost everyone was pissed at me. So I figured dinner would totally suck, but it didn't. Everything was normal. At least until Aunt Hermione decided to bring up yesterday's little incident.

"Rosie", she said "before everyone leaves I think we need to have a serious family talk."

"Okay" Rose said, plopping back down in her seat "what about?"

"About your little tantrum yesterday" Uncle Ron said. "What in the name of Merlin was going through your head?"

"We'll I'd tell you but I'd only be punished for it." Rose said coldly.

"Rose you almost killed James." My dad said shaking his head.

"Yes but he didn't die right, so it's all good."

That bitch! Can you believe her? I bet if I had died she wouldn't have even felt bed. God she overreacts about everything!

"This isn't a joke Rose; I'm really concerned, "Aunt Hermione said "what made you that angry?".

Okay, that kind of sucked because none of the adults really knew about the whole bra thing , and I was pretty sure that they weren't going to be too pleased about that. Rose seemed pretty sure too because she was sitting there grinning like a serial killer.

"You really want to know?" she said eagerly "Alright , when we came home yesterday , James over there decided that he was going to go into my room , steal my BRA and tie it to the end of Wood's broom!"

I stared down at the floor; I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"So I being the sweet tempered girl that I am"(sweet tempered girl my ass) "I decided that I wasn't going to seek revenge on James, so I merely punched him in the face and headed for my room. Now in that situation any intelligent person would have left me alone right? Not James he followed me, and I kept my temper until we got to the landing, and what was it you said James?" she looked at me and smiled, I was pretty much screwed, and Rosie was loving it. "Oh yes something along the lines of '_it was only Wood we all knew he was going to see your bra eventually'_, and so I proceeded to throw said tantrum and sent him to Saint Mungos!"

The room was silent for about a minute until CRACK, Mum decided to smack me in the back of the head so hard my eyes stared watering. "James Sirius Potter, have you no decency?"

"Oh mum it's not that bad!" I said "Besides we all know it's true.".

CRACK this time Rose smacked me right across the mouth.

"Alright enough!" my grandfather yelled "Lily, Hugo, Albus go outside and feed the chickens"

They obeyed, and started laughing as soon as the door swung closed behind them.

"Now you two "he said "you are both acting ridiculous, your cousins for Merlin's sake!"

"Not by choice!" Rose snapped

"Ditto!" I screamed

"ALRIGHT!" Uncle Ron yelled, "I can't stand this constant bickering it's driving me mad! You're always having a go at each other!"

For some reason, all the grownups started laughing, and me and Rose just stood there.

"Oh yes Ron, your defiantly one to talk." Dad said "Ginny your right he is a hypocrite".

"I don't get it!" Rose said loudly.

"Your mother and father used to drive me mad, they bickered so much I'd actually have to leave the room before I strangled one of them." Dad laughed.

"Granted neither of them ever pushed a trunk down a flight of stairs on top of the other." Mum added, still laughing.

"Yes but there was that time when she sent a flock of canaries on him, remember, when he was dating_"

"Alright!" Aunt Hermione interrupted "let's not relive it"

"Can I be excused now?" Rose asked making a feeble attempt to get away.

"No you ruddy well cannot!" Uncle Ron exclaimed "Not until we get this sorted out!"

"What's to sort out?" I yelled "Rosie's mad because I'm the only one who doesn't fall for her '_I'm not in love with Wood anymore and I'm completely oblivious to the fact that he just might be insane enough to actually like me back_ routine" (I said this is the squeakiest voice I could muster, while pretending to twirl my hair like all those girls I know Rose hates) she looked pretty pissed, it was pretty funny.

"James its time you stop living in a dream world "she said "THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!"

"You want to bet me?"

"You're pitiful, you would actually bet on your cousin's love life?"

"When the cousin is being a complete prat, and ignoring what is blatantly in front of her_"

"Stop pretending like this is about me James, it's just another one of your stupid schemes_"

"First of all my schemes are never stupid, second it started out that way but now_"

"I don't care anymore James. I'm so done with all of this!"

"Look, Rose, Wood is my best mate _"

"I don't care!"

"And I think he really likes you, and I know you like him back_"

"I have no response to that!"

"Because you know I'm right?"

"Because I know your evil!"

"I am not evil!"

"You stole my bra!"

"Yea well that was just_"

"Just what?"

"Just to see how Wood reacted!"

"Oh that worked out well!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Can I be excused?"

"Maybe that wasn't the best plan_"

"CAN I BE EXCUSED?"

"You are so immature!"

"What I'm …I'm immature, why you son of a_"

"Are you quite finished?" Mum Weasley screamed, "Both of you to your rooms NOW!"

Rose and I glared at each other, our parents were staring at us with their heads in their hands.

"You heard your grandmother!" my mum said.

Rose and I looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"NOW!" Uncle Ron screamed.

So Rose and I ran up the stairs and into our rooms where we sat for what felt like an hour

Until Al came up and said that the grownups wanted us.

Oh Goody more yelling, as if I didn't feel bad enough. I mean I'll admit it journal the bra thing was stupid, and I never should have done it, but why couldn't anyone just let it go?

"Okay, we're going to work this out once and for all. Now both of you sit down, listen , and don't open your mouths until your told to, understand?" Uncle Ron asked us, we both nodded and waited.

"James, I understand where you're coming from" he continued " you feel like Rose isn't making the right decisions , and you feel like you need to help her ,that you need to protect her , and while I understand and appreciate your intentions , Rose _ well _ doesn't".

I stared at him. Uncle Ron was never really one to make sense.

"What Ron is trying to say, James "Dad cut in "is that you have to know when to draw the line, and you have to respect her feelings and her privacy. Hard as it may be for you to see Rose is grown up, she's very smart, and is more than capable of making the right decision."

Yeah she's so grown up, because it's not childish at all to trample someone with a trunk!

"Now Rosie" Dad said "What James did was terrible, senseless, and tactless. This however is no excuse for you to attempt murder."

"You have to look beyond the stupidity; he really does have your best intentions at heart, even if he has terrible ways of showing it." Uncle Ron added.

"Rose, Ron, Fred and George, put me your situation so many times," Mum said "they used to torture the hell out of me about liking Harry, and they never approved of any of my boyfriends until I started dating him. They pressured me to be with him because they knew it was best for me, so maybe, as insane as it sounds, you should listen to James and consider his opinions, it's your call".

"But more than anything Rose , You need to learn to control your temper" ,Aunt Hermione said sternly," I will not be getting a letter from professor McGonagall saying that you pushed James off of the astronomy tower , understand?"

"Yes mum." she said

"You guys need to be there for each other "Dad said, " and Wood is a good guy Rose, don't get so upset about it all, okay."

Rose nodded and stared at the ground.

"Alright that's all, you two can go." Uncle Ron said.

We both trooped out of the room; when we reached the steps I turned around figuring it was time to make peace.

"Look I'm really sorry I embarrassed you I feel really bad about it "I said seriously.

"I know "She said "and I'm sorry I almost killed you."

"It's okay I deserved it."

The she hugged me, "I got your back Rose, you've got to trust me." I said.

I love Rose and all of my cousins to death. Growing up they were my best friends and they still are. Family means everything to me, my Dad didn't really have a family and he tells us all the time how lucky we are, and he's right. School wouldn't be the same if we all didn't hang out, it would actually completely suck. Anyway I went back into the kitchen and the first thing everyone did was ask me how long I'm grounded for.

"I'm not grounded you prats!" I said sitting down at the table.

"Of course not" Albus said, "you get away with everything."

"That I do" I said "now who's up for exploding snap?"

We played for about an hour until Mum yelled for Lily to take a shower and Fred, Albus, and Hugo had to go help Granddad Weasley move his motorcycle out of the shed. Luckily while I was sitting there in my boredom Victiore arrived.

"Hey" she said "I heard what happened, are you alright?"

I nodded "Yup."

"Well what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did Rose push the trunk on you?"

"Oh well I do you remember when I stole your diary and Teddy gave it back?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I tried that."

"And it didn't work?"

"Well_ I didn't use her diary, instead I used her_ bra."

Victiore stared at me "Her bra?"

"Yes"

"Are you seriously THAT thick?"

"No! I just didn't think it all the way through is all."

"What did you do with it?"

"I uh_ tied it to Wood's broom."

"James!"

"Okay I know it was stupid!"

"What did he do?"

"Well I didn't exactly see because she punched me."

"Well you deserved it!"

"I know!"

"So how did he react afterwards?"

"He said I should apologize to her."

"So do you think he likes her or not?"

"Oh I know for a fact he likes her!"

"Are you sure James? Because_"

"Yes I'm sure, first he stared down two boys at Saint Mungo's because they were checking her out, and then last night he knew the exact time she was coming down stairs to get something to drink , because apparently he's "observant""

"Still ", Victiore said " James maybe you should back off for a while?"

"What? Why, I thought we were going to set them up."

"Well I just think they both need to work it out themselves, I mean let them become friends again, because you know Rose has been doing the ignoring thing."

"So we should_"

"Leave them alone."

I looked at her "Alright, I'll take your advice because you're a girl and all, but I'm just warning you that they're going to need some help."

"No they won't James. If Wood really does like her as much as you think he does he'll do what he has to do."

I nodded, even though I didn't agree with her. I had to help Teddy make a move on her, but that was different I guess.

"Alright I'm going to go talk to Rose, I'll see you later."

Then she left, and a few minutes later I went up to my room and now here I sit writing in my diary like a girl.

Wow.

I guess I should take Vic's advice , she does know what she's talking about, but I just think that Wood is too afraid to ever do anything. Or maybe I'm completely wrong maybe he does just like her as a friend and she's over him?

I probably I should back off, at least until I get bored.

Well Journal Al will be coming up here soon and if he catches me with a journal I won't make it back to Hogwarts because I will have to hang myself.

Nighty night,

The unwavering James Potter


	3. Home Away From Home

Welcome Journal,

You are now at the greatest place in the world.

My kingdom! My domain! My home away from home! Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!

**BAM**

And my wasn't it an interesting evening back, very enlightening . I now have a rough idea of who I will spend the entire year trying to make miserable , I also have a rough idea of who I will make my girlfriend , but we'll get to all of that later.

First I have a bit of story to tell, it adds a bit to my Wood/ Rose archive and it's also a decent lead in for the above mentioned details of my personal life.

Where shall I begin?

Hmm, first let me just say that I have taken Victiore's advice. I didn't taunt Rose or Wood about their relationship for the last two days, unfortunately the _back off_ idea is shot because there is no way the idiots will ever figure it out for themselves.

Anyway, we all woke up extra early because it takes us forever to get there and last year we almost missed the train because Lily lost her wand in the car seat. Luckily that didn't happen this year, but Hugo did lock everyone out of the car when we stopped at a gas station , so granddad Weasley had to secretly apparate over to unlock the car with his wand , because all of ours were locked in.

It was rather funny because for once it wasn't my fault. See we were driving along , Dad was actually driving George, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were behind him, then us kids were jammed in the last two rows. So we were just talking and Lily asked Rose something about her best friend Leahah, well I have this theory that Al likes her and I have publically shared that theory , only this time I kept my mouth shut and Hugo did the harassing.

It was about a fifteen minute process and escalated all the way to Hugo calling Al "Mr. Leahah" before he finally snapped, he reached over the seat and started strangling Hugo, we all tried to pull them apart but it wasn't working.

Then Dad pulled the car over, all the adults jumped out each grabbing a kid to yell at and in the process leaving their wands in the car. Then Hugo decided to slam the sliding door and we were all officially locked out.

Do you know how stupid we looked? Five adults and not ONE of them had their wand (two of them are aurors!)

I am absolutely appalled!

You should have heard Aunt Hermione yell at everyone after she called Grandpa on his cell phone, (which he still doesn't know how to work).

Anyway eventually we did get back on the road, and we had left the burrow early so we didn't miss the train, in fact we were rather early.

We got to our compartments first, and I decided to harass Rose a bit.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" I asked nodding towards the badge on her chest.

"Yes I'll go in a minute, I just wanted to see Leahah firs.t" she replied.

"Five minutes as a prefect and your already breaking the rules, I know you all to_"

Unfortunately I had forgotten to write to our other best friends Corbin and Grizz and tell them about my injury. So as a result of this Grizz, the bigger of the two, re-bruised my ribs when he decided to tackle me in the middle of the corridor.

"Oi Grizz!" I heard Albus yell "Not good mate he's got two bruised ribs!"

Make that four.

"Sorry mate." Grizz said " You alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, struggling to stand up, as Corbin strolled in.

"Damn James what the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Yeah I was about to ask the same thing." Grizz added.

I really couldn't breathe so I moved over towards the bench in Rose's compartment .

"Well_ a couple of days ago I pissed of a prefect and was toppled down two flights of stairs. Minor concussion and two bruised ribs."

"What pissed off prefect?" Grizz asked trying to pretend as if he wasn't laughing.

I nodded at Rose and he proceeded to crush her with a rather harsh looking bear hug.

"No way! Rosie's a prefect ?"

"Grizz you already re-bruised James' ribs do you think you could spare mine?" she said.

"You'd better toughen up prefect" he said as he let go of her "it's rough out there."

Then Corbin hugged her and revealed that he was the other prefect.

"Great!" Albus said "Now both of my best friends can put me in detention if I piss them off!"

"I wouldn't piss Rose of even if she weren't a prefect." A familiar voice said.

I turned to see Jordan walking into the compartment "Didn't work out to well for Potter now did it?"

Then he did the usual. You know shake everybody's hand, hugged Lily, hugged Rose...

Oh my! What was that last one? That's right journal he actually, (whether it was lapse of memory or temporary swell of insanity) hugged Rose, which would have completely normal **TWO YEARS AGO**! But since they hadn't spoken properly in a year, that wasn't an entirely sensible thing for him to do.

And then after all ten minutes of the awkward hug , Rose left saying something about prefect duties and Jordan just stood there, like a dunce staring at the wall.

"Did I just_"

"Yes." I said walking back into our compartment with everyone else, Jordan followed a minute later.

He sat down and shook his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Grizz asked.

"Nope."

"Why did you do it?" Fred asked.

"I don't know I just forgot!"

"You forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, Wood I'm the one with the concussion here!"

"Alright guys just let it go. I wasn't thinking, it's not a big deal"

"It might not have been a big deal but it sure was awkward." Hugo said.

"Yeah that's great, can we just pretend like it never happened?"

"I don't know can we?"

"Just talk about something else!"

We did , we spared Wood his embarrassment and instead told him and Grizz about the car argument , that kept us entertained for a while. Then Leahah showed up so we had to resort to quidditch talk, then she left , then Lily left , then Fred and Hugo left , then Rose and Corbin came back…..

Yay awkwardness!

"Did you guys see Leahah?" She asked .

"Yeah, she said she said she was going to see Cassidy." Albus answered.

"And Lily is….."

"Off with Fred and Hugo to find Sean and Casey."

"Great, I get to sit alone."

"Nonsense!" I said "Stay in here with us, Merlin knows we need the entertainment. I know! Why don't you and Wood hug again?"

Journal I couldn't resist, it was the perfect set up, and they were both SO pissed. Rose turned bright red and Wood glared at me, like really glared at me , like the kind of glare that makes your skin crawl.

It was hilarious!

"Wow James, "Rose said" look at all the trunks, gravity hasn't exactly been your friend lately so I'd shut your mouth unless you want to go all out and add another concussion to the list."

"Now Rose," I said "we all know you'd never do a thing like that with that shiny little badge pinned ever so proudly to your chest."

Then the lunatic unpinned her badge and started walking towards me, and I have to admit I was a little afraid because at this point who the hell knows what she's capable of!

But luckily Wood, despite my personal jab at him, came to my rescue.

"No more injuries till after quidditch season." he said "Then I don't care what you do to him, but I do have a few suggestions."

She smiled at him "You promise?"

"I swear."

Do you believe that? After a whole year of not talking they hug and everything goes back to normal?

How does that happen?

I don't understand girls, I swear, and I don't think Wood does either.

I think the hug was an accident and he got lucky, it is clear that they desperately need my help.

Anyway I was just about to harass them some more when Hugo came running into the compartment.

"Guys, Fred's about to get in a fight with that slimy git from Slytherin"

"Which one?" Albus asked as we all stood up.

"Does it matter" Grizz asked.

Then we all wasted no time, and rushed down the corridor where Fred was standing in front of Zach Finnerty and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Now let me try to explain the relationship we have with the Slytherin quidditch team. See they are all complete Jack asses_ no that's not true, Colby and Austin are cool, but the rest of them are complete idiots.

They're like the family that lives next door to you , that you can't stand , that do everything they can to try to make you hate them more , but you can't really do that much about it because your parents want you to promote " inter-house unity".

The way I see it Jacob Layndon is like the evil step dad, and Colby is the cool dad. Scorpius is the mom because he's kind of gay and he whines constantly and unfortunately no one really ever listens to him. Zach is like the drunken idiot cousin, he's always around and he makes them laugh but most of the time they pretend like they don't know him. Let's see who else….

Ahhhh Nick Layndon and Brandon Arksly, they are the mindless brothers who can never do anything without the Mom or Dad holding their hand. Austin is the cool brother who comes over some times and listens to you trash his family then goes back over there and deals with all their bullshit.

Yeah, I hate them all so very much.

Anyway this particular situation was not good , because last year Fred had beaten the hell out of Zach , and he was in the hospital for like a week , and it was great ! Except that McGonagall said that if Fred acted up anymore he would be expelled. This year was his last year, so getting expelled probably wasn't a good option.

"Oh goody! The rest of the blood traitors have arrived!" Zach said as we approached " Hey Potter, how the hell are you? "

"Not a good way to start the term Finnerty," I said "getting your ass kicked before we even reach the school."

"Is that a threat Potter?"

"I don't know, you want me to repeat it? Or should I write it down?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha your real friggen funny"

"Thank you."

"Alright, you know what why don't you lot just get out of here?" said Nick Layndon, who for some reason thought he was a big man because he was a prefect.

"You know what Layndon I'm pretty sure no one asked you." Grizz said.

"And I'm pretty sure that you need to leave before actions are taken_"

"Are you telling me that you've had that badge for ten minutes and already your making empty threats?" Corbin asked.

"Why Mr. Ashley, do you have something to say?"

"Oh let me guess this is a lead in right, you're going to make fun of my last name? Yeah I get it its girly, why don't you get some new material."

"Yeah guys!" Zach said " Why don't we talk about quidditch , correct me if I am wrong but you've been on the team for a straight seven years Freddy, so tell me why it is you didn't get the Capitan's spot? Could it be because Wood's been running the team under wraps for the last five years? Maybe, that's what everyone has been saying, but I think it's because Mr. Weasley here barely stayed on his broom last year, I mean I knocked him off about three times , how about you guys_"

Fred moved to grab his wand, but I grabbed his wrist.

"But it could be because most Capitan's go on to the pros , and I think we all know all he'll ever amount to is dusting boxes in his father's stupid little shop."

Well after that comment Fred whipped his wand out and dove at him knocking me out of the way and against the wall. Grizz and I managed to hold him back but just barely then Wood showed up.

"OI!" he yelled "what the hell is going on?"

"Oh well if it isn't the quidditch wonder boy coming to rescue, does he tie your shoes for you to Weasley?"

Fred lunged forward again but we kept him back, that was the last thing we needed, Fred getting expelled, plus Mum Weasley would murder us if we let him get into another fight.

"Fred he's not worth it "Wood said "just go back to the compartment!"

For a minute it looked like he was going to punch Wood, but luckily he didn't, he just shrugged me and Grizz off and stormed down the corridor. Wood gave us all this look that told us we should follow, so we did.

"I'm so sick of this bullshit!" Fred said as he threw himself into the compartment, "Why Wood won't just let me knock him off his broom is beyond me!"

"He thinks that every match should be clean." Al replied solemnly.

"Yeah well, not this year!"

"Fred just please relax okay, he's a dick and we all know that" I said.

"Well then let's all jump him, maybe then he'll know when to shut his mouth!"

"As much as I'd like to do that Fred, you can't be involved in anymore scraps because McGonagall would like nothing more than to expel you" Grizz said.

"That would be great, and then I could get right to work dusting boxes at the_"

"Fred DO NOT listen to that asshole" Albus said

"I don't have _WOOD I DID NOT START THAT!"

He said as Wood and Rose walked into the compartment.

"I was just walking down the corridor and Finnerty had to open his damn mouth, about how they're going to kick our ass this year, and I had better wear a helmet because he was going to knock me off my broom!"

"I know Fred but you can't do anything" Wood began as Rose rolled her eyes and left slamming her own compartment door.

"I know I can't do anything, so will you lot just stop reminding me!"

"We're just trying to look out for you mate." Corbin said.

"Well I'm fine, so let's just let it go!"

We all nodded and sat down.

"So" I said to Wood, trying to change the subject "Where were you?"

"What?" he asked staring at his shoes.

"Where were you? You didn't show up until like five minutes after the rest of us."

"Oh _I was _uh_ I was here."

"Doing what?" I asked, smiling because he was blushing really bad.

"Uh _talking."

"Too?"

"Rose."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well isn't that interesting!"

"James don't make this a big thing_"

"I'm not I just find it very interesting, don't you Grizz?"

"Why yes James I do, tell us Wood what did you talk about?"

"Why must you two be such jackasses?"

"You think they talked about the weather?" I asked Grizz sarcastically.

"Nope. Maybe they talked about quidditch?" he replied.

"That's unlikely. Oh I got it!"

Wood rolled his eyes and shook his head, I'm pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"So tell us Wood," I said "when is the wedding?"

"July third." he said looking me straight in the eye and grinning.

"Are you serious?" Grizz asked

"No you idiots! All we did was decide that we were going to be friends again!"

"Friends?" Albus said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes friends, like we always have been."

"So you're still sticking to that story huh?" Fred asked.

"Why must we constantly have this conversation?"

"Is it getting on your nerves?" Corbin asked.

Wood nodded.

"Well hearing you rant about why Rose is ignoring you was getting pretty annoying too."

"Oh ha ha!"

"But seriously though" Albus said "you two are cool again?"

"Yeah, no more not talking."

"Awe, that's sweet" I said "so when are you popping the question?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up "I have to piss." he said pulling the door open.

"Wait I get to be your best man right?" I yelled after him.

"Yeah, don't make us wear dress robes because that's really gay!" Fred added.

"Or flowers! Take it easy on the flowers!" Hugo said.

"And your cake should defiantly be chocolate!" Grizz added, just as Wood slammed the door.

We all busted out laughing; it was great that everyone was in a better mood, even if it was at Wood's expense. Then he came back and threatened us.

"Hey do you guys realize that we haven't had quidditch try outs yet"

"What are you trying to say?" Grizz asked "Jordan Wood are you threatening us?"

"Absolutely." he said plopping back down in his seat.

"No he's not because, if he wants to have even half a chance at winning the cup this year he needs us." I said "Right Wood?"

He didn't say anything, just smiled and looked at the ground.

"Exactly." I said "Threat neutralized!"

"Alright fine, but seriously can we stop planning an imaginary wedding that will never happen?"

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Never say never" I whispered.

"James!"

"Sorry"

" anyway, I figured we should teach Hugo the play book"

" but I'm not on the team yet" Hugo said

Wood stared at him "I've been watching you play keeper since you were like eight, you're on the team"

Hugo smiled and we spent the remainder of the trip planning his strategy.

So that was it, there was your Wood/ Rose denial of the day.

We had also decided at that point that Zach Finnerty was who we were going to torture all year, but the good part was yet to come.

See we were sitting at dinner, and everything was great we were all talking, every time Leahah would turn her head Hugo would pretend to make out with himself , just to piss Al off, it worked pretty well too.

Then after McGonagall's boring ass speech, we all stood up. Rose and Corbin had prefect duties so we all decided to take the long way back, actually Lily and Leahah didn't because they didn't want to get in trouble on the first night back, they are such girls!

"You know what guys?" I said "I need a girlfriend."

"Don't we all." Grizz said

"Well, those two don't." Hugo said gesturing to Wood and Albus, who shook their heads and stared at the ceiling.

"But seriously."

"James, half the damn school asked you out last year." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"That's an exaggeration, and next time can you please specify that the people asking me out were girls!"

"I wasn't aware of such a thing." He laughed.

"Why are you the way you are Fred? Do you live just to taunt me?"

"That, James is Karma because that's how you make me feel every day." Wood said.

"Okay I'm an ass, whatever, that still leaves us with a problem!"

"Leaves YOU with a problem!" Al said.

"Whatever, just hang here for a minute."

We all leaned back against the wall so I could see my options.

"Hi James." Kayla Chorine said as she walked passed.

"Hey." I said back.

"How about her?" Fred asked.

"Nope, boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Marcus Treutlen."

"Oh he's a bitch. You could take him easy."

I rolled my eyes at them, I am not about cheating. I think that's like the worst thing you could ever do in a relationship.

One time I thought Teddy had cheated on Victiore so I put superglue on his toothbrush.

Well he didn't cheat and both he and Victiore ignored me for like a week.

Ah, good times.

"Hey," I said tapping Grizz on the shoulder "I think I found her."

I looked across the hall and saw Rian Ambers (who is a girl because Rian is spelled different than Ryan)

She's in Gryffindor, in my class actually. She's pretty cool, but all last year she was like one of the guys, she changed though, she defiantly changed.

"Rian?" Wood asked looking at me.

"Yup."

"Good luck with that mate." Grizz said

"Why?"

"She hates you." Albus said

"No she doesn't, we just don't always see eye to eye."

"Really?"

"Yeah watch, Hey Rian!" I yelled waving at her.

"Go to hell Potter!" she said as her and her friends walked away.

"Right, I'll see you later!" I yelled after her, just trying to redeem myself.

"Oh your right James, she definitely doesn't hate you." Hugo said trying not to laugh.

"But why would she hate me?"

"Maybe because you've hit her in the head with a quaffle every time she comes to the pitch to watch practice?" Wood said.

"I'm just joking though."

"Or maybe it was the time you tripped her on the stairway and filch had to fish her back out of the trick step?" Corbin added

"Well she started that!"

"Or it could be the time you slipped a galleon in her pocket and Hagrid's nifler attacked her." Grizz said giggling at the memory.

"Alright! I get it we aren't exactly friends, but that can change, I'll just be nice."

"Again I say good luck with that."

The rest of the night was spent harassing me, which really makes me rethink the whole Wood and Rose thing.

But I mean that's necessary right? I'm doing the right thing by pushing them together.

Anyway I don't know what they are talking about. Just because Rian and I aren't close doesn't mean we can't be something.

My Mum told me about my Grandpa James and Grandma Lily, apparently she hated him almost all through school and **BOOM** they got married and had Dad. And Dad was just saying the other day how much Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron used to fight, Hello, same result!

But you know what? They can all kiss my ass.

Wood loves Rose.

Rose Loves Wood.

Albus loves Leahah.

Scorpius is Gay.

And Rian secretly wants to be my girlfriend.

I'm right.

They're wrong.

So SUCK IT!

I have so much to accomplish this year.

Win the cup, hook up Rose and Wood, possibly even AL and Leahah, prevent Fred from being expelled, knock Finnerty on his ass a few times, and finally make Rian Ambers my girlfriend.

I should probably get to dreaming up some schemes to make all of that work out.

So goodnight Journal.

I shall see you tomorrow or whenever I write again

The relentless,

James Potter


	4. Mission Failure

Journal, Journal, Journal, Journal,

I'm going to be honest with you; my list of things to do this year is not looking good. NOT LOOKING GOOD AT ALL.

I am rather disappointed in my scheme developing abilities actually, because right now they are failing me miserably.

This last week has truly been a disaster! First and foremost let me just say that I very much underestimated the ability of N.E.W.T classes to make me want to fling myself off of the astronomy tower.

Not only that but they are giving me so much homework that I can't focus on my missions! I can confidently say that at this point my social life is more important to me than whether or not I can transform a lizard into a top hat. No one even wears top hats anymore, AND I bet if you asked the lizard he wouldn't be too psyched about it either. These essays are stifling my personality! I have priorities, they may not be in the exact order they should be (according to last Winter's article in "The Magic Parent" about socially destructive behaviors in teenagers) but they mean a lot to me , and when it comes down to it that's all that really matters (until I look back on my decisions as an adult and shake my head sorrowfully).

First we have to win the cup, actually that's not looking to bad.

We finally had tryouts the other day. Wood kept the original team and gave Hugo keeper. People are pissed though; they say it's sketchy that everyone that got a position also happens to be his friend.

It's just stupid because Hugo had absolutely NO competition, and I mean NONE!

There was Angel Hartnett, who didn't even save one. Then yelled at us because we weren't throwing the quaffles "in her zone".

Then there was Duke Grayson, his dad owns the quidditch camp me and Wood went to (complete douche, just like his father). He somehow managed to get stuck on the goal post, I wasn't even sure that was possible.

And finally my favorite was A.J Mclaggen. Mother of Merlin this kid has serious problems! My uncle Ron hates his dad and now I know why. All he did the whole day was brag, then when he actually tried out he was awful. First he said it was the sun and Wood was trying to be cool about it so (he didn't look like he was favoring Hugo) so we moved down to the other goal posts. Then he said that the quaffles weren't regulation size and we were trying to sabotage him. That was when Wood told him it was over and he flipped out!

He smashed his broom, kicked the trunk where the balls are stored, took everything out of it and started throwing it all over the pitch. Then he decided to violently kick the ground until there was a hole big enough for him to attempt to bury the snitch. Wood had to step in tell him to get the hell off of his pitch before he jinxed the life out of him, and surprisingly the idiot walked right off as if nothing had happened. It was the craziest thing I have ever seen. Then later that night AJ came up to us to apologize saying he didn't take his medication that morning.

…okay?

So I'm not all that worried about us not winning the cup, the real issue: Rose and Wood.

I'm not completely sure how that is going.

It's been weird the last few days. I mean now that they are talking it's totally obvious that they fancy each other.

The other day we were walking to lunch from divination and Rose was coming from transfiguration so Wood decides that instead of going the shorter way, through one of the passage ways, he wants to loop around the whole school to get to the great hall.

Why did he want to do this? Well he said it was because the passage way smelled like dung bombs (which could have been true because sometimes Fred uses it to store his goods), but I think that it was so that he could meet up with Rose half way.

Why do I think that? Because I was having a conversation with him and the second he saw Rose it was as if I wasn't there. Actually judging by the look on Leahah's face Rose had done the same to her, and the worst part is that they don't even realize that they've done you ask them about it, they have no idea what you're talking about.

For instance every time Rose comes into a room and I'm there and Wood's not, the first thing out of her mouth is "Where's Wood?"

It's so aggravating, I mean it's **every** time, I could take bets on it and people would probably think I'm a seer. But she denies it!

The other day, I was in the common room, Wood was down in the kitchens with Grizz, and Rose came in.

"Where's Wood?"

"You know what Rose he and I aren't married!" I snapped "We are not always around each other and sometimes I don't know where he is! Most of the time I don't even care!"

"Alright, alright! Merlin what's your problem? "She asked me staring at me as if I was a lunatic.

"My problem is that every single fucking time you walk in the room, you ask me where Wood is! It gets old SUPER QUICK!"

"I do not!"

"Oh you SO do!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She snarled , turning her nose up at me.

"What's going on?" Leahah asked as she sat down next to us.

"James says that every time I walk into the room I ask where Wood is!" Rose exclaimed , pointing at me as if I had committed a crime by pointing out the painfully obvious.

"You do though. " Leahah said.

"What is wrong with you people? I do not! Why would I do that?"

"Gee, I don't know Rose; let's think about that." I said ,refusing to look up from the essay I was bullshiting.

"James I'm not in the mood to argue right now!"

(That's another lie , Rose is always in the mood to argue.)

"Neither am I! I'm quite busy actually so why don't you just accept the fact that you're in love with_"

Then she stood up and stormed away, leaving me sitting there midsentence.

"You are SO rude" I yelled after her.

"Wow "Leahah said shaking her head at Rose, whose thundering footsteps were echoing through the common room.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"She really does do it every time .I've never actually noticed that." Leahah asked smirking.

"Yes!" I said "Every fucking day and it's so god damn annoying, I can't even tell you!"

"You don't have to, I know."

"Literally one more time and I might blow my brains out."

Just then Wood and Grizz walked through the portrait hole and came over to sit down.

Wood took one look at Leahah then turned to face me "Where's Rose?"

"Okay!" I said slamming my quill down on the table "I'm all done. I'm going to take a walk."

"What did I say?" Wood asked.

I heard Leahah crack up laughing as the fat lady swung closed behind me.

It really isn't funny journal. It's just not. There comes a point where repetitive bullshit becomes too much. I don't know what to do any more. Especially because, I get the feeling Rose is hiding something from me.

See today at lunch me, Wood, and Fred were going over plays for practice tonight, and all of the sudden Rose and Corbin came in. They looked like they were arguing , but I wasn't listening to them, I don't eaves drop…..okay that's a lie ,but I wasn't in the mood to do it today.

Anyway about five minutes later I leaned down the table to grab a pitcher of pumpkin juice and heard Leahah scream at Rose.

"Oh my god Rose you were flirting with Nick Layndon?"

NOT GOOD!

Journal that is defiantly not good, because the Layndons are the biggest pieces of scum this earth has ever seen, believe me I know.

"Sorry what was that?" I said.

"James don't get your wand in a knot" Rose blurted out, looking mildly frightened "it's not a big deal."

"What's not a big deal?" I asked cautiously, "What exactly isn't a big deal?"

"James it's nothing, I was kidding "Leahah said. She better have been kidding! Layndon is a complete jack ass, but I trust Rose. She knows better than to screw around with him, still Corbin didn't talk to her the rest of the night, he does over react but I worry.

Rose and Wood aren't looking nearly as bleak as Al and Leahah. I mean I do NOT see that happening anytime soon, mostly because Leahah has openly snogged at least four guys this week , and she's not dating any of them. I talked to Rose about it the other day, she was really trying hard not to call Leah a whore but I mean, when the shoe fits.

"So what's up with Leahah?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"How many boyfriends does she have?"

"None."

"None?"

"Yeah I know" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Wow."

"She just she likes to have fun."

"So basically she's a whore?"

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Then what shall I call her?"

She looked at me for a minute "I don't know."

That's right she doesn't know. None of us do! Poor Al, he's in love with a scarlet woman!

Hahahahahahahahahaha, that is so Mum Weasley's word by the way, not mine!

Anyway my next focus was preventing Fred from being expelled. This must sound so easy.

Well journal Fred's temper is second only to Rose's.

Now whenever I've been around him this week, he's been fine, even when Finnerty is around. But Grizz told me the other day in charms he had to wrestle Fred out of the classroom, because Finnerty decided to talk trash about Rose and Lily. Grizz wouldn't tell me what he said though, neither would Fred. Probably to keep me from doing the next thing on my list (which is to knock Finnerty on his ass). That is actually the thing on my list that is most likely to happen. And if I don't do it, and Fred can't do it, I'm sure Wood will because Grizz told him what Finnerty said and he was not pleased.

"Well why the hell didn't you let him?" Wood yelled at Grizz, as I walked into the common room.

"Because McGonagall would expel him."

"Well then why didn't you do something?"

"Because I was too busy trying to hold back Rocky Balboa over there!"

"Shut up Grizz" Fred yelled.

"What happened?" I asked, they all looked at each other and then at me.

"Nothing." Grizz said.

"Seriously Grizz."

They hesitated again

"I had words with Finnerty" Fred said.

"About what?" I asked

"Don't worry about it!" Grizz yelled, rolling his eyes and flopping onto the couch.

"I am worried about it, now what the hell happened?" I demanded.

"It_he_ he just said some bad about the family" Fred said

"Who in the family?" I asked

"uh Lily and Rose."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Fred just tell me what he said!"

"No way James" Grizz said" then you'll go all super hero on us and try to attack him."

"And that's a bad thing?" Wood asked.

"Yes it is. What will you do if James can't play?" Grizz asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Alright fine" Wood said, smacking his hands together "I'll beat Finnerty's ass. You lot should be fine without me."

"Wood what the hell is wrong with you?" Grizz asked.

"Yeah usually your preaching peace for the team's sake" Fred added also staring at him.

"This is different, he crossed a line."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HE SAID?"

"Let's just let it go okay?" Grizz said.

"No!" Wood and I yelled.

"Yes!" Fred and Grizz yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"JUST DROP IT ALREADY!"

"NEVER!"

We decided to drop it, I figured Wood would tell me later, but he didn't. You know what journal? Grizz was right he acted really weird. Do you know how many times over the last few years he's lectured us on anti-violence and "talking things out". All I can say is that Finnerty had better keep his mouth shut, because he's is transitioning into dangerous territory, especially when you have Jordan Wood on your case.

Well journal we have finally come to the last item on the list, and I am sorry to say that I have officially given up on Rian. Know why? Because she is a freak, a total freak. Almost as crazy as Rose, maybe even more. See the other day in potions, we were working on amorretia, you know the love potion. Anyway of course I had to taunt Wood a bit. It's in my nature.

"So Wood" I said "what do you smell?"

He looked at me then rolled his eyes "Don't start." he warned.

"Start what?"

"You know damn well what."

"I just asked a simple question!"

"Sure."

"Seriously, what do you smell?"

He sighed "Cinnamon, broom polish, and_"

"And what?" I tempted

"And_ I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you've already decided what the third smell is , and if I say something different you'll just call me a liar, and we'll fight , and you'll be in a strop for the rest of the afternoon, because sometimes you act like Lily did when she was 6."

"Know what I think?" I said, ignoring everything he was saying.

"I know that you're going to tell me regardless of whether I want to know."

"I think the third smell is Roses, yes?"

"You would."

"Because I know everything."

"Right." He mumbled unconvincingly.

"Damn right." I grinned.

"So what do you smell?" he asked.

"I feel no need to disclose that information at this time"

(Strawberry, gingersnaps, and bacon)

"Of course you don't."

(Because he would laugh about how feminine the first two are , and then make a well-played fat joke)

"Hey Wood, do you want to know what I smell?" a voice said from behind us, this voice belonging to Rian.

"Uh sure?" he said.

"I smell peppermint, pineapples, and_"

She looked at me, giggled and whispered something in Wood's ear. He started laughing and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

They continued to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing" Rian said innocently.

I chose to pretend I wasn't bothered, but it was kind of hard because Rian kept giggling behind me.

Then about a minute later I felt something weird, I looked back and Rian was rubbing her foot on my back. It was really creepy and incredibly uncomfortable especially when Wood looked back and started cracking up laughing. She did stop a few minutes later , but that was just a warm up.

Five minutes later she decides she's going to push her chair in between me and Wood's, which was fine, at first.

"so, James why won't you tell us what you smell?" she asked.

"Because that my dear is private."

"Oh come on Jamsie!" she said, then she moved like she was going to smack my thigh , but instead went a little too far to the left ( if you know what I mean ) at which point I pretty much jumped out of my chair , causing Wood to bust out laughing .

"What's wrong James, don't you love me?"

Wood laughed harder, and I just laid there confused, this bitch was completely insane.

"Ms. Ambers is there a problem?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"No professor, I'm sorry it's just Potter is so sexy!"

At this point Wood was hysterical, as was the rest of the class, even professor Slughorn was laughing.

"That's love potions for you" he said. Then he smiled and walked away.

I stood up and sat back in my chair, smacking Wood in the back of the head for laughing.

Meanwhile Rian had moved her chair back to its normal spot, while the rest of the class settled down.

Of course that wasn't the end of it.

"James what's wrong don't you want to plan our future?"

Wood was laughing again as I stared at her, she couldn't be serious.

"We can get married and have babies and live in a little cottage, it'll be great!"

I stared at her and shook my head.

"I think we should start by tattooing our names on each other_"

Wood was hysterical again, I would have been too had it not been happening to me.

"Then we can get married, do you think we should pick out the rings now?"

Again I was frantically shaking my head.

"You don't love me?" she asked.

"No" I said, not caring what her reaction would be, just wanting to end the madness.

She looked at me for a second and then smiled "Good man." she said patting me on the back.

Then she turned around and started having a conversation with the girl next to her as if none of that had ever happened.

"So I'm thinking she's not interested." Wood said, still laughing.

"Shut up!"

Can you believe that shit? Couldn't she have just said '_James, let's just be friends_' but no, **NO**, she had to go and do this big embarrassing production, crazy bitch!

So yeah I'm still looking for that girlfriend, and Rian is definitely out of the picture.

Oh well, life sucks, I'll get over it.

I have to go to bed journal it's like midnight.

So good night I guess.

The exasperated James Potter.


	5. It's Gonna Be a Long term

Journal,

OH SWEET MERLIN! You will not believe what I have to deal with!

Let me just start off by telling you that Rose Weasley is the most wacked out human being to have ever walked this planet, and I mean that sincerely and from the bottom of my heart.

I don't even know how to explain the situation to you so that it will make enough impact!

Do you remember me mentioning Rose "flirting" with Nick Layndon? Which Rose assured me was "no big deal"?

Guess what? They GO OUT!

Do you believe that shit, what the hell is she thinking?

A Slytherin, a LAYNDON!

Shit, I would have been happier if it was Malfoy.

No, no I take that back.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

I can't interfere and break them up, because that would be very wrong and I can't just wait around for him to screw her up because that would be insane. I cannot believe she is that naive.

So I bet your wondering how this all went down? Well apparently she decided that she was going to hide from us all day and she didn't even willingly admit to it!

Now I knew there was something weird with her since the minute she came down stairs this morning. She kept looking over at the Slytherin table, I guess I should've known then, but I wasn't thinking.

Then Albus said they had Herbology with the Slytherin, and she got all pale and rushed out of the great hall with Leahah.

Then Al said that she was late for Herbology, of course he forgot to mention that Layndon was late too, little prat.

Anyway

Rose didn't come to lunch, neither did Leahah, plus Albus and Corbin were acting all weird, but that was because they knew and didn't want to tell us.

"So where's Rose?" I asked them.

"Ha!" Wood said with a mouthful of food "You said it, I didn't."

I just shook my head at him.

"She uh_ she and Leahah had some homework to do."

"That's weird, Leahah never misses a meal." Lily said.

"Yeah well they've both been acting strange today." Grizz said.

"You two know why?" I asked noticing that they looked nervous.

"Nope."

"No idea."

Those little liars! Do you believe that? They are so disowned I swear! This was way to huge for them to keep from us, marauder's don't do shit like that (okay by definition they do , but not to their friends!)

Anyway, she didn't show up for dinner either, but Leahah did and she wouldn't talk to any of us.

"Where's Rose?" I asked her.

"Where's Wood?"

"He's down at the pitch, spying on Ravenclaw."

"That's nice", then she just sat there and kept eating.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where is Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Bullocks." Fred said.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you three have been acting weird and Rose hasn't been around all day, so I'm thinking that something is going on!"

"James you're so paranoid." Albus said.

I was frustrated at this point so I just glared at them, and when they still didn't spill I decided to take matters into my own hands. So I dove into my bag to fetch the marauder's map, only problem was it wasn't there.

"What the_ where_ how did I?" I stuttered.

Then I had an idea. Rose had always been threatening to turn the map in, and now she's a prefect. So that meant_

"That bitch took the map!" I said, standing up and rushing out of the hall. I heard everyone stand up and follow me.

"James what?" Leahah yelled.

"Slow down James!" Grizz yelled louder.

"No, no way she is NOT getting away with this one!"

"James you're not making sense!" Lily said.

"James!"

A minute later we had reached the common room and I was ready to completely rip Rose's head off, I saw her headed for the girls' dorm.

"ROSE!"

She walked down the steps towards us, she looked really scared, probably because the common room was empty and I could have murdered her with little to no witnesses.

"What are you playing at huh?" I yelled, "How could you betray me like that?"

"James I didn't mean to_"

"No, don't speak! You're not the same as you used to be Rose! I never thought you could do something like this!"

Then all of the sudden she turned and started screaming at Albus.

"How could you tell him Albus?" she screamed, he was about to say something but she ignored him.

"Listen James I know your upset but this really isn't a big deal, he's not at all as bad as you think!"

At this point I had absolutely no idea what the hell she was talking about, none of us did.( well some of us did, lying bastards.)

"Rose?" Albus whispered, but she ignored him.

"I understand that you hate Jacob for whatever reason, but Nick's different, he's completely different from all of them!"

Again Albus whispered "Rose", and again she ignored him. I was just staring at her, this was not looking good.

"Besides I am at perfect liberty to date whomever I want, even if he is in Slytherin!"

Yup definitely not good!

"Rose?"

"What!" she screamed at Albus.

"I didn't tell him." he whispered

"What?" she said, looking like she was about to cry.

"I didn't I didn't tell him_ but you kind of just did."

Oh yes journal NOT GOOD!

She turned slowly to face me.

"Oh "she said "So, why were you mad at me then?"

"Because I can't find the marauders map and figured you confiscated it "I said still trying to process what had just been revealed.

"Nope sorry, let me know if you find it _"

"Hold on one minute! Let's get something straight. "I said.

The entire room was dead silent. I didn't even have to look around to tell that I wasn't the only one who was angry.

"Did you just inadvertently admit to dating a Slytherin behind our backs?" I demanded.

"No! Not behind your backs, it only happened this morning! I just hadn't had the chance to tell you."

"So that's why you weren't at lunch or dinner!" Hugo asked.

"Uhhh no I'm on a hunger strike."

"So you've been sneaking around with a Slytherin all day?" said Fred with a disgusted look in his face.

"Oh not JUST a Slytherin, a LAYNDON!" I shouted.

"Why does that, matter?"

"BECAUSE ALL LAYNDONS ARE SCUM ROSE! COMPLETE SCUM"

"No Jacob Layndon is scum, Nick is different."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW, DID YOU EVER EVEN TALK TO HIM BEFORE YESTERDAY?"

"That's none of your business!"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS, LIKE HELL IT ISNT, DON'T YOU SEE HES JUST A DISATER WAITING TO HAPPEN!"

"OH LAY OFF IT JAMES IT'S GETTING OLD!"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR 'I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ROSE ROUTINE'!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER, KEEPING THIS FROM US LIKE YOU DID!"

"I KEPT IT FROM YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D REACT THIS WAY!"

"RIGHT BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT ALL LAYNDONS ARE SCUM!"

"JUST STOP IT JAMES!"

"NO I WON'T."

"WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH HATING THEM? WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS OR SOMETHING?"

That was absolutely the wrong thing to say, I was beyond pissed, so I pulled out my wand.

"James calm down she didn't mean it "Grizz said as he and Fred closed in on me, acting as if I was a dangerous convict.

"OH YES SHE DID!" I shouted back.

Rose just stood there.

"Rose just go upstairs." Lily said

"NO! This needs to be sorted out now!" Hugo yelled.

"What's to sort out?" Rose said.

"Nothing. You can't possibly date that slime. "Fred said.

"Excuse me?"

"Rose, it's not a good idea." Albus said.

"Yeah Rose, he's nothing but bad news." Grizz added reluctantly

"Oh that's right, everyone gang up on me!"

"No one is ganging up on you! We're only trying to look out for you!" I said

"LOOK OUT FOR? ME THAT'S COMPLETLEY MENTAL!"

"NO ROSE YOU ARE COMPLETLEY MENTAL. YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING SOMEONES OUT TO GET YOU WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU_"

Just then the portrait hole opened and Wood walked in room.

"Oh hey James "he said looking up absent mindedly "I've got the map, sorry I what's going on?"

"Rose is dating Nick Layndon" I said, still glaring at her.

Jordan did a double take "What?"

Rose turned right around and stalked towards her dormitory.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Away from you!"

"We're not done here!"

She stopped and glared at me.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, SO STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE AND GROW UP!"

Then she left, she stormed upstairs as if she was the victim. Hello was she the one who had been low balled? That was told out of nowhere that your cousin was dating some sleaze ball? NOPE!

So out of anger I kicked the table, it actually really hurt and Grizz threw himself into an armchair.

"Gentlemen we have a problem." he said.

We all sighed and sat down in silence.

"I don't believe this shit." I said.

"James there's nothing we can do." Albus said.

"You know what pisses me off the most?" I said "That you three knew all day and didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah actually I'm not too pleased about that myself." Fred said.

"Guys she didn't want us to say anything." Corbin began

"So what you were going to just keep us in the dark about it?" Grizz asked.

"No, she needed to tell you herself." Leahah said.

"And what if she hadn't?" Hugo asked. "Would you have told?"

"Yes!" they all said together.

"GODDAMN IT!" I yelled kicking the table again. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THEYRE GOING TO WIN THIS."

"James calm down." Lily said.

"No Lily, I won't calm down! This is not going to be good okay? This whole situation is extremely bad. The Layndons have infiltrated our family!"

"I understand that, but there is nothing we can do."

"Actually there is."

"James please" Leahah said "If you try to push her away from him it's just going to bring them closer."

"Don't say that, it's gross."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So what are we going to do?" Fred asked the room.

"Nothing I suppose." Lily said.

"We have to do something!" Hugo said.

I hesitated a minute "We cant."

"What?" Grizz said.

"Leahah is right. As much as it pisses us off, we'll have to deal with it."

Again there was silence.

"Lily, maybe we should go check on her?" Leahah said, and they disappeared up the staircase.

"So Wood," I said "you had the map huh?"

He looked at me and nodded. He was still standing in the same place, he hadn't moved at all, actually he looked like he had just been hit over the head with a hammer.

"You okay?" Grizz asked him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine" he said, but his voice cracked so I knew he was lying " I just_"

"Yeah we know mate." I said

And it was strange, I'm pretty sure he knew what I was insinuating, and yet he didn't argue, interesting.

"Did you find out anything good?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What?" he said.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Oh right_ yeah. Here" he walked over and handed me the map.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, but you know what I think I'm going to bed_ headache."

"Are you_"

"Yeah, goodnight guys."

We all waved to him and watched him disappear.

"You guys realize that it's barley seven o'clock right?" Grizz said.

"Yeah well, we can't expect him to take something like that well." Albus said.

"So you were right James," Corbin said "Wood's got it bad for Rose."

"Yup, and now we have to watch him, watch her with that sleaze ball."

"She doesn't even know him" Hugo said.

"Yeah but she knows we hate him, and I mean it's got to be fun to completely piss your family off." Fred added.

"Yeah but what about_" Hugo began.

"Wood is a big boy, he'll be fine." Fred said.

"Not too sure about that one mate. He's in bed at seven, on the night he designated two days ago to analyze Ravenclaw."

"Well he did the spying thing."

"Yeah, but he didn't share anything with us did he?"

"Wow," Grizz said "he finally put something before quidditch."

"That's not necessarily a good thing." I said.

Again there was a silence.

"Let's all agree right now to ignore Layndon, that way Rose won't forget we don't approve and no one will say anything stupid." Albus said.

We all nodded and sighed.

"Well" Grizz said , standing up " I'm heading down to the kitchens, anyone want to come?"

"I will." Fred said.

"Me too." Hugo said.

Then they all trooped out.

"James, Corbin and I have to go to the library, why don't you talk to Wood?" Al said.

"That is a good idea." I said standing up and heading for my room.

When I got up there he was laying on his bed throwing a snitch in the air.

"Hey." I said walking over to my bed, next to him and sitting down.

"Hey." he said back ,not even looking at me.

"What's going on with you?" I asked, obviously I knew the answer but I wanted him to say it out loud.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Yes James really, the world is a wonderful place filled with lots of adventure and cute little surprises."

Okay that whole sentence right there, incredibly creepy.

"So, you think that surprise was cute?"

"What surprise?"

"Rose and Layndon."

"Oh that one? Yes that was just darling!"

"Then why are you upset?"

"What makes you think I'm upset?"

"You're lying in bed, and it's not even eight o'clock. Not to mention the fact that you had a quidditch meeting planned and now you don't seem to care."

"Quidditch isn't the most important thing in the world James."

"Oh, but my cousin is?"

He hesitated a minute then looked up at me "That depends, which one?"

"Wood this isn't a joke. I'm trying to help you here."

"Trying to help me how?"

"Trying to help you, admit the truth_"

"Oh Merlin!"

"Trying to help you deal with this fucking bombshell!"

"Typical!"

"Trying to help you get through this!"

"I don't need help! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"You're such a liar!"

"Why does everything always have to be about Rose?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"How many more times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Until you tell the truth!"

Suddenly he was very angry; he jumped of his bed and turned to glare at me.

"What do you want me to say James? What exactly do you want me to say? You want me to say I like Rose? Alright fine, I DO, happy? I have since we were like thirteen and you constantly running your mouth about it for YEARS has not helped things!"

"I_"

"No, you know what James? It doesn't matter now! I need to get over it, and I really don't think you'll be able to aid that process!"

"Wood_"

"You got your confession." he said walking towards the door "I'm out."

Then he left. I have no idea where he went, but he was gone for a while. I stayed up in the dormitory and stared at the floor in shock. I couldn't believe after all this time I had finally got him to confess his feelings, though the circumstances weren't all that good.

He came back around nine, I was on my bed doing homework, and everyone else was still in the common room.

He looked at me when he came in and sighed "Sorry." he said "I'm sorry I flipped out on you, it's not your fault."

"And I'm sorry I've harassed you constantly over the last few years." he gave me a halfhearted grin and walked over to his bed.

"So," I said "where do you go from here?"

He looked at me; he looked very depressed actually it sucked.

"That," he said "is a really good question."

I didn't say anything, just sort of sat there, because I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would have made the situation worse, which I probably would have.

"I'm getting a shower," he said, leaving the room again.

After that I sat down and started writing this, I should probably wrap it up though he'll be back soon, or everyone else will come up. Let me just say one more thing.

I know I may have over reacted a bit and I know that I am totally biased because Wood is my best mate, but Nick Layndon is NOT the right guy for Rose.

Unfortunately though, I think Rose will have to figure that out for herself.

I just hope that he's not as much like his cousin as everyone says he is…

Well goodnight journal,

The disillusioned,

James Potter


	6. Snaked

Hello manly journal thing,

I know my last entry was a bit depressing, and I have to say that this entry isn't going to much better.

I have had an extremely bad day, very tiresome too. First I had to plan a surprise party for Grizz, and then I had to organize a spur of the moment intervention for Rose because she's an idiot.

Now don't worry she's not on drugs or anything, we just had to help her understand what a selfish bitch she's been lately.

Actually it ended up just being about ten minutes of me screaming at her, but whatever. I have boundaries, and once these boundaries are crossed I get extremely pissed off. One of my biggest things is the ditching and or ignoring of one's family.

My cousin Lawrence had decided to disassociate himself with us, because apparently we're too immature for him. Ask anyone, I make his life a living hell any chance I get.

The way I see, you are put on this Earth for a reason. Every person is given a family, some are more fortunate than others but either way, your family shapes who you are. My family gave me everything; I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything had it not been for them. I would die for any of them, even Lawrence, and I say that because I owe them all my lives, and I know that. We all know that, that's how we were raised. Every day we were lectured about how some ones greatest strength is love, and that we should appreciate every moment we get with a loved one, because they could be gone in a second.

Now I never thought Rose would be the one that we had to worry about. She was actually the one who would lecture us every day when we were kids. She was only quoting my parents and Aunts and Uncles, and was probably only saying it so we'd stop torturing her and be nice for once, but you'd think it would all sink in huh?

Apparently not.

Apparently in Rose land, the family's sole purpose is to embarrass her or smother her, so she has to replace us with a new family, this being Nick Layndon and his band of slimy Slytherin.

I told you last entry that I was biased, because of the whole Wood thing; I know that, which is why I have been very patient with the whole situation.

Rose wants to walk to class with him, fine, she wants to eat lunch with him, no big deal, but there are limits.

There is a difference between hanging out with your boyfriend and completely blowing your family off.

She had three strikes, she blew them all. Why? I don't know, but the intervention was necessary. I mean it sounds dramatic right, but she just_ she needed it, she needed a reminder.

See the first strike was really not at all a big deal, just little things like; she was hanging out with all the Slytherin prats in the halls and sitting with them at lunch. But last weekend she went a little too far, she gave up one of our oldest traditions. You probably know by now how much we value quidditch in our family, and this year the first game was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so since we weren't playing we were all going to sit together and make fun of the inferior and the talentless.

Here was Rose's dilemma, her "boyfriend" just so happened to be in the other house that wasn't playing, so basically she had to choose between her family and Layndon, and guess who she chose …..

We were at breakfast, right, and Fred was going around collecting bets from everyone.

We all thought Ravenclaw was going to take it, all except Wood, who had this weird complicated prediction that ended up coming true, that boy is very creepy sometimes...

**Oh** that's what I wanted to tell you. Remember last entry when I got him to admit that he liked Rose? Yeah well since then that has not been brought up once , that's not true it's was brought up once , two days afterwards when he told me "_it was no big deal_" and that he_ "was over it"_, **HAH** over it my ass.

Anyway Rose came down to breakfast, we talked , Wood made his creepy ass prediction thingy, then we all stood up to leave , and Rose got all weird .

"Hey guys" she said, "you don't mind if I sit with Nick do you?"

Uh yeah we do. We definitely do! Of course I didn't say that, I just kind of stood there.

"No of course we don't," Al said "where's Leahah?"

"Oh she's still in bed, she's got a bit of a head cold, so you're sure you don't mind?"

Again we all lied and said nothing, then left, and she went skipping off to the asshole she calls her boyfriend.

Well the walk down to the pitch was not enjoyable, I mean we were all trying to start a conversation, but it was rather depressing because, Wood (who is literally ecstatic every time the opportunity to scout the other teams arises) was all quiet.

"Are you okay?" Grizz asked him.

"What, yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't look fine." Fred said

"Yeah you look really upset." Corbin added.

"Well I'm not!" Wood yelled sounding rather frustrated.

"Is this about Rose?" Hugo asked

Wood turned to glare at him, and then at me, which was unfair because I didn't even tell anyone about what he had said, I swear nobody ever trusts me, it's rather aggravating.

"No, why would it be about Rose?

"Oh come on J" Grizz said "we all know you like her."

Wood shook his head and continued walking "Did James tell you that?"

"No" Fred said "we're not idiots Wood."

"Really?"

"Oh ha, ha, yes really, how else would you explain your little emo-fits since she started going with Layndon?"

"Alright look," Wood said stopping in front of the stands "I had a tiny little crush on her when I was thirteen, that was three years ago! I'm over it."

"But_" I said.

"No James I've told you this already, it was a long time ago, and we're friends."

"So you don't care that Rose and Layndon are dating?" Corbin said.

"Oh I care; I care because I hate Layndon, but so do you guys so_"

"So you don't_"

"Guys, can we please just stop talking about it and watch the match?" he had that serious look on his face so we all dropped it and followed him onto the stands where the teams were being introduced.

I'll tell you something though journal, I was really pissed at him at this point, because he lied. He lied right to all their faces, and he expected me to cover for him, which I did, but still.

_Only liked her when he was thirteen_ that is a load of bullshit because when he told me everything that night he most definitely did not say when, he said that he's liked her **SINCE** he was thirteen. You can't just say things like that then twist them around so that they make you look good. I mean that was a huge lie, since and when are two extremely different words that insinuate two entirely different things!

Stupid bastard I swear he gives me so many fucking headaches, I mean telling someone your over it is one thing, but at least act like you actually are.

Everybody knows that it's okay to lie as long as it's a good one, well apparently J didn't get that memo, he made a **COMPLETE** prat out of himself that afternoon, especially since he was preaching to us all about his feelings for Rose being in the past, psshhhh please.

Anyway what happened was that , the match turned out exactly how Wood had predicted , Thatcher caught the snitch, it was an upset, Hufflepuff won, Ravenclaw lost , there was cheering and screaming , and Wood made an unbelievable amount of money because he's like part seer or something, the freak.

So he was happy, and Grizz had just run off to collect money from the Ravenclaws, so he was even happier. So of course was when Rose showed up.

"Wood you are amazing." she said as she walked over to us.

"Yeah and now he's richer than all of us." Fred said which was more than true.

Then she pulled out a handful of sickles and paid her debt to the almighty quidditch oracle.

"Where'd you get those?" Fred asked noticing the left over sickles.

"I bet on Wood's call against Zach."

"I'm glad someone had faith in me." Wood said.

"I've always had faith in you" she answered.

Awe isn't that sweet? **NO** it isn't because both of them are "_over_" each other. They've "_moved on_". They're "_friends_" now, so don't be fooled by the flirting and the blushing because it's all just a clever ruse!

I know hard to believe right.

Anyway, it was just then that I noticed that Rose was barley wearing a shirt, like she was literally wearing a tank top that barely covered her. It looked like it might have been Lily's.

"Rose what are you wearing?" I asked, noticing how badly she was shaking.

"Weren't you wearing a sweatshirt this morning?" Wood asked, probably because he was staring at her at some point like he always does, **BUT** as a friend, of course.

"DAMN!" Rose said "I left it over with Nick."

Okay that raises the red flags, any talk of losing clothing around any type of male companion. Lost shirt and slimy boyfriend do **NOT** mix well with scary over protective cousins and "friends".

"No guys," Rose said, apparently picking up on the death glares "they made me take it off because it was a Gryffindor sweatshirt."

"So you watched the whole game wearing that?" I asked, she nodded and shivered again.

How stupid can one person be, WEAR AN ACTAUL SHIRT UNDER YOUR SWEATSHIRT.

I was about to give her mine, but instead someone else decided to be saintly. Guess who that someone was?

"Here" Wood said, handing her his sweatshirt.

Oh yes journal he is definitely over her, who could ever possibly think that he may like her as more than a friend?

Oh and that's not the best part , Mr. Wood, apparently also lacks the ability to dress himself, so allow me to correct my above statement .

How stupid can two people be, WEAR ACTUAL SHIRTS UNDER YOUR SWEATSHIRTS!

Journal he stood there in like 50 degree weather in a white beater, MERLIN'S PANTS WHAT A GOOD FRIEND I mean really aren't you just amazed by the friendliness of his actions? I was so wrong, he's defiantly over her.

And Grawp will be the next headmaster of Hogwarts.

"No Wood it's okay, we're going inside anyway, and you can't walk around like that" Rose said, apparently noticing the fact that her "friend" had been just as stupid as she had, if not more so.

"No Rose take it! You've been freezing for hours and besides we have to wait for Grizz to get back from collecting my money from the Ravenclaw lot." Wood said with a wink and a grin.

I turned to look at both of them as Rose reluctantly pulled his hoodie on "Great minds make the same stupid decisions I suppose." I said.

"But Wood its flu season; don't you want to be on your game for quidditch?" Rose asked, he looked at her funny and rolled his eyes "For the last time Rose I'm fi_" he stopped for a minute and raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me that's what Nick said to you." he said.

Apparently the answer was yes, which didn't come at all to our surprise because we all knew how big of a jackass Nick Layndon was.

"Some boyfriend" Albus said, Rose glared at him and I smiled at her, seeing right through her Wood and me will never happen bit like I always do.

Then we stood there waiting for Grizz while Wood froze his ass off.

Now you may be asking yourself, James since you're actually intelligent enough to dress yourself, why didn't you give your sweatshirt to Rose or Wood?

One reason journal **PUNISHMENT**, punishment for being such little liars! (Especially Wood) If he wants to be "_over her_" freezing to death so that she's comfortable isn't an ideal way to do that! I helped him learn his lesson. I also sang several inspirational songs such as Hot in Here (which is an old muggle song) 5oo degrees (an old Weird Sisters' song) and the song from the commercial for fever pitch quidditch supplies.

Anyway, by the time Grizz got back ten minutes later, Jordan Wood was a very pissed off, nearly frozen "friend".

"What the hell took so long!" he yelled as Grizz approached.

"Miranda Finiff."Grizz said with a smirk.

"Are you telling me that I've been standing here freezing while you've been off snogging some girl?" Wood said furiously.

"Not some girl, Miranda Finiff" Grizz answered with yet another smirk. We all laughed heartily.

Well Jordan didn't, but that was mainly because he was freezing to death. I actually thought he was going to punch him, especially when Grizz looked at him and said, "Wood why aren't you wearing a shirt, it's like 50 degrees out!"

"Do you think I don't know that!" he snapped.

"You look like an ass."

"I KNOW!"

"But WHY?"

"Wood was being a gentleman, because Rose's boyfriend is a prick." Corbin said struggling to stop laughing.

"What did he do?"

"Well see, Rosie much like young Mr. Wood here decided that there was no need to wear actual clothing underneath her sweatshirt, so after the Slytherins made her take it off, on a count of the whole hating Gryffindor thing, she froze her ass off the whole game . So then Wood gave her his sweatshirt which is why he's freezing to death and being eye fucked by the female population of Hogwarts." Albus said.

"Awe Jordy's such a gentleman." Grizz said whilst Rose glared at him and Corbin for their harsh (yet none the less truthful) comments.

"Yes, woo who yay for me! Now can we go inside before I die?" Wood asked.

I wasn't ready for the punishment to end, but I (like the good friend I am) swallowed my sick obsession with revenge for the truth and followed everyone to the castle where Jordan defrosted in the Great hall and still managed to make himself look like a complete Prat.

See once we were indoors Rose attempted to give him the hoodie back, but Mr. Friend would have none of that.

"No keep it." he said.

"_But we're inside." Rose said.

"Yeah but I'd rather not watch all the perverts stare at you. " he mumbled, staring down at his plate.

And what friend would?

"You're being stared at just as much." She finally said.

"It's different." Wood said.

This was true.

"He's right Rose you'd better leave it on." Hugo said.

"Besides it looks better on you." Wood smirked.

I just grinned and shook my head. It's starting get old journal, my patience is growing increasingly thin with both "friends" and all their "friendliness".

"I don't know Wood it did bring out your eyes." Grizz said, resulting in Wood throwing a roll at him from across the table.

"Rose!"

We looked up to see Leahah walking towards us, "Nick's looking for you in the hall".

I looked over and saw Wood do the neck twitch…which I haven't told you about. See every time and I mean **every time** Layndon's name is brought up Wood does this thing where he like cracks his neck or something, any way I just noticed this like two weeks ago. Of course I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this, maybe Jordan is under the impression that being friends with somebody means twitching like a serial killer every time their boyfriend is brought up.

Anyway Rose stood up and started towards the doors.

"Thanks, feeling better?" she said to Leahah. (Who may or may not have been suffering from an STD)

Leahah shrugged and sat down, and then she looked at Wood and rolled her eyes.

"Wood it's almost winter! We get it you have muscles no one cares so put some clothes on, you look like an ass." the whole table started to laugh.

But Wood didn't seem to care he was too busy looking at his "friend" out of the corner of his eye.

"Anyone want to explain to me why he's dressed for the beach?" Leahah asked.

"Because Rose lost her sweatshirt and Layndon wouldn't give his up, so Wood decided to do the right thing and_" Hugo explained.

"Why wouldn't he give her his shirt?"

"Something about needing to be on his game for quidditch." Wood said grimly

"Evil twit."

"Sure is" he said , looking up just in time to see Rose walk back to the table , wearing her own sweatshirt and handing him his.

"Here" she said "I got mine back but thank you so, so much it was really sweet of you."

Then Leahah scooted down so she had room, but she didn't sit down, nope she didn't sit down ….

"Guys I'm going to sit with Nick."

No one said anything, we just stared at her. How could she possibly want to be around him after he let her freeze all afternoon? She was letting herself become a doormat, and I would have told her that, but I didn't fancy a shouting match in the great hall so I just let her go.

"Go ahead Rose; we'll see you back in the common room." Leahah said. So she left, and we didn't speak to her the rest of the night.

That was the beginning journal, it only increased from there, we saw her less and less over the week in fact I don't think she sat at our table since Sunday. But today, today was a completely different story, today not only did she cross the line, she leaped over it, she leaped over it and didn't look back.

I swear the Slytherin fucks are pure evil, it was entirely their fault. Rose had been snaked.

See today was Grizz's eighteenth birthday, his last at Hogwarts, so we did exactly what he didn't want us to do; we threw him a surprise party.

Not that it was a surprise because Lily accidently told him what we were doing, two days after I told her, but still it was a big deal.

So we came down to breakfast all excited, sang happy birthday, punched him in the arm etc., and he pretended like he didn't know where we were going , as we walked down to the three broomsticks , that was when Layndon showed up.

"Hey can we talk real quick?" he said pulling Rose away from everyone.

"We'll wait", Lily said

"No it's alright, you guys go."

"You sure." Leahah asked.

"Yeah."

So we left her there talking to Layndon, trusting that she understood that this was not something that would be acceptable for her to blow off, unfortunately she did not.

We got down to the three broomsticks , said surprise , Grizz pretended like he was surprised , Wood actually was surprised and jumped when we all yelled probably because he was daydreaming about friendships and such.

Anyway we had a good time, and I didn't even think about Rose until an hour later when Mr. Friend brought her up "casually ".

"So" he said leaning on the bar where Lily and I were sitting "what happened to Rose?"

I was about to point out the fact that he was not good at lying, when I realized that I had yet to see Rose.

"That's actually a really good question" I said.

"I'm sure she'll show up soon, she knows how important it is, and I heard her tell Nick the other day that she couldn't miss it." Lily said calmly.

"Yeah but what if she_"

"Don't say it James, Rose would never pick him over us!"

I nodded and ordered another butter beer.

"Maybe she'll walk through the door in ten minutes and well find out that she wasn't even with Layndon" Wood said half heartedly

"Yeah, I don't think so mate, she'll probably bring the slime ball with her. If she even shows up at all!"

"James, relax. She'll be here any minute. "Lily said, standing up and walking away from us.

Well she was wrong journal, she was dead wrong.

Another hour went by, then another, then another, finally curiosity got the better of me and I stood up to address the room.

"Oi" I said standing on my table "any of you lot know where Rose is?"

I saw Lily, Leahah, and Grizz rolled their eyes; everyone else looked at me with interest.

"Is she supposed to be here?" Sean Finnegan asked.

"Yeah, she is."

"Oh, well I saw her on my way here." he said reluctantly.

"So she's in the village than?"

"Yup."

Now no one was rolling their eyes, instead they were staring at Sean, who suddenly looked nervous.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"Uh_"

"Sean, mate, just tell us we'll find out anyway." Fred said.

Sean still didn't look up to sharing.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Al said.

"Uh_"

"Just tell us!" Lily shouted making everyone jump.

"She was on the hill behind the shrieking shack snogging Layndon." Sean said closing his eyes as if he thought we were going to hit him.

"Really," I said "when was this?"

"About two hours ago."

I nodded and jumped down from the table grabbing my coat and heading for the door, Fred jumped up to follow me but Grizz stopped us.

"Guys just let her go_" he said.

"Let her go? Grizz she blew us off so that she could make out with her_"

"I know James, but you can't go storming up there, it'll only piss her off."

"Piss her off?" Fred said "What could she possibly have to be pissed about?"

"Just please let her go, we have another hour before we need to go back so maybe she'll stop by."

"She'd better."

She didn't. The hour went by, everyone started leaving, and I wasn't pleased.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," I said as we all trooped out of the three broomsticks , " we're having an intervention."

They all turned to stare at me.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

" Yeah, I am we need to stop this before it gets out of hand_"

"Yes, but an intervention?" Corbin asked.

"Gotta do what you gotta do!"

"But James, interventions are for drug addicts and crazies!" Grizz said.

"Yeah well I think deserting your family for someone you barley know is crazy!"

"Barely know? James they've been dating for over a month!" Leahah said.

"Are you defending her?" Fred asked

"No, it's just; this might be a little harsh."

"But we have to do it;" Lily said "as much as it sucks, Rose needs a wakeup call."

"Yeah, she needs to remember the people who have always been there for her." Albus said.

I nodded as we approached the castle, "I guess we'll just do it in an empty classroom."

(That's what she said!) ;)

"How about McGonagall's?" Hugo asked.

"That'll work."

"You're actually doing this?" Grizz asked.

Again I nodded, ignoring the crowd pulling us to the great hall, and heading instead to the marble staircase.

"Leahah can you go wait for her in the common room and bring her to McGonagall's room?" I asked.

Leahah took a deep breath, nodded, and turned to go up the steps.

We all headed to the room.

"So what exactly does this intervention entail?" Corbin asked.

"We're going to tell Rose how we feel." I answered.

"Actually," Albus began "it's probably better if you don't share."

"What! Why?" I demanded.

"Because James, you're liable to just jump down her throat!"

"Well maybe that's what she needs!"

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"You lot realize this is insane right?" Grizz said holding the classroom door open for us.

"Yeah, we know." Fred said.

"She's not going to like this." Wood said, speaking for the first time in ages.

"I could give a hippogriffs arsehole what she likes," Hugo said "we don't like that she's dating Layndon!"

"And we never would have ditched her for one of our girlfriends!" Fred added.

"I know but guys_" Wood sighed.

"No Wood, this may seem insane but it's gotta happen!" I said.

"Alright, I'm just warning you that it's not going to be pretty."

"We already know that much."

I figured we'd sit down and a minute later Leahah and Rose would come walking through the door, nope apparently wherever she was she was having a really good time. We waited so long that Grizz actually fell asleep, not that that's hard for him.

"Does anyone know your all in here?" Rose asked, as Leahah closed the door behind her. "Okay, you guys are kinda freaking me out, what is going on?"

"This is an intervention Rose" Leahah walking and sitting next to me.

She looked at us for a second and then started to laugh, as if she thought it was a joke.

"An intervention "she said "for what?".

"Rose you should probably sit down." Leahah said.

"Not until someone tells me what the hell is going on, why are you giving me an 'intervention'"

"Because you are slowly transitioning into being a slimy, worthless, brainless, gutless, stuck up, selfish slytherin git!" I said, I had been thinking that up the whole way back to the castle, quite a nice delivery if I do say so myself, very effective.

"WHAT!" Rose screamed laughing again "this has to be the stupidest thing you lot have ever done!"

That's just a ridiculous accusation because I once got a turkey baster stuck up my nose , and had to get it removed at Saint Mungos , so yeah this doesn't hold a candle to Christmas break forth year.

"Rose this is serious would you just sit down and listen" Albus asked.

She sat down and rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm listening."

We all looked at each other, trying to decide who should go first, and then Fred spoke "Well as James said, we think you're spending a bit too much time with the Slytherin lot."

"And Rose we all know that that's definitely not a good thing" Corbin added.

"Not this again!" She said "You can't automatically hate someone because their_"

"It's not just that they're in Slytherin!" Hugo said.

"You said it yourself, they're all terrible people." Lily Said softly.

"That doesn't matter" Rose demanded "you can't just group them all together!"

"ROSE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE POINT" I yelled finally losing my temper, "YOU'RE CHANGING, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THEM, IT'S LIKE A DISEASE!"

"Mate, you have to calm down." Wood whispered behind me.

"THEY DON'T CARE ROSE, NOT ABOUT YOU, NOT ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES!"

"James seriously, take it down a notch." Wood said louder, getting to his feet.

" I NEVER EVER THOUGHT YOU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE,YOU WHO KNOWS WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE NO ONE THERE , I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D KICK US ASIDE SO QUICKLY."

"James." Wood pleaded.

"HES NOT WORTH IT ROSE, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU OKAY, AND I FOR ONE AM NOT GONNA STICK AROUND AND WATCH YOU LOSE EVERYTHING OR GET YOUR HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"JAMES STOP!" Wood shouted, everyone was staring at me , as if they didn't know that was coming, Grizz was still a sleep…amazing.

"SO YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND GET A REAITY CHECK, THEN MAYBE YOU CAN LEARN TO APPRECIATE THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU NOT LYING LITTLE"

"I SAID ENOUGH" Wood bellowed finally coming to stand between me and Rose.

"NO SHE NEEDS TO REALIZE_"

"GIVE IT A REST!" He yelled, he looked really serious and Rose looked seriously scared, so I decided that I had said what I needed to say and went to sit down.

The room was silent until Albus finally gathered the courage to speak

"Rose today wasn't the first time you completely blew us off for him." he said.

"I know, and I am really sorry, I feel so bad about today, but I lost track of time and_"

"The point is you promised that you'd hang with us today, since all you're ever doing is sitting in the library or hanging with Layndon." Corbin added.

"Rose you're not just family, your our best friend and we miss you." Lily said.

"We just don't want you to change." Hugo mumbled.

"I know you think this was stupid and unnecessary, but we thought it was the only way to get our point across." Fred said.

"Rose I didn't mean to blow up at you" I said quietly, suddenly feeling really guilty for my outburst "It's just _ I just want you to be careful."

She smiled at me. I guess she had forgiven me.

"So do you guys forgive me about today? And every day for that matter?" she asked sheepishly.

We all smiled and nodded "I promise I'll be around a lot more" she said.

Since the drama appeared to be over everyone stood up, walking out of the room and hugging Rose as they did

Me and Wood hung back a bit because I still felt a little guilty, and of course Jordan was just being a good "friend".

"I really am sorry for screaming." I said quietly "I promise to stay out of your social life from now on."

She smiled and hugged me "Fat chance, but it's alright. I trust you "she said, I gave her one more smile and left the room.

Then I waited out in the corridor for Wood to finish being a good " friend " , and once he came out we headed down to the pitch to spy on Hufflepuff.

"So, all in all not a bad day" I said.

He looked at me and shook his head "Are you having a laugh, because if not you need medical attention."

"I mean, we did get our point across to her."

"Well you got yours."

"Yeah, but you know how it is mate, Layndon just has a tendency to get under your skin."

"Not really."

I stared at him "Oh come off it, every time Layndon's name is mentioned you start acting all sketchy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Either you glare at the ceiling_"

"Do not!"

"Or you forget what you were talking about and daydream for like ten minutes_"

"Nuh uh!"

"Or you do the neck twitch thing."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know it's really odd, it's like you crack your neck every time Rose mentions him."

He stared at me for a minute and then raised his eyebrows "Mate you need to fuck off and get a life."

"Yeah maybe." I laughed.

-Awkward silence-

"So, why did you lie?" I asked.

"What are you on about now?"

"Last weekend at the match, when you told everyone that you haven't liked Rose in three years."

"Oh"

"Yeah. What the hell?"

"James, I just_ it's obvious that this whole Layndon thing isn't going to end anytime soon so it really doesn't matter how I feel."

"It's also obvious that you treat Rose ten times better then Layndon does."

He sighed "Yeah he's a dick."

"So it won't take long for Rose to see through him!" I said reassuringly.

He looked at me for a minute and then sighed again "Let's just stop talking about it, whatever happens, happens."

I nodded and followed him under the grand stands where we watched Hufflepuff practice for the next hour.

Then we came up to the common room and told the rest of the team how bad they sucked , then I came up here to write this down , because I'm a little emotional girl .

I just can't let anyone find out about that last bit.

Anyway, I'm leaving you pretty much the same way I did last week. Rose is being an idiot, Wood is completely messed up, and there's nothing I can do but wait and see what happens. I mean you can only have so many interventions, if this didn't work I don't know what will.

I really, really, really hate the Layndons...

Maybe I should start a club?

I know Wood would join, everyone else would to, and If they didn't I would threaten them, or bribe them, with like cookies or something. Oh we could have jackets and like a theme song, it would be great… and also maybe a little gay.

Oh well.

Anyway the girlfriend search isn't doing so well either, I never realized how emotionally unappealing the girls in Hogwarts are, they all seem to be either completely insane or complete bitches.

Now I love Rose, but she kind of falls in both of those categories.

Layndon doesn't see the crazy yet, but Wood, Wood has seen Rose through all of her highs and lows , and how he could have ever fallen in love with her I'll never know , but it happened , and now we all have to watch Rose unknowingly rip his heart out every day.

Plus he may do some permanent damage to his neck if she keeps talking about Layndon in front of him.

Maybe he should have a code name …like Slimy McAsswad, no I don't reckon Rose would like that….

I don't know journal, but I think it's about time I wrap it up.

I shall see you when I see you,

The vindicated James Potter


	7. Step Up

HELLOOOOOOOOOO BOOK!

Never in my life have I been so very proud.

I am proud of Wood, and my cousin (Rose), and Myself!

Life's been really good lately. I have a girlfriend! (Well sort of) I'll tell you about that later, first I have to tell you that Wood has decided to stop lying to himself and Merlin and FINALLY go for it with Rose!

We have holiday coming up so I think he'll tell her then because apparently "I messed everything up" for him the last time he tried. Unless of course he keeps putting it off and putting it off because he's too afraid. Somehow I feel like that is the more likely case scenario.

I really don't think he has anything to worry about though because Rose and Satan (Layndon, that's the code name I decided on, because Rose got rather upset when I called him slimy McAsswad) anyway they've been having a lot of rows lately. Most of them are about Wood actually, because apparently he's trying to steal Rose away, which wasn't even true until very recently. All and all it's been pretty entertaining. Layndon is so unbelievably freaked by Wood being around Rose, he won't even let go of her when he's around, it's pathetic.

See it all started a few weeks ago, when Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff died, which was a total bummer because Beak was the coolest hippogriff .He's been at the school forever. He let my Dad ride him, attacked Scorpius' dad, then escaped execution thanks to Dad and Aunt Hermione with Sirius Black (whom I'm named after). It really sucked to see him go. We used to always go down to Hagrid's to pet him. He let me and Wood ride him once, and it was so cool. I guess I never imagined him dying; it was rough, on all of us. Lily and Rose cried almost the whole day.

Hagrid had sent us a letter telling us about it, so we planned to go down after our quidditch practice, unfortunately we didn't get to say goodbye because we were held up by Satan being a complete prat.

I don't even know how the argument started or why he acted the way he did, it was rather ridiculous.

All I know is that we came out of the locker room and Rose was standing there, tears running down her face, apparently grabbing for her wand. When when she saw us she tried to play it cool, I guess she was trying to keep the peace.

"You ready?" she said shooting nervous glances between us and the Slytherins.

"Where are you going?" Layndon asked

"Witherwings "Rose said softly (Witherwings is Beak's alias because technically he's a wanted hippogriff).

"Look babes, why don't you stay here, and watch our practice? It won't be as depressing and Zach usually gets knocked around a bit." Layndon said. I just glared at him.

"Sorry Nick, but I have to go." Rose said desperately.

"Rose you can't get yourself worked up over every little thing! It's a bloody bird for god's sake!"

"A vicious bird too, my dad's told me about them, one almost killed him!" Scorpius said.

Almost killed him my ass! I've heard the stories, and little Scorpius has been deceived.

"He's NOT just a bloody bird and he most certainly is not VICIOUS!" Rose yelled, more tears flowing from her eyes.

Now, Wood has this habit of preventing physical violence, for whatever reason he doesn't enjoy it as much as the rest of us do, so before Satan could open his fat ass mouth, Mr. Friend had to but in.

"Look we won't be long, then she can come up here and it'll put her in a better mood okay?" he said.

Of course before he said this he did the neck twitch thing like three times so he was most likely strangling Layndon in his head.

"But why go down there in the first place? There's nothing you can do!" Layndon snapped, Rose shook her head and started crying harder, so Wood put his hand on her shoulder, which made Layndons face redden.

"I need to say goodbye." Rose said

"Why, Rose?" Satan asked, still glaring at Wood's hand.

"I JUST DO, WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?" she finally snapped.

(Here comes the yelling)

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MAKE_"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" Jacob Layndon screamed, interrupting his devil spawn cousin. "This little lovers spat is ruining our practice, so why don't you lot get outta here and take Miss Drama Queen with you! "

You see that, perfect example of why despise Jake Layndon the way I do.

"Jake_" Nick began sounding offended.

"Locker room!" Jake said.

"But_" he said, still staring at Wood's hand that was still on Rose's shoulder.

"LOCKER ROOM!"

The team rushed in and Satan followed giving us one last dirty look before he disappeared.

"Sorry about that Rose" Colby said as he followed his team in. "Sometimes Jake forgets he's not team captain_ or Nick's father."

See that's the only problem with Colby, he's cool, but he puts up with way to much bullshit .Wood would never have that! If we ever tried to boss the team around he'd have us doing laps till we puked.

"We should probably go." Grizz said, and slowly we started off towards Hagrid's.

By the time we all got there Buckbeak had gone. We saw Hagrid burying him in the garden, he turned to look at us, and his face was all red and wet. That was the hardest part, seeing Hagrid that torn up. I guess he felt like he should have been able to do something, which is ridiculous because beak was already one the oldest living hippogriffs ever recorded.

Everyone stopped about five yards away from the garden, I continued walking forward though and without speaking grabbed a shovel to help him dig. I just wanted him to know we were there, and that we really did care. I almost cried when he summoned the body, I heard Lily break down behind me and when I turned saw that Rose was crying too, into WOOD's shoulder! I almost smiled but caught myself; I'd get him for that later.

Anyway we were standing there and suddenly someone coughed. That someone just so happened to be Satan .Well Wood and Rose jumped apart, both looking incredibly uncomfortable, especially Wood who was receiving one of the worst death stares I had ever seen.

"Hagrid I offer you my condolences." Layndon said, still glaring in Mr. Friend's direction. "Shame, such a beautiful creature." We all stared at him; this was the same kid who had just called beak a bloody bird!

He continued to glare at Wood as he grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her over to him. I wish she would have punched him in the face, I also wish she would have bruised so that I would have had a legitimate excuse to pop him one too.

"Thank you fer comin you lot, I jus needed someone here." Hagrid said softly

"We're always here for you Hagrid." I replied.

He smiled his half giant smile and looked back at Buckbeak's grave, " I'm glad you all go ter know em."

"So are we." Wood said.

Then we heard thunder in the distance, a storm was coming, perfect timing.

"You lot had better get up to the school." Hagrid said wiping his eyes.

"No, we'll stay." Lily said

"No I need I need to be alone for a bit, thank you all so much fer comin though."

We smiled, nodded, and reluctantly turned to walk back to the castle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Satan and Rose fall back a bit, they appeared to be arguing, and every few seconds he would pull her wrist like he had earlier.

I turned around, shook my head, and noticed that Wood had been looking back at them too.

"He does that one more time and we may have a problem." he whispered so that only I could hear him.

"Does what?" I asked.

"He's gonna rip her arm off!"

"He's just pissed because of what happened back there."

He didn't say anything, just kept staring forward.

"You know you probably shouldn't have done that" I said .

"Done what?"

"Any of it."

"What was I supposed to do let her cry? Layndon didn't seem to care!"

"But you did?"

He looked at me "Yes, I do... did, whatever."

I smiled to myself, he was still so determined to deny the fact that he wanted to be with Rose. Maybe it's because he thought it would hurt less if he pretended he wasn't interested….that was working great.

Anyway later that night Rose and Corbin had prefect duties, and Wood and Al had detention for trying to practice with a snitch in an empty classroom. Apparently riding brooms indoors is frowned upon in this establishment. (Especially when Peeves causes you to lose control and you take out two chandeliers and a painting)

Oh well he knows better for next time.

We, the members of the team that had nothing to do but homework (and let's be honest, that's not going to happen) were sitting around the common room. This was when I decided to enlist some help on my mission.

"Hey guys" I said "I think we should try to get Wood and Rose together."

Fred stared at me "She has a boyfriend mate."

"I know but she likes Wood, I can tell."

"We all can." Grizz said.

"Well, Wood can't!"

"Thought he was over it?" Fred asked.

"So did he, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

They both looked at me and then at each other.

"I don't know James, what if they hook up and then break up and everything gets weird?" Grizz asked.

"Weirder than last year?"

"This is true." He shrugged.

"Come on guys!"

"James, if anything we really shouldn't be encouraging her to date anyone at all, she's only fifteen." Fred said.

"You sound like Uncle Ron."

"Well, I mean, look at how it is with her and Layndon what if it gets that way with_"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, didn't you see them today?"

"What the hugging thing?"

"Yeah but more specifically the fact that Wood does anything he can to prevent her from crying or feeling bad, he always has. Every argument he takes up for her, Layndon doesn't."

"Did he actually admit that he likes her?" Grizz asked.

"Yes!"

"James, I don't know." Fred said, looking into the fire.

"Just think about it, I don't want to push her into a relationship either but I just think that Jordan would be really good for her."

"You could be right." Grizz said "But let's just see what happens."

Journal apparently _waiting to see what happens_ is everyone's solution to everything. We don't need to wait, we need action! Then again I may not have to do anything, if Layndon keeps fucking up. You won't believe what he did the other day.

It was Hogsmeade weekend, and Rose told us that she would be spending the day with Leahah, and then going to meet up with Satan, instead of hanging out at the shop with us. Well of course Mr. Friend took that to mean that he couldn't go stag, so he picked some random girl from Ravenclaw, her name was Allison Masters. Now in any other situation I would have been really annoyed with him for the whole , random rebound thing, but his date was completely insane , so really the whole day just made him like Rose more, ha, ha hello irony !

Anyway the day was pretty fun because not only did Wood's date tank and Layndon almost ruin his relationship, but I got my, sort of-kind of girlfriend. Her name is Cassidy Redmond; she's a Gryffindor in my year. She's really cool we ended up spending the whole day together. She met up with us at George's shop with that Allison chick.

I'm not sure why Cassidy is friends with her and I'm not sure why Wood asked her out, because she was completely nutsy coo-coo, I mean not the bad ass kind of crazy like Rose is , the scary kind that only freaks people out. I could tell the second I met her that it was going to be an interesting day.

"Guys you know Allison Masters and Cassidy Redmond." Wood said opening the door for both girls.

"Hiya Red." I said smiling at Cassidy , whom I've known for quite a while, even though we haven't spoken since she told me she liked me in third year and I said no because I liked someone else.

"Sup Potty?" She said.

"So you girls want a V.I.P tour?" I asked, trying to prevent further embarrassment at the hands of Fred.

They both nodded and Wood and I lead them to the back of the store.

"Okay, this is Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Hogsmeade branch, founded in_"

"Oh my god!" the Allison girl shouted pointing to the corner of the back room where there was a cage of pigmy puffs.

"What?" Wood asked.

"Don't you see?"

"Allz what's wrong?" Cassidy asked looking confused.

"They've got them caged up like wild animals!"

"What the pigmy puffs?" I asked "_They are animals."

"Oh so that means they don't deserve freedom?" she snapped at me.

"No that means that if they weren't in a cage they'd be out of control."

"Al I'm sure they take really good care of them." Cassidy said rolling her eyes and giving me an apologetic smile.

"I should hope so!" She yelled "Look at all this stuff, I bet it was all tested on underprivileged magical creatures!"

Then she proceeded to walk around and read all the labels on the boxes, shouting out random, senseless things as she did so.

"Allison what are you doing?" Wood asked, running over to her.

"Sorry about this." Cassidy said looking at Allison with disgust "She does this with everything, I'm not sure why."

"Aren't you two friends?" I asked.

"NO WAY!"

"Then why are you hanging out?"

"Because her Mum is marrying my dad in March."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah."

"So you don't like her?"

"Nope."

"Okay well then I don't feel bad at all about doing this." I started walking over to Allison "Oi masters!" I yelled "I think it's about time you leave."

"Why?" she asked, as if she didn't do anything.

"Because you're running around here tearing things apart and saying we_"

"So you don't want the public to know how things are run around here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That this whole shop depends on the imprisonment and sale of harmless animals, not to mention all the ingredients needed to make a lot of this stuff!"

"So you're saying that my uncle George is like an evil man that has it out for all the animals and doesn't care about anything but money?"

"It appears so, and I have to say I am disappointed I've heard such good things about the Weasley's."

Cassidy stared at her, mouth open with shock and Wood had his head in his hands , obviously regretting the fact that it was his fault that crazy was even there.

"Okay" I said trying to stay calm, "You need to leave now."

"Yeah come on Allison." Wood said.

"But I_"

"No," I shouted "no, you need to leave."

"Why because I'm uncovering the truth?"

"OI! You crazy bitch, will you please just leave?"

She glared at me, apparently I had offended her, and then to make matters worse both Cassidy and Wood started cracking up laughing. So crazy took off running out of the shop.

"Should I go after her?" Wood asked us.

"I wouldn't" I said

"Yeah but I feel bad."

"Good luck."

Then he disappeared after her, and we were left alone still laughing our asses off.

"I was a little harsh on her wasn't I?" I asked.

"No." Cassidy said.

"But I had just met her."

"So, she came in here insulting your family she deserved it."

"So you have no idea why she acts like that?"

"She's convinced that the world is going to hell, you know all the animals are going to become extinct, the end is upon us kind of thing."

"How charming!"

"Yeah, that's why it was weird when Wood asked her out."

"I think it was because he knew she'd say yes."

"He just wanted a date?"

"Yeah, Rose has one so_"

"So that's still going on is it?"

"What?"

"Rose and Jordan?"

I smiled "It sure is, think we should go check on him?"

"Yeah let's make sure she didn't curse him."

By the time we got to the door they were in the street arguing, and Wood didn't look like he felt bad anymore , he watched her storm off then came inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Bitch." he said

"I noticed." I said

"I warned you!" Cassidy added.

Wood shrugged and leaned against the counter, where Fred and Grizz were trying to sell skiving snack boxes to a bunch of first years.

"Hey do you want to take a walk?" Cassidy asked suddenly.

I looked at Wood, who nodded.

"Sure" I said "Let me just say good bye to Uncle George."

I walked back behind the counter to his office "Hey Uncle George, I'm leaving."

"Oh okay, here." He said, handing me a few sickles "For helping out all morning."

"Thanks! See you at Christmas."

Then I walked back out and handed Wood my sickles. "I don't have any pockets." I said (I was wearing sweatpants) "keep this for me okay?"

He nodded and slipped them into his pocket, and I set off into the cold with Cassidy.

"So," she said "it's been a long time since we talked."

I nodded. I really didn't want to talk about our past. In all honesty when she made a move on me, I was a complete ass about it. I know I treated her badly. In a time when I was so desperate to be cool she was one of the only people who liked me for me, not just my famous family. If I could go back I would, because looking back on everything I think maybe we could have had something, I don't know. It's not like it matters now though because she'll know better than to screw around with me anymore…. Or at least so I thought….

"I'm really sorry about Ally." Cassidy said, breaking up the awkward silence.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault."

"Yes, but I should have warned you, I mean I tried to warn Jordan, but he didn't want to listen."

"That's because he's desperate!"

"Desperate?"

"Oh yes!"

"So you thin, he actually does like Rose?"

"He told me he does."

"Really? Wow I always thought it was just_ you know a joke."

"Yeah well apparently so did they"

"So what your trying to get them together?"

"Yup."

"What about her boyfriend?"

"Who Layndon? He's just a complete ass, all he does is make her life more difficult, but Wood, I don't know he just seems to get her, it's weird , he doesn't even have to say anything , and she just smiles whenever he's around. I mean it would really freak me out if I didn't trust him so much, I just I don't know, I can see Layndon breaking her heart, Wood he just couldn't."

She stared at me.

"I know I sound insane "I said.

"No, no you don't, actually James that's what makes you so great."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"The fact that you care about so many people so much , shows a level of maturity that most grown men don't even possess. "

"Wow, did you just call me mature?"

"Yeah, I did, I mean you've changed, you know that, you really have."

"Is that a good thing?"

She stopped and looked at me "You tell me."

Then guess what she did journal, she kissed me!

Can you believe that? It was SO random, I mean I haven't talked to the girl in forever, the last time I did she told me to burn in hell, and now she was kissing me. I wasn't sure how to react, I mean I kissed back of course, I'm not an idiot, but afterwards it was awkward.

"Well, that was_"

"Unexpected?" she said sheepishly.

"A bit."

"James, I've always liked you, you know that?"

"Even after_"

"I don't know ….do you plan on acting that way again?"

"No."

"Then we'll see what happens."

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"So are we like_"

"We'll see what happens."

Seriously why?

"I have to go."

"What?" I said.

"It's going on five, I said I'd meet a friend for dinner, I'll talk to you later!"

Then she walked away, and I just stood there still dumbstruck from what had just happened. And I still don't know whether we're going out or not, is that pathetic?

I mean we've hung out and all but she's…confusing.

Ugh anyway I got back to the Common room and found Fred sitting by the fire.

"So" he said "how was your afternoon?"

"Okay, got some money, Cassidy kissed me, oh and I saw a cat with half a tail_"

"No way!"

"I know it was all mutated like, totally creepy!"

"No you prat! Cassidy, she kissed you?"

"Oh yeah, well that was kind of creepy too, but in a much more enjoyable kind of way."

"So do you guys go out?"

I shrugged "Dunno."

"What do you mean you dunno?"

"I don't know."

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said we'd see what happens."

"Damn."

"What?"

"You must really suck at snogging."

"Do not!"

"Okay James."

"I don't!"

"Whatever."

"You're an ass!"

Fred's retort was interrupted by a very angry looking Rose storming down from the girls' dorm. She didn't see us, and we didn't say anything, she was in save me a cell in Azkaban mode, and you don't screw with that.

"What the hell is that all about?" I asked as she walked out the portrait hole

"Dunno."

A second later Wood came though the portrait "I'll be in here if you need me", he said to whoever was behind him presumably Rose. He came over to us and sat down.

"What's going on with Rose?" I asked.

"Oh her and Layndon are having a row." he said, with a cheerful smile.

"About what?" Fred asked.

"Me." he beamed.

"What did you do?" I asked grinning at him.

"I didn't do anything, Layndon is a lunatic!"

"So he just randomly_"

"No" Wood said reluctantly " after you left the shop I ran into Rose at the three broomsticks , and that Nelson bitch saw us and went squealing to Nick , who apparently went ballistic, so he's out there begging for forgiveness."

"Ha, ha " Fred said "you're a home wrecker."

"Piss off."

"What do you think is happening?" I asked.

"Dunno" Wood said "Get the map."

I dove in to my bag and pulled the marauders map so we could make sure that Rose was still outside.

"Is she going to forgive him?" Fred asked.

"Maybe for yelling, but probably not for standing her up."

"Wait, he stood her up?"

"SHHHH!"

We all shut up and stared at the portrait hole where Rose was walking back into the room, eyeing us and the map suspiciously.

"Everything okay?" Wood said as me and Fred tried to get the map out of her sight.

"Yes." She said, glaring at us, in a way that reminded me of how Aunt Hermione glares at Uncle Ron.

"but you would already know that of course" she said leaning on the rail to the dormitories," seeing as you've been in here spying on me, with that wretched map."

I stood up and stared at her, shocked by her disrespect.

"Do not ever, EVER insult the marauders in my presence." I said.

She rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

"The concerned older cousin routine is getting tired James." She said.

"You're right, so you should definitely break up with Satan." I said, and then she flipped me the finger over her shoulder and disappeared.

"Wow." I said "so he stood her up?"

Wood stared at me and then shook his head "Yes." he said rolling his eyes at my excitement.

"Why?"

"No clue."

"So, Rose was just sitting alone at the three broomsticks all day?"

"Yup."

"And yet it does not appear that they've broken up." Fred said.

"No it doesn't!"

"Oh well" Wood said grimly "What do you expect? Layndon slithers his way out of everything bastard, so did anything happen with Cassidy?"

Fred started laughing, I glared at him.

"What happened?" Wood asked again.

"She kissed me." I said.

Wood stared at me looking shocked, "So are you guys_"

"He doesn't know." Fred said.

"How do you not know?"

"Because_" I said indignantly "she_ she just wants to see what happens."

"Really?" Wood said grinning, "So she wants to see if you're still a git?"

"No, for your information she said I was very mature!"

At this both of them started cracking up laughing "Yeah right."

"Okay, well neither of your love lives are anything special so_"

"But they could get better James; we'll just have to see what happens."

Then they laughed harder "oh ha, ha, ha its real funny, you lot make me sick do you know that?"

"Sorry James." Fred said

"Yeah we'll stop."

"Good, oh hey Wood do you have my money?" I asked, just now remembering that he had the sickles George had given me.

"What?" Wood said, looking at the ground awkwardly.

"The money I asked you to hold for me at the shop, do you have it?"

"Oh, that money."

"Yes, that money."

"Well… see that's a funny story actually_"

"What?"

"You'll laugh when you hear it."

"Do you have the money or not?"

"Well_ no."

"What!"

"See_"

"What happened?"

"Okay, remember when I told you I ran into Rose at the three broomsticks?"

"Yeah?"

"Well after Meghan showed up, she got really freaked out and wanted to go find Nick so I sort of_"

"I know you're not telling me that you paid for HER bill with MY money!"

"I'll pay you back"

"Oh my god!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"That's not the point!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I know that, but don't you realize what this means?"

"No."

"You are now obligated to go for it."

He stared at me "Go for what?" he said as if he didn't know.

"You have to tell Rose how you feel! "

"What, why?"

"Because, you owe me money!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"But that won't be enough, because the fact of the matter is, that this is like the second time that you've made a complete prat out of yourself, just so Rose doesn't feel bad."

"That's not what happened!"

"So, you meant to spend my money?"

"No but_"

"Is it or is it not true that you inadvertently spent MY money because you were too busy worrying about Rose's feelings?"

"Why must you always harass me about everything?"

"Why must you do such stupid things?"

"I'LL PAY YOU BACK!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!"

"Will you two just stop?" Fred said , apparently bored with our arguing "James, Wood will pay you back, WITH MONEY , and Wood, he is right mate , you have been making a complete prat out of yourself lately"

Wood rolled his eyes " Merlin, I don't know what you lot want me to do!"

"Are you kidding?" I said, since I had clearly told him several times exactly what I wanted him to do.

"I mean, first of all I don't even like Rose that much_"

"Lies." I whispered.

"Shut up James! Second of all she has a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah because that's been going real well!" Fred said.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is that I can't tell Rose because when she tells me she doesn't feel the same way, it'll be all awkward and we won't talk; just like last year _I'd rather have her as a friend then not have her at all."

"So you're scared?" I asked.

"No I'm just concerned for our friendship!"

"Oh yes" I said "Mr. Friend is concerned about his friendships."

"James will you please stop mocking me and try to understand?"

"What's there to understand? You like Rose, we're all pretty sure Rose likes you back, Layndon is a dill hole and you treat her ten times better than him, so basically the only thing standing in your way right now is fear." Fred said.

Wood didn't say anything he just sat there and stared at his feet, I was about to say something but Fred gave me that look that told me to shut the hell up, so I did.

"So where is everybody, I mean how long does it take to eat dinner?" I asked.

"This is our family we're talking about" Fred said "they tend to clean out most of the table."

"Which is why the house elves love us so much we keep them nice and_"

"Alright" Wood said suddenly " I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?" Fred asked.

"Tell Rose." he said.

"What?"

"Now?" I asked

"No not now! The right time!"

"Which is?"

He stood up and shrugged then headed for the steps to the boys dorm.

"Quit being a little bitch!" I yelled after him, then I leaned over and high fived Fred, phase one of operation Rosewood was in progress.

"You know" Fred said "maybe we're going about this all wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it would be great for both of them if they got together but what about us?"

"Huh?"

"It will be totally different; I mean think about it if they start dating Wood isn't going to be Wood anymore."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does , remember when Vic and Teddy stared going out , and uncle Bill followed them around the house opening all the doors and giving Teddy " friendly" reminders of the hexes that he knows?"

I nodded, finally seeing his point.

"Think about it James, Wood goes through girls like that" he snapped "if he hurts Rose or if they start acting you know "irresponsible" we are required as her relatives to kick his ass."

"Fred I don't think that is going to happen."

"But what if it does!"

"Okay, first of all think about all the other girls he's dated, has he ever, EVER done anything for them remotely close to all the things he's done for Rose?"

"Not really."

"Exactly, Wood is completely different around Rose, it's like I said before, I trust him, I've known him long enough to tell that this isn't going to be like all the other times."

Fred stared at me

"And as for the irresponsible thing" I continued "he knows all about that, he has seen firsthand what happens to boys who don't know where the line is, remember all Victiore's old boyfriends. Plus Rose isn't stupid either she knows how strict the family is about the whole sex thing."

"Still."

" Fred, Wood knows what will happen to him, I mean look at uncle Ron what boy wouldn't be afraid of him, see Layndon's never met him , and probably never will , but Wood , Wood has witnessed the madness that would ensue, and I'm more than positive that he has no interest in encouraging it."

"Still James, I think we need to hold a meeting."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"But Teddy's not here."

"So write him and tell him to floo in!"

"But what about Wood?"

"What about him?"

"Is he included or_"

"No he's not included, you prat, it's about him!"

"Okay sorry."

"You write Teddy, and I'll tell everyone else, keep Wood out of it!"

I nodded and Fred left the room, really journal I don't like the whole meeting idea, especially behind Wood's back. I mean the last time we had a meeting was two years ago when we tried to legally disown Lawrence. Plus I didn't see the need for one, I mean what is the big deal, so Rose and Wood MIGHT go out, that doesn't mean that there's going to be trouble. Wood knows this family; he's practically in this family, so actually it's just like Teddy. I mean if you think about it, the girls in this family should be really pissed off. We all preach the whole abstinence thing, but if truth be told we only enforce it with the girls. I'm not a virgin, I lost that last year, but I've only done it once, I'm not a man whore. Still the point is that Rose is ten times more likely to do something stupid with Layndon, than she is with Wood. I mean compare the reputations, Layndon has probably did "something" with a good portion of the girls in this school, Wood , though slightly more man-whorish than me , has only did "things" with like two girls, that I know of at least and I don't think they were the same " things" that Layndon did. All of this what if talk is ridiculous anyway, they aren't even together yet, he's liable to chicken out before he tells her anything, the poof.

Anyway despite my internal disapproval, I wrote to Teddy and showed up for the meeting, which was almost a complete waste of time.

"So you all know why we're here." Fred said.

"I don't" Teddy's head said from the fire "All James said was that it was important."

Fred rolled his eyes at me and I shrugged.

"Okay" he said "basically we've all become aware that Jordan has the hots for Rose."

"Do you have to use that phrasing?" I asked. Again Fred rolled his eyes.

"We all agree that Wood would be ten times better for Rose than Layndon is , but there is also a problem."

"What?" Albus asked.

"What happens when something goes wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked.

"Like if they break up or if they become too close_"

"Oh come on guys, its J-Wood we're talking about!" Teddy said " he saw the hell I was put through I don't think he's going to try to get too close to Rose at least not around you lot."

"But, Teddy that's kind of the problem" I said " Fred doesn't know whether to think of Wood as a friend or as Rose's boyfriend, personally I don't think we should be worrying about it anyway because we don't even know if Wood has the nads to tell her. "  
"Oh please, he will, and there is no way she won't say yes, I mean have you seen them?" Grizz said looking bored.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." I said "Wood isn't a slime ball and I think he deserves to be trusted until proven otherwise."

"I agree." Albus said.

"Me too." Corbin added.

"But what if_"

"Fred " Teddy said "it's the same situation that it was for me, just let whatever happens happen. Wood knows what a good kick in the ass we'll give him if he screws up or treats Rose the way he treated the rest of his girlfriends, just give him the benefit of the doubt."

Fred looked around at everyone "Okay then" he said "Operation Rosewood is still progress, meeting adjourned"

So basically we all said everything I had said earlier, I guess Fred just needed to hear it from other people. I found the whole thing pointless, I mean it's not like Wood is going to sleep with her then never speak to any of us again….. least I hope not because then I know several cousins that would be in Azkaban for murder , best mate or not , he acts like an ass, I'll kick his ass, but that's not going to happen.

Anyway operation Rosewood was going really well, of course Wood managed to come up with an excuse every time he and Rose were in the same room as to why it wasn't the right time. Actually, most of his excuses were warranted because Layndon was always around. And I mean always, I would have been really pissed had it not been for the fact that it was so amusing. See every time Wood would come into the room Layndon would start scowling, and then he would either pull Rose closer to him or grab her wrist. Of course Rose tried to pretend that she didn't notice this, even though I could tell it really bothered her. So naturally I had to taunt her about it a bit.

I mean she is dating a psycho.

See we were all sitting in the common room. All the good children were doing their homework (that would be Rosie, Wood, and Al), the rest of us do what we normally do, contemplate the best ways to piss Rose off, etc. Anyway I got this idea, I wanted to see just how much Layndons possessive bit was annoying Rose, plus you know the piss her off thing I mentioned above. So every time Jordan would move I'd grab Rose. At first it was funny, Rose was a little pissed, and everything was under control. Then she bit me, that's right journal BIT ME, without any regard to the disgusting snake diseases she could have picked up. Of course I had to get her back, so the next time Wood moved I threw my cloak over her head and screamed.

"Look away Satan commands you!"

Well every one found that rather amusing, except Rose who for some reason seemed to be fed up with my advanced sense of humor.

"Okay!" She said throwing the cloak off of her "since you lot aren't doing anything productive why don't you go to bed?"

"What Rosie you don't want my company?" I asked sweetly

"Frankly James, I would rather sew my head to the carpet then be in your company."

"Fine, I can take a hint." and with that I stormed up to my dormitories where I tried to lay down because I kind of had a headache anyway.

By the time I got myself together it was like quarter to eleven and Jordan still hadn't come upstairs, I figured he was down there talking to Fred and Grizz or messing around with his quidditch crap, so I decided that I was going to remind him how late it was, so I leaned out the door and yelled down the stairs.

"Jordy aren't you coming to bed, hellllooooo, Jordy!"

It was a joke, I was kidding, and I didn't think it was going to do any harm, so when he didn't answer I did it again.

"Jordy!"

"I'm coming James, you prat! Go the hell back to bed!" Wood screamed, "Good night Rose."

OH SNAP!

I messed up journal, and he was really pissed to he came up the stairs and stared yelling at me.

"You are the stupidest person on earth. Do you know that?"

"What?"

"WHAT?" He yelled slamming the door behind him, not even caring about the other guys who were sleeping in our room.

"James, Wood, shut the hell up before we castrate you both!" Ben Creevy yelled from his bed.

Wood ignored him and kept yelling "You keep telling me to get on with it and tell her, and then when I try, you have to FUCK IT UP!"

"Hey! Watch the language!" I said sarcastically , as Ben threw a pillow at us calling us something that sounded like " friggen fruitcake douche bags" I don't know he's a very creative boy , anyway…

"James you have no idea how pissed I am at you right now!"

"Well I didn't know you were doing it tonight!"

"Neither did I!"

"So you can't be mad at me"

"Oh so you want me to run it past you before I tell her?"

"Well yes, yes I do."

"Oh sweet Merlin, you are a fucking moron!" he said shaking his head and climbing into his bed.

"What?"

" All week it's been ," _when are you doing it Wood_"," _better get a move on_ " , and when I finally get a moment you decide to be an ass , and now you don't understand why I am mad at you?"

"Nope." I said.

He rolled his eyes and ripped his hangings around his bed.

"Well I'm not talking to you." he said

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, not talking to you."

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you either, little girl!"

I stormed back over to my bed and climbed in shutting the lights off.

"THANK MERLIN!" Ben yelled.

"Shut the hell up Creevy!" Wood and I yelled at the same time.

So yeah he's still kind of mad at me, and I still have no idea what's going on with Cassidy …

(Pathetic sigh)

Oh well guess I should get to sleep, the sooner I do that, the sooner break comes. I can't wait.

Maybe when we come back Cassidy will have made up her damn mind wait should I get her something for Christmas….?

I don't know I'll ask Lily about it tomorrow, she's good with that stuff.

Well goodnight journal….

The animated,

James Potter


	8. Alls Fair In Love And War

I am SOOO hung over,

I feel a hippogriff sat on my head.

So why am I writing in my girly little journal?

Well it just so happens that I am not the only one with post New Year's hangover syndrome.

Almost every adult in this house is completely bashed.

Of course they have no idea that, we, their wonderful children had just as much fun as they did, so we are all confined to the sanctity of our rooms until later when hopefully everything is back to normal.

I'm in Fred and Hugo's room right now, Fred's sleeping while Al, Hugh, and Wood play X-box. (It's a muggle video game system in case you didn't know; it's like the forth coolest thing they've invented)

It really isn't fair journal.

I'm sitting here with a pounding head and the three of them are laughing and screaming as if they spent last night playing a relaxing game of monopoly!

The lot of them are about 5 minutes away from being dead to me.

Wood isn't talking to me right now, he's incredibly angry with me actually, and it's not for the same reason as last time ...okay it is, but this time it was different, sure I may have ruined yet another attempt to win Rose's heart, but it's actually not my fault because I was incredibly intoxicated and it really wasn't the ideal situation for him to tell her anyway.

He is **REALLY** pissed though. He's trying to tick me off by screaming in my ear every time he dies in that stupid game.

I just find it funny that yesterday he could go fourteen levels without even coming close to dying, but today he can't seem to get past level one, hmmm….. What I would really like to know is why he finds the need to seek low balling revenge on me when I didn't even do anything on purpose!

I mean really though who seeks revenge on a hung over person, it's a little pathetic don't you think?

But pathetic is sort of his thing now, one of the many faces of Jordan Wood that I have become accustomed to seeing this past week.

They range from "Superman" Wood to "Sensitive_Teddy Bear Wood_".

It has been interesting to say the least.

On one hand I'm glad he's trying , but on the other hand I'm getting rather annoyed with the whole thing.

Like the fact that Rose is a complete idiot who can't seem to see that her boyfriend is a complete slime bag!

For instance, a few days before we left, Mr. Friend, became Mr. Knight in shining armor, much to the dismay of Mr. Satan.

See Rose and Corbin were doing their prefect thing and decorating for Filch.

Well he pretty much hates our entire family, you know because of the constant harassment and misery thing, so he had them climb like twenty foot ladders to hang ribbons above the entrance to the great hall.

Honestly journal it was rather hilarious, mainly because Corbin is completely terrified of heights.

"It's okay Corbin just take it slow" Rose said reassuringly as they began to climb.

"Yea, we'll all stand down here and catch you when you fall, it's only ten or twenty feet."

"Shut up James; just let us get this done!" Rose yelled down to me.

It took them a long time to reach the top and even longer for them to actually do anything. It looked like Rose was trying not to laugh at Corbin who was completely terrified; he kept looking down then whispering things to himself. I felt kind of bad for him.

"Corbin that's not centered, you need to move it to the left" Grizz said refusing to miss the opportunity to taunt," bit more, bit more_ perfect , wait no move it more to the right , more ,more , there that's perfect!" , it was in the same spot it had started . Even as far up as he was I could practically see the steam coming out of Corbin's ears.

"Oh man now it's crooked!" Fred said "You'd better fix it!"

"I don't much fancy your decorating skills mate, "Wood said "you're giving Gryffindors a bad name."

"As if that's hard to do." came Satan's voice as he walked out into the entrance hall surrounded by his little gang "no offence sweetheart" he said smiling at Rose….disgusting little prick.

"Shouldn't you be decorating one of the trees?" Rose said tossing Corbin some tinsel.

"Nah Meghan's got it; it's kind of a girly thing to do anyway, decorating. Wouldn't you say Mr. Ashley?"

"Reckon not many of you'd stomach those heights." Hugo said.

"They aren't that bad" Zach said looking up the ladders "oh and by the way Weasley, nice knickers."

At that point all of us were thinking the same thing, but Satan was the one who hit him, then before any of us could do our damage we looked up to see Rose's ladder shake then tilt , then fall, bringing her down with it.

I felt like I was falling with her, it was a helpless feeling; there was nothing I could do. I heard her scream and closed my eyes as a reflex, trying to pull out my wand.

Fortunately Wood has incredible reflexes.

He caught her journal.

He friggen **caught her**, she fell from like fifteen feet in the air, how does someone do that?

He put her down and leaned against the wall looking like he was going to pass out, Rose slid down the wall shaking and we all ran towards her looking still completely shocked.

Satan sat down next to her and hugged her, guess he felt bad because one of his little butt buddies almost killed his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course she's not okay, she almost plummeted to her death" Albus said his hand on his heart.

I looked down at Rose, who had started to cry, and then she sprung up and threw her arms around Wood, who nearly lifted her off her feet. Of course Layndon was completely pissed, but it was really all his fault anyway so screw him.

"Thank you" Rose cried.

He just smiled and tried to calm her down , they stood there hugging for probably 30 more seconds until I joined the hug, then Albus, then Hugo and so on until we had this weird giant group hug thing going on. Of course Satan had to ruin everything, he was over there yelling at Finnerty for making Rose fall, I didn't really care what he was doing until I heard him say, " _because the only one who can look at her knickers is me!_"

_**RED FLAG!**_

I don't know what is wrong with this kid , but you never **EVER** say anything like that in front of a girl's family, Merlin even I know that and I am the master of awkwardness and never knowing when to shut my mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said moving forward determined to wring his scrawny neck.

"Enough" Rose said walking over to hug Nick and kicking Zach in the shin as she passed.

"Will you go with me to the hospital wing, I think I need a calming draught." she asked him, he nodded and they turned around to head the other way.

"Why don't you all help Corbin down." she said gesturing towards the other ladder where Corbin was undoubtedly having a panic attack.

"Shit!" I said as we all ran over to him.

"Guys I can't move!" he squeaked once we reached the ladder.

"Yes you can, just take it one step at a time." Albus said.

"No I'll fall!"

"No you won't!" Grizz said.

"Why can't Wood just catch me?"

"I can try mate but I can't make any promises." Wood said halfheartedly as he shot a glance down the corridor where Rose and Layndon were walking. We all knew he wanted be the one to take her , and honestly I would have felt ten times better about the whole situation had Layndon never been involved , then again I feel like that every day so….anyway

Eventually we got Corbin down , took him to madam Pomfery to get a calming draught , and watched him cuss out Filch , which had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen, next to Teddy catching his sleeve on fire the first time he tried to ask Vic out… good times.

We didn't see much of Rose the next day, but the train ride home was super fun and awkward.

Rose decided to beg Layndon to sit in our compartment, which really sucked but I'd rather have her with him around us then alone.

Anyway the whole time the kid is like glaring at Wood. The only reason none of us said anything was because we didn't want to upset Rose, or Wood for that matter, that is until they left the compartment to use the loo, then well we just couldn't resist ourselves.

"So what's your problem Layndon?" I asked

"Nothing Potter, why do you ask?" he replied leaning back like he was all cool, jack ass.

"Because you have spent this entire train ride glaring at Wood."

"Oh I see, so I should be happy that he's constantly hitting on my girlfriend?"

"Layndon you are so pathetic it astounds me." Grizz said.

"Any other guy would have been totally grateful for what he did yesterday." Albus added.

"It goes far beyond yesterday," Satan said "and I'm getting pretty damn sick of it."

"Then you mine as well break up with her because Wood isn't going anywhere." I said.

"You'd like that huh Potter, I'm not stupid okay, I'm not breaking up with her!"

"Give it time." Fred said.

"Alright well lovely as this has all been , I'm off to talk to people who don't irk me to the point of insanity , tell Rose I'll meet her on the platform " then he stood up and walked out , little prick , I can't wait till Rose comes to her senses and breaks up with him.

So when she and Wood came back we _or really I told her that her "_stupid faggot boyfriend went to gang bang a couple of helpless first years with all his butt buddies , and that he'd meet her on the platform later, that is if he could take time from his busy schedule of being an excruciatingly pathetic waste of space_." (My exact words of course, I think I still have the bruise from where she punched me)

So we got to the station , Rose ran off to see captain needle dick , and the rest of us said goodbye to Corbin and Grizz while trying to find our family which wasn't at all hard , considering they are a rather large group of people , most of which have incredibly red hair.

As the adults greeted us and you know did the usual , _I've missed you so much_ , _you had better be keeping out of trouble_ thing, I decided now was the perfect time to tell everyone about Rose's little adventure from the previous day.

"So anything interesting?" my Dad asked as he and Uncle Ron loaded our trunks onto the trolley.

"Not really ...oh well yesterday Rose nearly plummeted to her death."

"What!" My Uncle Ron said, nearly dropping Lily's trunk on my Dad's foot.

"What do you mean she almost plummeted to her death?" Aunt Hermione demanded.

"Just what I said, Filch had her climbing a ladder, and she..."

"Filch! That dirty squib, I'll have him fired." Ron said.

"Forget Filch, what about Rose, is she okay?"

"Of course she's okay, you didn't get an Owl from Hogwarts saying she died did you?" I said.

"James this is not funny" Mum said , glaring at me .

"Actually it kind of is."

"Really, in what way is your cousin almost being killed funny?"

"The way she wasn't killed."

"Which was?" Uncle George asked.

I felt Jordan start to walk away so I reached over and pulled him closer to our little group.

"Jordan." I said, feeling him start to blush beside me.

"What do you mean Jordan?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Jordan caught her!" I said smiling around at them all, because they did not look like they believed me.

"He caught her?" George asked slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup!"

"No way," Ron said "that's completely..."

"It's true Dad," Hugo said "she fell backwards off the ladder and Wood just caught her."

"How high was this ladder?" Uncle Harry asked, staring at Jordan who was staring at his feet .

"Probably about ten feet." Fred said.

"And he caught her?"

"I know, pretty cool isn't it?"

"Well Jordan, I guess I should be thanking you." Ron said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Oh No, Mr. Ron you don't have to_"

"Nonsense, you saved Rose, at least allow us to thank you." Aunt Hermione said pulling him into a hug.

"I still can't believe he caught her." Mum said, with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, that's a little _ odd. You alright mate? Haven't been bitten by any radioactive spiders lately have you?" Dad added smacking Wood on his shoulder.

"Well, I think it's great, nice reflexes Mr. Knight in shining armor." Uncle George said, making Wood blush even more.

"Yeah, you guys should have seen it; it was really scary, if Wood hadn't been there..." Hugo said

Suddenly over his shoulder I saw Rose walking towards us, though once she heard what Hugo was saying she tried to turn back around, but unfortunately Mum and Aunt Hermione got to her first, and smothered her with a hug.

So I enjoyed Rose and Wood's mortification for about ten more minutes until we were outside of the station about to head our separate ways.

"So Jordan we'll be seeing you soon right?" Dad asked.

Jordan always comes to our house on holidays; or rather he always comes to the burrow because that's where we go every holiday, which is cool with me. Anyway this year, he was coming sometime the week after Christmas, because he was heading over to the US to visit his Mum's sister and his cousin, and he was hanging at home, probably because he and his Dad have been getting along pretty good lately. (Which is saying something, because usually it's all guns and daggers with those two.)

"Yeah, I'll call James."

"See you mate" I said shaking his hand, Wood walked around shaking every ones hand until he reached Rose who precede to crush him with a hug , then **KISS HIM**, okay don't get excited it was only on the cheek , but still I taunted him about that all week .

Course they both blushed like idiots, even Lily was sniggering at them, and she's usually the one who yells at us and tells us to leave them alone.

"Thank you again." Rose said.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." he smiled, how very corny.

Anyway he waved one more time and walked away, to catch the knight bus because Merlin forbid one of his parents ever come to pick him up directly.

"So we'll see you lot on Christmas eve at the Burrow." Uncle George said.

And we all said goodbye and walked away, and I didn't see any of my overly dramatic family until Christmas Eve, well unless you count the nutcases I love with but they're another story.

Anyway Christmas Eve came just as fast as it always did and we went to the burrow just as we always do.

Mum Weasley told me I was to skinny, just as she always does, and made me eat three hours before dinner, just like I always have to.

This time though Rosie came in looking all stressed, usually that indicates boy troubles.

"Wood's coming the day before New Years eve." I said as she sat down.

"Okay." she replied "Why do I care?"

"Never mind "I said, rolling my eyes.

"Is anyone else coming?" she asked.

"Not that I know of, Grizz's uncle is still sick and Corbin wants to spend time with his family, he reckons he almost died the other day and could've never seen them again."

She started to laugh and shake her head "And he wasn't even the one who fell."

"That's not the best part of it, remember when Madam Pomfery was flipping out on Filch? , you should've seen Corbin, never seen him curse so bad, almost got a detention, only she said he was in a state of shock."

We made fun of Corbin for bit while the Mums ran around cooking or doing whatever it is they do that makes them so stressed all the time.

"So where is Al?" she asked

"Oh he got an owl shortly after we got here and ran upstairs to answer it, I think it was from a girl."

"Really, do you know who?"

Oh I had a good idea

"Oh I have a good idea."

"Are you going to tell me?"

No way

"Yea ….no."

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm not!"

"James will you please tell me" I could tell she was getting a bit angry at this point.

"No."

"Please."

As if she actually thought that saying please would work on me.

"No."

"Please"

"Will you break up with Satan?"

"No!" she shouted.

"Then no."

I tried

"Ugh!"

Then she ran upstairs , I 'm not sure why she's so offended when I call Layndon Satan , she's knows it's true , hell he knows it's true.

Oh and the girl was Leahah by the way, and I just found out that I was indeed correct (as per usual).

Anyway, the next time I saw Rose she was throwing a temper tantrum in the hallway, which apparently had something to do with Wood, surprise, surprise!

She got pissed when I mentioned his name though, and as an act of rebellion against me and (I think Victiore and Lily) she sat with the adults at dinner, which sucked for her because Uncle Percy was on a roll.

I was plenty amused though because I was the only one that knew Teddy was proposing, yes that's right I knew and no one else did. He was so blatantly terrified, but at least he didn't set himself on fire this time.

"Can I have everyone's attention please", he said standing up, no one was surprised because he always made corny speeches and such on holidays, but this time he was all shaking and sweating.

"All my life you all have been my family. You were there for me when I was in school, you were there for me while I was trying to get a job, and you were there for me when my grandmother passed. I don't know where I'd be without you ,in fact I don't even want to think about it , you treated me like one of your own giving me love, food_ lots of food, and a place to call home. I've been thinking about this day for the last year, what I would say , how I would do it, and I realized that it didn't matter as long as all of you were here, so" at that point he pulled out his chair and faced Victiore , getting down on one knee, all the girls started to cry , Fred ,Al, and Hugo looked like they were watching an exciting game of quidditch and I... well I was laughing hysterically , but I didn't ruin the moment don't worry .

Victiore looked like she was about to pass out and I'm pretty sure she almost did when Teddy pulled out a small black box and opened it revealing a silver ring with a nice sized diamond on it, which I helped him pick out.

"Victiore Annabel Weasley I have loved you since before I can remember_" Teddy said all gushy like "will you marry me?"

Victiore was crying Teddy was holding his breath, at least until Vic opened her mouth and smiled "Yes!" she squeaked .And thus came the tears and hugs and shouts of joy, oh and the fire whiskey , which my loving Uncles were so gracious to get out.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lupin!" Dad said ,

"Teddy I can think of no better person that I would want to marry my little girl" Uncle Bill, while Aunt Fleur sobbed into his shoulder.

"Just so you all know," I said standing up and addressing the room" this never would have happened had it not been for my scheming_"

"James!" Mum shouted, ruining my moment and smacking me viciously in the back of the head.

"WOW, right, sorry, anyway welcome to the family Teddy."

"As if you weren't in it already." Fred added beaming at his fire whiskey.

Teddy smiled around the room then raised his glass and looked up towards the ceiling, "Mum and Dad wish you were here." I have to admit journal even I was a bit teary eyed "Cheers!"

We all drank to Remus and Tonks , who dad said were probably up in heaven crying with joy and betting whether George or Ron would get more smashed at the reception , my bets on Ron.

So all and all Christmas Eve went as usual , all my parents old friends and ministry people stopped over , Lily helped me wrap and send this little bear I got Cassidy for Christmas. Lil said it would be perfect, not too pushy but thoughtful and she reads all those girly magazines.

I was surprised to see that she sent me something too , it was like the forth present I opened , it was just some dung bombs from my uncles shop , but it was a nice gesture .

Anyway that's pretty much what I got a bunch of prank stuff and some quidditch gear, and some "_sensible_" gifts from my more boring relatives.

Then again we usually all give and receive the same things around here every year.

My gift to Rose was a little more extravagant just because I feel kind of bad for all the yelling , we all pitched in and bought her a cat , Hugo was **SO** pissed , he kicked it that night ,and as a result it's been using his legs as its own personal scratching post.

Oh wait till you here this nonsense. You thought OUR gift to Rose was extravagant, HAH you should see what Satan got her.

I almost shit myself when I saw it. We were in the living room, you know showing off our presents like we always do, anyway …..

"Rose there's an owl for you!" Mum Weasley yelled from the kitchen. She stood up, ran in, and grabbed the package and letter from her then walked back in where Vic and Lily bombarded her.

"What is it?" Lily said.

"What is what?" Albus asked.

"Rose got a present from Sata... I mean Nick." Teddy said, correcting himself after Vic stomped on his foot.

"Teddy honestly!" she yelled.

"What? It was an honest mistake!"

Normally Rose would have gotten all offended but I don't think she heard him; she was too busy staring at the thing in her hand.

"Merlin!" She said. She opened the box it came in, and showed it to us ,it was a white gold wrist watch with diamonds lining the face and making up the band it came on, basically it proved that all Layndon cared about was money , because you don't buy something like that on standard allowance.

"Wow!" Lily said looking just as shocked as I was _ as everyone else in the room was.

"Bloody hell," Teddy said standing up to look at it better, "who is this kid?"

She smiled and put it on, staring at it before emitting a horrendous screech. She didn't eve care about bursting our eardrums; she just took off running into the kitchen to show it off.

"Merlin" Fred said "you'd think he was proposing to her."

"Yea it's not exactly a '_it's the thought that counts' _kind of gift' is it?" Albus added shaking his head.

"Merlin I hope Wood got her something good .That's a lot to compete with." I sighed.

"JAMES!" Victiore yelled at me.

Honestly though she knew I was right, even asked me to talk to him to make sure he got her something, to which he replied that I would find out when he got here.

Wait, wait

Funniest story ever!

Wood came the day before New Year's Eve right.

Well I had mentioned that to Rose, but apparently it didn't sink in because she made such an incredible ass out of herself in a way that could have easily been avoided.

It was so funny; Grizz is never going to believe it. He said something to this degree of awkward would happen eventually.

So we're all sitting in the kitchen waiting for Wood and Rose storms in (after she slept most the day mind you) saying she's getting in the shower and that she wasn't going to let us go to the bathroom unless we went before she got in. Which was very rude but whatever, we had a bit of a surprise in store for her.

About five minutes later Jordan showed up, arms full of presents and crap.

So we took some time to catch up.

He told us about America, he was almost arrested, because he and his cousins got into a car race with some Mexican thug guy, whose name escapes me. He thought it was a hilarious story but me and Fred didn't , it's the second time stuff like that has happened , I hate it when he goes over there .

Anyway we were pretending to laugh when all of the sudden….

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FRED PERCIVAL WEASLEY, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, HUGO ALASTOR WEASLEY, YOU LOT ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE!"

I immediately grinned and looked over at Fred who was rubbing his hands together sadistically.

So we kind of poured out Rose's shampoo and replaced it with maple syrup , so what , it's not that big of a deal and she knows pranking is in our nature so she should have expected it .

Not only did she not expect the prank but apparently she had forgotten that Jordan was coming that day.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I PAYED FOR THAT SHAMPOO, CAN I NOT HAVE EVEN A MOMENT OF PEA..."

Well no, as a matter of fact she can't. I for one couldn't breathe from laughter at this point, and I think Fred had fallen on the ground.

That idiot came downstairs to yell at us half in a towel and half IN HER **UNDERWEAR** , which is screwed up enough when your family is around , but Jordan was there and that made it HILARIOUS .

So we're laughing , Rose and Jordan both look like goldfish , gaping at each other and what not , then it clicked , Jordan... a 16 year old male... is staring at my little cousin ...in her underwear...

**NO SIR! **

"Stop looking you prat!" I said sternly, he jumped a bit and starred at the floor where Fred had tears running down his face.

I heard Rose mumble something before darting back up the stairs.

Lily rolled her eyes and ran up to check on her.

Jordan plopped down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"You're lucky I don't pop your eyes out" I said sitting next to him "and Fred YOU need to shut up laughing!"

Fred picked himself of the ground and sunk into a chair, struggling to make words come out.

"It's just_ she was screaming_ covered in syrup_ naked_ half naked and he_ he just stared _his eyes were the size of dinner plates _ they both looked _ so stupid_ she's so mad_ she's always so mad!." He managed to croak out between laughs and I cracked a grin, the man had a point.

Jordan didn't look amused, his face was blood red, but it's what he deserves for being all pervy.

"But seriously," Fred said composing himself " this is the second time you've seen our cousins underwear this year, one more time and I guess , unfortunately we'll have to execute you."

Jordan looked up at him and shook his head "Why did you have to prank her today James?" he asked pleadingly "you knew I was coming."

"Sorry mate, it's an illness." I said.

He sighed and banged his head on the table just as the exhibitionist herself came trooping down the stairs , eyes flaming with that classic Weasley anger that scares me oh so very much .

Of course the moment Fred saw her he burst into laughter again "See look how mad she is!" which didn't improve the situation at all.

"Rose I'm so..." Wood said rather pathetically.

"Don't be" Rose said casually, but refusing to look at him, "it wasn't your fault."

Then she turned to Fred, who was of course still laughing "Will you just shut up!" she snapped.

"Come on Rosie lighten up." he said back.

"Lighten up? Oh I'll lighten up "she said, and then she smiled, the same smile she had right before she punched me in the face.

"What are you going to do?" I asked trying to match her evil sarcasm.

"I am going to tell your mothers."

That is such a bitch move, you never tell the parents about what happens when they aren't there, it's just not proper etiquette.

"You wouldn't!" Albus said looking terrified, because he was the one who had put the syrup in the shampoo, which had nothing to do with the fact that I blackmailed him with Leahah's letter.

"Oh I would." She said.

"You bitch!" Hugo yelled, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get a rise out of her.

"That's right" She smiled one more time and left the room. I have to admit she's good, then again she did learn from us so blackmail and revenge must be like second nature to her.

Anyway our "punishment" if you want to call it that, was that we had to wait until the next day to have our snowball war.

So that pretty much pissed Rose off, but stinging her pride wasn't nearly as close to the revenge I had in mind

This involved a seven thirty wakeup call with two rather large air horns that Uncle George sells in his shop.

Payback is BIOTCH!

Anyway, that was only the beginning, the air horns were only a tool to get her outside where she was to be plummeted to death with snowballs!

It was Brilliant, until Lily started firing back and I had to take cover, then I lost Rose .

Which was actually good because she has rather spectacular aim and had she been aiding Albus we probably wouldn't have kicked his ass so bad.

I kind of didn't anticipate what happened though; you see there was a traitor in our midst. And despite the genius that I am, failed to see the warning signs.

See Wood had disappeared for a good ten minutes, then he magically popped up, standing next to the willow tree with this sadistic gleam in his eye.

"Hey guys, I know where Rose is hiding" he said.

So naturally me and Fred gathered up some ammo and prepared to ambush her.

If only…..

"Okay, it's right here... NOW!"

Before Fred and I could do so much as scream we were covered in a pile of snow up to our chins , we did however catch a glimpse of the traitor and his bonny lass ( aka Rose) fleeing the scene of the ambush , those lousy sods .

It took Fred and I nearly ten minutes to free ourselves, trying to get out of so much snow packed that tight really makes your arms tired.

"So what's the plan of action?" Fred asked me.

I looked around and saw the pair of miscreants helping F_our-eyes McBitchmade _( that's Al , we gave everyone nicknames )

Hugo was _Shorty Mc-Cant aim right_ , Lily was _Skanky Mc-treehugger_ , Jordan was _Kickass Mc awesome_ , by his own choice , that was changed to _Traitor Mc douche Bag_ , Fred's was _Evil Mc Ninja Nuts_ , I'm not entirely sure why , and Mine was _Superman Mc Punisher_ !

Oh and Rose's was _Nudey Mc-bitch face_.

Anyway all these antics are beside the point, I needed revenge.

So I told Fred to rebuild our Fort and wait for further instructions, while I dealt with Mr. and Mrs. Mc-Douche bag.

Slowly I crept up on them, waited for the ideal moment and sent a perfect snowball right at Jordan's face.

BING

My target was met, not only did he fall, but he also took Rose and half of Mc Bitchmade's wall down with him.

Victory was mine!

I was about to flee the scene when I noticed neither was moving , I thought maybe Jordan had crushed Rose or maybe Jordan was dead due to my fantastic snowball , they were just lying there , in the freezing snow like the complete prats that they are .

"OI" I yelled "What are you two doing?"

Well they weren't dead; they both stood up and stared at me, blushing as if I had ruined some feeble attempt at a romantic moment …..

Okay not funny , it is in fact one of the many reasons Wood is infuriated with me right now , but I can't help it I mess things up , it was a pathetic attempt anyway , and when I told them that they were indeed pathetic , they reacted by childishly throwing a snowball at my back .

Well that started a war, _Mr. And Mrs. Mc Douche bag_ Verses the _Awesome bad ass, Ninja star Alpha Wolf squadron_ (that name was a combined effort on all of our parts)

Anyway we won.

And when we came in we got to see the parents off to their Ministry party, which was fun because

a) They would be gone the whole night.

b) They were all dressed up and miserable.

Dad looked like a Christmas tree, Teddy looked like a penguin, and Uncle Ron just looked pissed.

He kept mumbling something about not wanting to waste his time at such an '_asskisserpolluza'_, but then I heard Uncle George say that he had a plan, so I wonder how that went.

Anyway once Teddy had sworn that he would kill me if I uttered one more word about Penguins and the adults gave us the standard lecture of all the rules we were planning to break , they were gone , and we had the whole house to ourselves .

"PARTAY!" Hugo yelled doing some sort of chicken mating dance or something.

"I'll go get the fire whisky.", Fred said heading for the kitchen as we all followed.

"You'll never be able to find it." Lily said with her annoyingly chipper, queen of the universe voice, least that's what Mum calls it.

"Ahh you underestimate the ability of a next generation marauder." he said.

"Stop calling yourself that." Rose snapped, trying to pretend like she wasn't impressed that Fred knew exactly what he was doing.

"Mad Eye" he whispered, to the hidden cabinet, which immediately opened revealing a rather copious collection of fire whiskey.

"Extendable ears." Fred explained when they all looked shocked.

"Another Christmas present?" Albus asked passing glasses to everyone.

"Sure let's go with that."

Instead of we broke into Uncle George's stash last time we were in Hogsmeade.

I smiled at the memory, filled everyone's glasses, and then raised my own.

"To breaking the rules." I said.

"And never getting caught." Wood added.

Ahhhh don't you just love Clichéd toasts, I know I do!

"What if we do get caught?" Lily asked, sipping from her glass.

"We do what we always do" Albus said,"blame it on James and move on" he drained the rest of his glass and slammed it on the table.

"What do we do now?" I asked, ignoring Four Eye's blatant jealousy of the fact that I never get in trouble.

"Oh damn" Wood said suddenly. "Rose I forgot about your present, I gave this lot theirs yesterday, but with the whole you know_"

"The whole starker's thing?" Fred said with a smirk.

Wood rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get whatever it was he had gotten her.

I have to admit I was curious; he refused to tell me what it was even after I warned him about Layndon's gift, stupid sod.

"Here." Mr. and Mrs. Douche said to each other as they handed over their presents.

"Rose , you didn't have to." Wood said

"You saved my life, YOU didn't have to." Rose replied

"I thought you needed it." he said.

"Well go on, open yours first." Rose urged.

This pissed me off because I already knew what she had gotten him.

He was just as pleased as I told her he would be, I know everything.

"Wow!" he said, smiling all goofy-like.

It was a Puddlemere United jersey, that's the team he's heading for when he graduates, or at least that's the plan.

I was growing a bit ancy , I wanted to know what he had gotten her and of course Rose being the great bint that she is took her sweet time opening it too , and when she saw it I thought she was about to faint, I felt similar but for very different reasons .

"SOCKS!" I yelled as the two of them laughed and hugged and what not,"You got her freaking socks!"

I couldn't believe him, he's trying to win her heart away from a snotty rich kid who bought her the freaking hope diamond morphed into a watch and he got her socks!

S-O-C-K-S.

God My Mum's Auntie Muriel gets me something better then socks , she's like three hundred years old, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even really know who I am , it's ridiculous!

"Socks?" I asked again, praying it was a joke.

No one laughed

"Seriously , Socks?"

"James will you just let it go?" Lily said, as we all sat around the living room with the acclaimed fire whiskey .

"Let's play truth or dare!" Albus said.

"No way!" Hugo yelled "last time we did that you lot turned my eyebrows yellow!"

Which I totally had nothing to do with by the way.

"I think it's a good idea" I said sitting down next to Lily "Rose, you can go first!"

I'm pretty sure she knew what was coming.

"Okay fine, dare."

Digging her own grave

"I dare you to kiss Wood."

I think he knew it was coming too because he was glaring at me pretty bad.

"Absolutely not" Rose said, staring at me with her agitating stubbornness.

"You have to" Fred said smirking, finding as much amusement in this uncomfortable predicament as I was.

"No I don't, because that would constitute as cheating on my boyfriend."

"So?"

"So I'm not really into the idea of helping her cheat on her boyfriend." Wood said.

"Oh fine!" I yelled "think of something else."

Knowing neither would give in.

"Hah, I got it!" Fred shouted "Drink the rest of this", he gestured to the half-filled bottle of fire whisky

Rose looked scared.

"Come on!" he said "it's not that much and we know how to refill it."

She didn't have a choice, you can't turn down two dares I mean that's just profane, so she screwed up her face into this weird grimace and took the bottle.

"Cheers." she said, then she downed it , and it looked painful , I have a lot of respect for that girl , daft and blind as she may be .

"Ahhhh, Merlin that burns!"

"Never knew Rose Weasley could drink." Wood said still staring at her in amazement.

As per usual, the sick freak

"Well now you do, Fred fill it up will you?" She handed the bottle back to Fred and he beamed.

"Alright!" he said.

"Okay …..Al your next" I said "truth or dare?"

Al looked around at us, "Truth" he said.

So predictable.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" Wood yelled, "Be a man Al!"

Oh the hypocrisy! I almost wet myself of mere shock ….

Okay that was an exaggeration.

"Yeah Rose took a dare!" Hugo said.

"Rose knew exactly what you were going to ask her to do, and the fire whisky thing isn't that bad anyway."

"Speak for yourself!" She said indignantly.

I really didn't care that Al had chosen truth , actually I was pretty damn happy about it , I had a plan you see , I always do

"Truth huh?" I said "okay ….who was the young broad that wrote to you on Christmas Eve."

Suddenly Albus looked very uncomfortable it was great, "No." he said.

"You have to!" Lily yelled

"Rose didn't!"

"That's because her dare was immoral!"

Do I detect a hint of melodramatic bullshit?

"So is this one!"

"Come on."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I change my mind I want a dare!"

"You can't now!"

"Ugh!"

"Come on!"

"Come on!"

"You know you want to!"

Finally Alby had had enough.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled."itwasleahah" he said as fast and quiet as he could.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked feeling the triumphant smirk on my face.

"It was Leahah!"

AND I KNEW IT!

I totally knew it, I told you early off that I had an inkling that he liked her, ha, ha score one for me.

I will admit that I'm shocked that she's showing interest at all though because she's not really a one man women and Al is the polar opposite, this should be an interesting courtship to say the least.

"Al" Rose said, after laughing for a good twenty minutes" don't get involved with her, I love her to death but she's not the world's best girlfriend."

Albus looked very upset "Oh yeah your one to talk, your only dating one of the biggest slime balls Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Go Al!

"The man has a point." Fred said.

"Okay let's not argue about this again." Wood said, attempting to be "noble".

"Yeah Nick is Satan and Leahah is a whore, simple as that." Hugo said.

Very well put, Hugo was always good with words .Unfortunately Rose didn't seem very amused , she looked pretty pissed that me and Fred were laughing .

"You two ready to stop being assholes and take a dare?" she said

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

She thought for a second, I'll admit I was a bit worried, because as we all know in the end Rose's true insanity never fails.

"Okay," She said "both of you hand over your wands, strip down to your knickers and go stand outside in the snow, till I decide that you've proven yourself."

Well I wasn't expecting that , Fred didn't look pleased , hell I wasn't either , but a dare is a dare , and we couldn't back down .

"It's freaking snowing!" Fred yelled.

"So, a little snow shouldn't be a problem for the next generation marauders." Rose said slyly.

Well I wasn't giving her the satisfaction, so I stood up and started stripping down "Come on Fred!" I said throwing her my wand.

And so we stood in our knickers, awaiting our imminent date with frostbite, Rose stood there smirking like the evil stroppy cow that she is.

"Ready?" She asked

We nodded with hatred.

"Okay" She said opening the front door "good luck!"

Then before I knew it the door was shut, and it was cold.

Immediately Fred started jumping around.

"This is such bullocks!" he stuttered. "I don't need to prove anything to her, I'm nearly of age. I'm a man Dammit!"

"Shut up Fred" I said "You're not making this any better!"

"How long are we out here for?"

"She didn't say, all she said was until we prove ourselves."

"What a fucking joke!"

We stood there for about two minutes till I decided I could take it anymore.

"I'm done, you can tattoo "Bitch" on my ass I don't care I'm done!" I yelled.

I reached for the door knob when I realized something; Rose Weasley was in there, my cousin. I was at her mercy, so knowing this and knowing exactly how bloody evil the girl is I started banging on the door.

"You locked the doors didn't you?" I yelled.

No one answered, but pulling the knob confirmed my suspicions

"Damn it!" I yelled, banging on the door and making several detailed threats while Fred attempted to kick the door in, which was almost too pitiful to laugh at.

"Damn it Rose I can't feel my feet, I think they turned blue!" Fred screamed.

"No they didn't!" I said looking down.

"Yes they did look at them!"

"Oh yeah well _ it's not really a blue, it's more of a periwinkle isn't it?"

"Is that even real?"

"I don't know but it's probably not good for our skin to be that color!"

He had a point, what if our feet fell off, then we wouldn't be able to walk or go to school... or play quidditch, and that's when I smiled. Wood was in there , a sixth of his quidditch team was in the freezing cold , we would be indoors in no time , and just like I predicted the cow did let us in , though she did not seem pleased about it .

Me and Fred dove for the fire, desperate for warmth, Rose stood there smirking.

"You are pure evil." I said, as we pulled our clothes back on.

"We could have died!" Fred yelled, "We could have frozen to death!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Rose said.

Again with the Hypocrisy!

"What I would like to know," I said glaring around at the lot of them" is why none of the rest of you lot tried to stop her!"

"I did " Hugo said raising a hand in the air and jumping up and down like such an idiot that Lily nearly broke his leg "Owww" he whined rubbing his shin , "I tried to help you guys , I really did but Rose threatened me."

"With what?" Fred demanded "What was so frightening that you would allow your own family to risk hypothermia?"

"She _ she was going to set that _that thing on me!" Hugo stuttered.

"Don't tell me this is about the bloody cat again!" I asked, beyond frustrated.

He nodded , and everyone started laughing , everyone but us that they apparently don't see anything wrong with a fourteen year old boy risking his family's life because he's terrified of a **KITTEN**.

"For the fucking last time" Fred yelled, "it's a cat, a kitten, it weighs 5 pounds and has cute little whiskers, it is not possessed by an evil spirit, and it most certainly is not on a mission to kill you!".

"Fred!" Hugo said seriously "You didn't see it, it looked at me and..."

"We know" I said, as we had had this conversation countless times, "its eyes glowed red and it smiled at you."

"OH NO it didn't just smile, it was one of those evil smiles, like the ones you get when you sneak into Lily and Rose's room!"

DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!

"WHAT?" Lily and Rose yelled at the same time, looking rather angry.

"Nothing!" I yelled " don't listen to him he's afraid of a kitten for god's sakes!"

Thankfully they let the matter drop, at Least for the time being.

"Only an hour to midnight!" Albus yelled, awkwardly.

"Damn we'd better get to drinking!" Fred said running for the fire whiskey , we all followed piling on top of him.

"Oi" Wood yelled, "you lot better not get too trashed I wanted to run some drills tomorrow morning!"

Yeah that didn't happen.

Anyway after that, things are a bit, well... hazy.

I remember playing games and laughing, I remember drinking a lot, but nothing really stands out.

Wood came up with some crack pot story of me, Al and Fred dancing the can, can on the kitchen table.

That never happened though, I'm sure of it, he's just mad at me.

Oh that's the one thing I really remember.

See about four am, I woke up. I had no idea where I was or how I got there, all I knew was that I had to pee.

So I walked to my bedroom door, and opened it only to see the bathroom door closed, I also saw two people jump and turn to stare at me.

"Who is in the bathroom I gotta take a leak!" I said.

It was then that I realized that it was Rose and Jordan

"What are you two doing?" I asked squinting at them through the darkness.

"Waiting for the bathroom." Rose said quickly, Wood nodded.

"Oh, can I go first, if not I might piss myself!" I exclaimed trying to hold it in.

"Sure James." Wood said harshly, for reasons unbeknownst to me at the time.

"What crawled up your ass?" I asked more focused on not pissing myself than anything else.

"See when normal people pass out their out for hours." Wood began still glaring at me "you on the other hand always seem to pop up at the complete wor_"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I ran in, I think it was Teddy that came out , but when I went back to bed he was gone , probably to sleep on the couch.

At least I hope so.

Anyway I didn't think anything of Wood's glaring until I was lying there trying to go to sleep and I suddenly felt someone assaulting me with a pillow.

"OI" I screamed.

"You are a total retard!" Wood yelled back.

"What the hell did I do?"

"I was about to kiss her you moron, I was about to and once again YOU got in the way!"

"Wait a minute," I said starting to see some sense "you were about to snog my cousin, at four on the morning, alone, in a dark hallway, wearing only your boxers?"

He nodded reluctantly after every point, still looking very angry.

"Well then I'm glad I interrupted it!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on Jordan, if anything would have happened she would have just said you were drunk!"

"But_"

"Bad circumstances."

WHAT!"

"Next time you try to woo my cousin why don't you do so in a heavily lighted area wearing layers."

He gave me the finger and climbed into his bed.

"**LAYERS**!" I yelled.

"I hate you." he mumbled.

"Night Romeo."

"Sod off."

So that was the last time I talked to him properly

He'll get over it eventually... I think, and hopefully things between he and Rose won't be too awkward, because otherwise that'll be my fault too.

Anyway I think I'm going to take a nap.

Maybe when I wake up I won't have this infernal muggle pop song stuck in my head

I mean what in Merlin's pants is a Hollaback girl?

It's all so random.

Good night man Journal and a happy new year!

The arbitrary James Potter


	9. Proud Cousin Of A Lunatic

I James Potter am the proud cousin of a lunatic.

And when I say Lunatic I mean afreaking Crazy ass ape shit, Class A_, _will probably be hospitalized by the time they're thirty, Psycho.

So of course when I say cousin I mean Rose.

Oh welcome back to Hogwarts by the way, it's been weeks but things have kept me busy.

Yes things, things that pertain to the above statement that I'm sure you're dying to have explained.

However we'll save those things for later because it's a long story, we'll call it the main event.

Anyway Cassidy

Yeah remember her?

Well it seems that she has a strange taste for revenge.

Yeah I know you can feel it can't you, this is going to be bad.

Well it was.

We had been back for about a week, it was a Friday and I think I can say that is was officially one of the worst days of my life.

First I got a howler, from my mother, in the middle of breakfast.

Apparently when Wood and Rose had been cleaning up the kitchen they didn't refill the fire whiskey bottles, and as my parents are not total and complete morons they put two and two together and now I am "_grounded until my mother gets sick of seeing my face in her house_ ".

They sure do take underage drinking seriously.

Then of course the whole great hall had a nice laugh … Ohhh James Potter got threatened by his Mummy .. hardy har har!

Public humiliation and me do not mix well, I needed someone to take it out on, so I yelled at Rose for about fifteen minutes, and after she stormed out of the great hall cursing me for being such a stuck up piece of slime or some nonsense like that, I got round two of my delightful dose of Public humiliation.

Cassidy , I'll admit I've been thinking about her a lot lately , wondering , because she never really answered the whole "_what are we_" question , well she has now , but I suppose all that waiting was just part of her ingenious plan .

See about the billionth time I asked her what we were going to do about us , she actually answered me .

And I was happy , I mean finally I knew what the hell was going on , which would mean that I wouldn't look like as much of an ass right .

**WRONG!**

I mean it all happened so fast

I was sitting at Breakfast and she walked over, she was like "I made up my mind."

And I was like "Really?"

"Yes" she said, and then she leaned forward and whispered "Ask me out."

So I smiled and, you know thinking that she wasn't a manipulative spiteful bitch, asked her out.

Then things got interesting.

She proceeded to stand up, and scream at the top of her lungs, and I am not being melodramatic!

"JAMES POTTER I WOULD RATHER SHAG THE GIANT SQUID THEN EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!"

And as if that wasn't enough , she then decided to dump an entire bowl of porridge on my head , and when I say bowl , I don't mean cutesy little dish you put fruit in at tea , NO I mean a colossal , feed the army , '_hey why not let the elephant have some too_ ' size bowl!

I think the most embarrassing part of that whole fiasco was that I just sat there speechless.

You should know me well enough by now to realize that situations when I am speechless are few and far between.

And so I sat there gaping at her like an idiot with the nasty porridge no one ever eats dripping down my face, and she just smiled, crossed her arms and whispered.

"James, you're a great friend, but I just don't like you like that you know, sorry to disappoint you. I hope we can still hang out though. "

Then she walked away

THAT IS MY LINE, MY HORRIBLY OVER USED -STUCK UP- CLICHÉ LINE THAT BITCH HAD NO RIGHT TO STEAL IT!

Did I say anything?

Nope, I just sat there and watched her leave, trying to ignore the dozens of losers who were laughing at me.

Thankfully Lily and Al were there, they helped me, cleaned me up with their wands , and reassured me that I didn't look nearly as stupid as I felt .

SO you must be wondering where the rest if my so called best friends were.

Well Rosie had stormed out , and Leahah went with her , because apparently " _that's what girls do_", Hugo still wasn't up yet , Corbin was talking to professor Slughorn trying to get himself and Al out of a recently acquired detention , Grizz was over at the Ravenclaw table chatting up some blonde girl , Fred was stalking... _oh I'm sorry..._ I mean Fred was "pursuing" Destiny Atkins and Wood was being a total dumbass.

He came walking in about ten minutes after my porridge debacle. He sat down, and looked around for a second and then…." Is Rose around?" he asked.

Now this was a little different, usually he asks where Rose is which is to be expected from a poor sap who's in love with a demon , but the way he was talking then , it sounded like he was going behind her back and I didn't like it .

"No ... why" I said, checking my robes for any remnants of that foul substance that made me smell like an old lady.

"Because ... there's something I have to tell you and ...I don't know things have been awkward enough with us lately_"

**PAUSE**

I forgot to tell you, but seeing as we're slowly approaching that "_main event_" I had mentioned I figure I should.

Remember when Wood and Rose almost kissed , and I , kinda , accidently ruined it a bit , yeah well since then neither of them have talked to the other for longer than thirty seconds , it feels like we're back in last year only now it's worse because Wood's ignoring her too.

I really don't get it at all , I mean if it was me ...well see I would never have this problem because I, unlike **SOME PEOPLE** , don't have a problem telling girls exactly how I feel , hence the porridge soak.

Anyway Wood's been awfully whinny lately, actually so has Al , apparently he and Leahah aren't exactly working out like he wanted .

And this is where the dumbass comes in.

My best friend, whom to the naked eye seems like a completely sensible boy with propriety and common sense, **HAH **looks can be deceiving!

**PLAY**

"Things have been awkward enough with us lately and it's _ I don't it's just _"

"Spit it out Wood" I said, glaring at him .

"Igotagirlfriend"

"What?"

"I got a girlfriend."

All I could do was stare at him, like he couldn't be serious , everything that's happened in the last month with Rose , there is no way he'd be stupid enough to scoop up some random girl , well apparently that day was not my day to be right ... about anything.

"Are you joking?" Lily demanded "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah" he said, trying not to look at any of us.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Brooke Covet" he said," she's in Ravenclaw..."

"Wait didn't Fred date her?" I asked, coming out of my trance.

"Yeah..."

"Oops" I said "Sorry can't date her, against the code."

He stared at me "James, Fred probably doesn't even remember her name!"

"Still..."

"Look, I'm not breaking up with her!"

"I don't understand you mate." I said "You get so far with_"

"Don't bring her into it James ok, I moving on, if it was meant to happen it would have happened."

"No see, it would have happened, except **I** was there, remember you said it yourself, I ruin everything!"

"Forget it James, it's over, if she was interested in me don't you think she would have talked to me by now?"

"No, you know how teenage girls get, they get all emotional and stroppy and think everyone hates them , it's just their hormones or whatever , I've told you before she's never gonna make the first move_"

"James, come on mate, I'm with Brooke now okay."

"Well I think this is a bit pitiful if you ask me." Lily said

"Good thing I didn't then." Wood replied

"Well I think it's a brilliant idea!" Al said.

Lily and I turned to stare at him "What?"

"I mean, if you try to move on then you don't look nearly as pathetic , and there's always that small chance that Le...I mean Rose will get jealous. "

Jordan nodded and took a bite of toast "thanks Al" he said.

"So you're serious about this?" I asked.

He nodded

"Just as long as you don't bring her around for meals and such, you know when Rose is here"

He nodded but in the absent minded way that pretty, much guarantees that they didn't listen to you.

So the next morning Al comes down to breakfast and announces that he too is dating a Ravenclaw slut, by the name of Caydence.

Then after Leahah was done with her little angry tantrum, I guess because she couldn't mess Al around anymore, and he was off with his "_girlfriend_ ".

Wood decided to show up, and like the dumbass that he has grown to be, he was of course not alone.

Rose was talking to Leahah, and Satan.

She was pretty much trying to blame me for the Al thing, which is NOT, my fault by any means; anyway Wood comes over, with Brooke and sits down.

"Oh Leahah, Rose, Layndon this is Brooke " he said all smiling and _ grr. Yes I growled, do you know why ? Because I specifically asked him NOT to bring her round Rose, did he listen ...no.

"I thought we talked about this?" I whispered nonchalantly.

"Not now" he said back.

Okay so yeah I was annoyed, he brought her to the table, but I guess that wasn't a huge deal right?

No of course not, until they started snogging, right there in front of everyone, in front of **ROSE**.

She freaked, I mean she looked up and her face got pale, and she just took off.

Layndon followed her, I would have but I figured she was out lying to him about why she was upset.

The Funny part about it was that the second Rose was gone, Wood stood up saying he needed to get to Charms early.

The funnier part was that he absolutely despises Charms.

So I thought to myself, as I followed him from the hall ready to tear his head off.

_Why would he want to leave breakfast to go to Charms, I mean he looked like he was having a good time with..._

Then an idea struck me and I sped up so that I was in perfect step with him.

"You can't stand your girlfriend can you?" I asked.

He did a double take, apparently oblivious that I was even there, and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with Brooke."

"Oh really?"

He sighed all angrily and turned away from me "Really."

"I bet I could name a few things, like one, she has Blonde hair, as opposed to your favorite color which is red. Two she's kind of an idiot, and you tend to prefer people who are freakishly smart and annoyingly sarcastic, and three this girl has no charming cousin for you to befriend unlike_"

"James!" Wood yelled "Listen to me ok, I am dating Brooke B_R_O_O_K_e , not Rose , she has a boyfriend , remember him ? He is not me. So why don't you stop all of this crap before you ruin one of our relationships!"

"What!" I said "Two weeks ago you were plotting ways to break her and Satan up!"

"Yeah well two weeks ago I wasn't sure about what was going on between us."

I stared at him "So you're sure now? Because if you are clue me in, I am totally lost!"

"Rose has no interest in me as more than a friend, in fact the idea of me being anything more than a friend to her, scares her_"

"How the hell would you know?"

"Because James, haven't you noticed that every time something comes close to happening between us she freaks out and refuses to talk to me?"

"Wood, she's only weird around you because I think she thinks you were drunk on New Year's_"

"Oh come off it James, she knows I wasn't drunk on New Year's!"

"If you would just talk to her about it!"

"I CANT JAMES, I CANT OKAY."

"Why not, what's the worst that can happen, even on the off chance that she would reject you_"

"James if you think that I could handle a direct rejection from Rose without losing my mind then you..."

He stopped and ran a hand threw his hair, he had that look that he gets when we're down in a quidditch game, that frustrated , almost afraid to open your eyes to face reality kind of look.

"Then I what?"

He looked at me for a second and sighed "Then you have no idea, how ... in love with her I am."

I looked at him, this wasn't funny, this was serious.

My Best friend looked like he was in pain, like physical pain, I mean what do you say to that?

"I'm sorry." I said

" I know you are , it's nothing to be sorry for ok, I know your just trying to help , but you have to understand that this ... this thing between me and Rose it needs to stop because its ruining the stable relationship we do have."

"But I just wish you could see_"

"If it's meant to happen it'll happen okay? The way I see it we're sixteen, it's not like she and Layndon are engaged. If she decides she wants more from me, then I guess I'll be here, but for right now , I need to try to move on , just so I don't feel as pathetic , just so I feel like _"

"Like you have one up on her?"

"Not my exact word choice but_"

"So you're admitting that you're dating Brooke to make Rose jealous?"

"No I'm dating Brooke, to take my mind off of Rose. I don't think I'll ever be completely over her James, but I need to feel like I have some of my dignity back."

"But I don't understand _"

"You don't have to! It makes sense in my head, but I need you to play along and trust me. "

"What?"

"Just let me do what I have to do and leave the Rose thing alone, alright?"

"Wood_"

"James, seriously, please?"

I nodded and he smiled.

It was a silent walk to the Charms classroom, and we didn't really talk at all during the class.

Actually we weren't really speaking to each other the rest of the day, not normally at least.

I kept my end of the bargain, I haven't questioned him or anything he does with Brooke.

It's none of my business, I guess so I'm gonna pretend not to notice how depressed he still is , how awkward this whole situation is because of him , and I have to pretend like I don't notice what it's doing to Rose.

She's been even more moody then usual lately.

I guess on top of the Wood thing , she's dealing with Leahah , who's acting like it's the end of the world that Al got a girlfriend , and she's dealing with school too .

So I guess every person can only take so much until they snap.

And Rose SNAPPED

Congrats ladies and gentlemen, you have made it to our main even ...

Our last match, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw.

I'm not gonna waste my time with a recap, believe me the story I got is just as good .

Of course we won, I mean Wood's strategies are practically unbeatable, Slytherins the only team that stands a chance, but that is another matter.

So after an easy win , the crowd stormed the fields like they always do , and Wood had to have a PDA with Brooke right in the middle of the pitch like I knew he would , and that's It ,right we got dressed , we partied , and Rose and Jordan stayed away from each other yeah ?

NOPE

That's what I was expecting

Shit that's what I was hoping for , but like I said before people snap , and apparently I was at the right place at the right time to witness my little cousin go berserk.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, and was listening to Al complain about his girlfriend, when I noticed that half of our team was gone.

"Hey Grizz, where's everyone at?"

"Uh I dunno" he said "Wood went out and said something about a noise , then Fred went . They never came back."

We both stood up and headed to the door which was open a crack.

Out in the hallway, right in front of the locker room stood Rose, toe to toe with Meghan Nelson.

Leahah, Wood, and Fred looked like they were trying to talk her down , but that was pretty much a lost cause .

"ALL YOU ARE IS SOMETHING FOR HIM TO BRAG ABOUT, HE COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS LESS ABOUT YOU!" Megan was yelling, I assumed that she was talking about Satan.

"YOU ARE COMPLETLEY MENTAL!" Rose yelled

"RIGHT , IM MENTAL , HE DISSAPEARS FOR HOURS IN A DAY AND WONT TELL YOU WHERE HE'S GOING , SO YOU ,BEING THE PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE THAT YOU ARE JUST SIT THERE , HOPING HE COMES HOME SOON WHILE HES PROBABLY OFF WITH SOME GIRL THAT IS ACTUALLY WORTHY OF HIS TIME!"

We all froze, I was holding the locker room door open because Rose looked so furious, I was afraid that if I closed it, I'd bring attention to myself and THAT was a bad idea.

"Meghan" Rose said with a shaky voice, that had Leahah taking a few steps back," do you know where he goes?"

"To his study group." she said.

"Which is really_?"

"I don't know Rose you tell me, I'm an idiot remember?"

And here comes the snappage.

"YES, BUT YOU'RE AN IDIOT WHO STALKS HIM SO THERFORE YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Oh I do."

"SO TELL ME!"

Leahah started pulling at her again , but she kept shaking her off , somehow Fred had gotten her wand , but she didn't seem to notice , all we could do was stand there and call her name , trying to distract her from Nelson, even though really we all knew it wouldn't work.

"No I don't think I will!"

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN , I AM NOT THE PERSON TO SCREW WITH , TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW NOW!"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BRING IT UP THEN REFUSE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW, DO YOU WANT ME TO CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION OR ARE YOU JUST TO STUPID TO REALIZE WHEN TO TALK!"

"OH DO NOT START THREATENING ME , JUST BECAUSE YOUR PISSED CAUSE YOUR BOYFRIENDS CHEATING ON YOU, YOUR FAMILY IS INSANE AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH_"

Okay well that my friends is where Nelson crossed the line.

Next thing I knew Rose had tackled her and was beating the hell out of her, now my first instinct was to laugh , but then I remembered that Rose was a prefect and this wasn't going to sit too well with McGonagall so I ran forward with everyone else and tried to pull them apart , which was near impossible, considering they wouldn't stay in one place long enough for any of us to grab them .

Eventually though, it was Jordan who managed to pry them apart.

He scooped Rose right up and threw her over his shoulder.

"JORDAN WOOD PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY!" she yelled

He ignored her of course and continued struggling against her, "Fred open the door! Grizz help me!"

Then they disappeared into the locker room.

I heard her yell "I AM NOT JOKING WOOD PUT ME DOWN NOW!" and then all of the sudden she let out this horrible shriek.

We all winced but turned our attention to Meghan.

"You alright Nelson?" Leahah asked, trying to pretend like she cared.

Meghan looked BAD, blood was all over her from her nose , it was horrible , but she still smirked evilly and got up from the ground.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED DOWN HERE?"

Again the group shivered, because Minerva McGonagall was standing before us, staring at Meghan, who started crying and moaning about Rose viciously attacking her.

We all tried our hardest to defend her , but I guess Mcgoogles really wasn't paying attention to the five other voices screaming that Rose was a victim too , she was to focused on getting Meghan to the hospital wing to scrap the blood off of her face .

Which I understand, I just wasn't going to let my cousin get expelled because Meghan can't fight and is a total drama queen.

Right when I was about to tell McGonagall this, however Jordan came flying out of the locker room, he screamed something like.

"NO ROSE YOU STAY IN THER UNTIL YOU'VE CAMLED DOWN!"

And then he slammed the door.

"I threw her in the freezing shower, she'll calm down eventually. She'll hate my guts even more now, but I had to... oh hey professor!"

McGonagall did not look amused.

"Mr. Wood, I am taking Ms. Nelson to the hospital wing, I want Weasley in my office, am I clear?"

"Yes professor." we all said.

Then she helped the hobbling Meghan to the castle, while we all entered the locker room, terrified to see what we would find .

When we got there, she was curled up in the middle of the shower, crying her eyes out.

It was horrible, you'd think had died, and I had no idea what to say.

Rose noticed us and climbed out of the shower.

Leahah handed her a towel and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Rose," I said "Professor McGonagall wants to see you."

She started banging her head against the wall, until Leahah pulled her away.

"We're going with you." Wood said, pulling out his wand and drying her clothes, "I'm sorry about the shower but I had to_"

"It's fine." she said not looking at him and storming viciously from the locker room.

Everyone followed her; I hung back with Jordan because he looked really shot down.

"Well so much for repairing our friendship" he said.

"Wood she's just frustrated; it's got nothing to do with you."

"I've been ignoring her for two weeks and I just threw her into a freezing cold shower, I'm pretty sure I'm not at the top of her buddy list."

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him , it was just too much drama for me in a short period of time , and besides , I was too worried about whether or not she'd be expelled to even think about whether she was mad at Wood.

When we got to McGonagall's office she informed us that we couldn't go in, only Rose.

Let me just say it was a long ten minutes, all Wood did was mope, and all everyone else did was contemplate ways to dispose of Meghan if Rose was indeed expelled.

Finally the door opened and we all bombarded her with questions.

"What happened?"

"How many detentions are you getting?"

"Is she expelling you?"

"NO!" She yelled "but I have to go to anger management sessions."

Hah that's new

"No way!" I yelled "That's hilarious!"

Which it was.

"Thank you, I am so touched by your sensitivity" she said

"Oh cheer up Rose had it been one of us we would be in detention till we graduated!" Albus added.

"Yes that's because you lot can't go a day without causing chaos."

"And yet everyone still loves us!" Grizz said.

We all started walking down the hallway, and me, Fred, and Grizz started reenacting the fight.

I was Meghan because I can make a voice that sounds a lot like her insufferable screech.

"Oh shut up you lot!" Lily yelled at us once we got to the common room, "Someone tell me what the hell happened."

That's right she wasn't there, I have to remember to ask her why.

"Meghan's a bitch, that's what happened." Rose said, trying to remain indifferent.

"Yeah but what did she say?"

This really wasn't a conversation we wanted to be having, because basically it would have sounded like we were giving Rose I giant "I TOLD YOU SO!".

"She was just talking shit" Rose answered quietly "she said that Nick was cheating on me."

"And do you think he is?" Leahah asked hesitantly.

I did , we all did , in fact I'm pretty sure she did too , it was just admitting it aloud that was gonna be the problem . Rose had gone through hell to date that bastard, and if it was true , I know she'd never trust her own judgment again.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

"So that whole study group thing_" Albus began

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine " Grizz said " but promise us that if you find out he is , you'll break up with him."

She nodded, and that's when the tears started coming, the last thing I wanted to see , is my little cousin crying over some loser or his creepy ass stalker.

"Rose" I said "DO NOT let anything that crazy bitch says get to you!"

"And if the sleaze ball is cheating on you, we'll take care of it." Fred said.

"Hell, yeah we are beaters after all, I mean what if we were to "accidently " smash him with a bludger when he wasn't looking?" Grizz said.

"I think I like that strategy" I smirked "What do you think Wood?"

He didn't answer , in fact I hadn't heard him speak since McGonagall's office , he was just sitting there staring out the window , looking totally pathetic .

"WOOD?" I said again, he still didn't answer so I decided to take matters into my own hands "Merlin's pants! Rose are you mad at Wood?" I asked

"What _no of course not" She said," You did what you had to do, actually I should be thanking you."

He looked at her and smiled.

"See I told you!" I said

Smile was gone; he turned to me and glared like I've never seen him glare in my life.

"You're an ass!" He said, and then he stormed up to the dorms.

"He is such a girl!" I yelled following him up the stairs "I'm not missing dinner because he's hormonally defective AGAIN!"

"What's wrong with you?" I said, calmly as I could once we got to our dorms.

"What's wrong Is that you keep bringing stuff up that I've told you to shut your mouth about!"

"Like what, what did I bring up?"

"It's like you keep reminding me that I don't have a shot with her."

"What!"

"It's over okay, Rose is totally in love with Layndon , she won't even accept that fact that the little ass hole is probably cheating on her and that doesn't exactly look good for me now does it? She's just gonna get hurt and I'm just gonna lose her!"

"OH AND ITS MY FAULT THAT YOUR TO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? BE A MAN!" I said losing my cool , because this is the fifth time I've heard this little sob story.

"I AM DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT, IM LETTING IT GO!" he yelled back.

"OH YEAH THAT'S WORKING OUT GREAT!"

"JAMES JUST LEAVE IT ALRIGHT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU MAD THAT INSTEAD OF BEING JEALOUS OF BROOKE OVER YOU LIKE YOU WANTED, SHE'S JEALOUS OF MEGHAN OVER LAYNDON , IS THAT WHAT THIS LITTLE BITCH FIT IS ABOUT ?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"NO THIS IS MY ROOM TOO!"

"FINE!"

And with that he stormed from the room and down the stairs.

"Wood, what's_" I heard Grizz say .

"Maybe you guys can help James learn when to SHUT HIS GODDAMN MOUTH!" Wood yelled.

"YEAH, FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" I yelled down after him.

Then the portrait slammed and I chilled up here.

He slept in the common room, that's how bad he wanted to make a point, he slept on an old smelly couch.

Then he spent the whole morning trying to ignore me, which would have worked had everyone else let it go instead of trying to push us together. ( please ignore the slight hypocrisy in that statement)

"James "Lily was saying "you two have never, not talked, what's wrong."

"Nothing Lily" I said " I just don't understand how I always become the bad guy , just because he's the idiot.

I Saw Jordan smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah Lil " he said " everything's perfect except for the fact that I can't tell him anything anymore because he'll either nag me about it until I want to shoot myself , or he won't shut up about it when I tell him too."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" I said

"See that , he can never shut up , he's always gotta have his say."

I nodded , "Yup and speaking of having my say , have I mentioned lately how pathetic you've been acting , walking around here sulking , and taking it out on everyone else _"

"James " Grizz warned

"Because you're too afraid of hurting your little girl pride _"

"I'm Done" Jordan said standing up to leave .

"Oh really are you?" I asked attempting to follow him "Don't you mean, you're going to walk away , sulk and not speak to me for a week , until you fuck up again and_"

"Potter!" he said turning around to face me "I'm NOT in the mood for this shit , Back _ the _ fuck _ off."

"No , I'm sick of this " oh I'm the victim , I'm the victim , pity me " act !"

"I never asked you to pity me, you do it automatically because you're so damn prying!"

"Oh I'm Prying huh , right , have you ever thought that maybe I'm a little concerned for you , my best friend, or maybe I'm also a little concerned because you , my best friend are turning my little cousin into a total PSYCHO!"

"Oh so now yesterday was my fault!"

"No Jordan it was always your fault, because if you weren't such a damn pansy, there wouldn't be a problem she wouldn't be getting hurt the way he's gonna hurt her and you KNOW IT! You had your chance and had you been man enough to take it, we wouldn't have to worry about her, would we? And that's why your mad, your mad at yourself , as you should be , but I'm getting really sick and tired of you taking it out ON ME "

He took a step towards me, but Grizz grabbed him.

I don't think he was gonna hurt me or anything , but I do think he would have jinxed me just to relieve some stress .

"You are fucking insane!" He said before backing up again.

"Mr. WOOD!" McGonagall screamed rushing forward towards us

Next thing I knew Wood was walking out the doors.

"YEAH RUN AWAY WOOD, BECAUSE THAT ALWAYS WORKS" I yelled after him

He didn't even turn around

"JORDAN !" his "girlfriend " yelled , he ignored her too.

So then I decided to kick the table, which didn't work because as it turns out , I don't have toes of steel .

"Oh we're not having this!" Rose yelled, coming out of nowhere as I hopped up and down nursing my toes

"James go after him!" she said

"NO!" I yelled

"GO!"

"NO"

"GO!"

"FINE!"

SO I followed her, and of course she lead me to the common room where she knew the idiot would be sulking.

"Go in there!" she said

"NO!" I yelled

"GO!" I swear her eyes turned red

"FINE!"

Of course I did what she said, do you not know Rose at all.

So I walked into the room, and sat my ass down in a chair, staring right at the floor.

"Jordan!" Rose yelled,

No answer

"Jordan!",

Still no answer

"JORDAN WOOD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WEAR YOUR ASS FOR A HAT, GET DOWN HERE PRONTO."

There go the eyes again

I didn't hear anything, but the heartbeats of the innocent bystanders around me , who were looking at Rose as if she would turn around and mull them.

Then Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked up to see my "best friend " standing on the stairs , looking thoroughly annoyed .

"What?" he asked refusing to look at her.

"What do you mean 'what' " she demanded trying to imitate his voice "you know what!"

"Rose really don't get involved okay just let it_"

"I WILL NOT LET IT GO" She yelled "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TWO NOT TALKING!"

"Why!" I said "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because James, you lot are my friends, my only friends ,okay."

"I still don't see why_"

"BECAUSE JAMES, I HAVE NOTHING, MY BOYFRIEND MIGHT BE CHEATING ON ME AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL THINKS IM A PHSYCO, IM SO TIRED OF FIGHTING SO PLEASE WILL YOU BOTH GROW UP!"

Wow

"Rose you don't understand." Wood said.

"So tell me."

"NO!" he yelled back

"See that, yet another opportunity GONE!" I pointed out innocently.

"SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES!" Wood yelled.

"I WILL NOT!"

"YOU NEVER DO, THAT'S WHY NO ONE CAN STAND YOU"

"Oh that means so much COMING FROM YOU ,YOU QUIDDITCH NAZI FUCK!"

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Rose yelled , her eyes probably turned red again , I'm not sure , I was to busy glowering at Wood to notice .

"whatever it is your fighting about , it's not worth losing a friendship over"

"YES IT_"

"No its not , Jordan when we didn't talk , didn't you miss me?"

Hahahahahhaha ... AWKWARD

He nodded, and he must've known it was coming because he shot me a glare before I even snorted.

"Imagine not talking to James, I don't think you've ever even gone a day without talking since you were kids."

She did have a point , it's sad to say but I'm closer to Wood then my own Brother , I tell him everything , and I'm not into the sappy stuff , but things wouldn't be the same if we didn't talk .

"Please for my sake, for everyone's sake, for the team's sake work it out."

Then she left, and eventually after about three minutes of silence, the common room returned to its normal chaos.

I walked over towards Wood and he kind of nodded to go up the stairs, so we did.

"So she didn't _ uh she didn't hear our whole argument did she?" he questioned.

I shook my head "If she had, I'm sure I would have caught hell for calling her a psycho." I said.

He grinned a little "Look mate I'm_"

"Wood we don't do the apologies thing okay _ it's all good."

He took a deep breath

"But you were right, bout everything you said!"

"Yeah that's what I'm here for, to be right about everything, and let you scream at me when things get bad, this time it was just a little too much though."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"So we're cool right?"

He looked at me for a second, and nodded.

"Good."

Then we shook hands, happy ending WHOO HOOO!

He was really distant the rest of that day, even as McGonagall threatened our lives, he just looked out of it.

I think he needed me to say those things, because I know he was thinking them, but maybe it took someone saying it out loud for the message to really sink in.

Now I have had time to reflect and this is pretty, much the deal.

I will get my revenge on Redmond for that porridge stunt ... I just don't know how yet, but it's gonna be good.

Al, is messing with Leahah, just like Leahah always messed with AL, not that I agree with this, I'm just saying.

Our quidditch team is amazing, no matter what emotional peril it's players are in.

Rose isn't a lunatic, but a teenage girl that's under a lot of stress. She just chooses to handle that stress in ways that are kind of... you know ...crazy.

I'm hoping she'll break up with Layndon after this , cause you and I both know he's cheating on her , and the sooner he admits it , the sooner we can kick his ass , and then maybe Wood won't be acting like such raging ball of hormones .

He still not back to normal , like we've put it behind us , but I still get the feeling that he'd like to crucio me a few times.

Oh well.

Truth will out and everything will be okay.

I hope

Signed,

The disconcerted,

James Potter


	10. You cant fight Fate

Okay I have to be really quick with this because I'm supposed to be at quidditch practice in like ten minutes.

**OH MY SWEET MERLIN!**

And I say again

**OH ****MY ****SWEET EFFING MERLIN!**

I'm not really one for all that teenage girl text messaging abbreviation bullshit but I must say that this is definitely an _omgwtf!_ Kind of weekend.

Yesterday was the Slytherins match against Hufflepuff.

The whole day was a disaster, total disaster and now I don't even know what's going on, I'm so confused.

See it all started Thursday night when Rose, after a week of cold shouldering Layndon, finally said the magic words.

"I think I'm going to do it tomorrow morning" Rose said quietly.

"Do what?" Leahah asked

"Break up with Nick." she answered.

I didn't even try to hide my happiness, as I sat up and beamed, this was great after all. She was in perfect position for us to convince her that he was no good; she might be able to get out of this without getting hurt.

"Are you serious?" I asked just to clarify.

She shrugged, "I think so."

We all stared at her for a few seconds , because it was an awfully strange time to start talking about this, not that I wasn't happy , I mean obviously I was , it just seemed ... too good to be true , you know?

"It's about time." Fred said.

Lily punched him in the arm, "It's not funny!" she said.

"What about today though, he seemed genuinely sorry." Rose asked us, Referring to an incident from that morning when he practically broke into tears trying to get her to forgive him, it was pathetic really.

And Wood knocked over an entire plate off scrambled eggs onto Brooke's lap trying to eaves drop on them.

That was funnier, then the Layndon crying thing, I must say.

"It's just like you said Rose, he's never done anything to prove that he takes the relationship serious, for all we know this could be some kind of joke to him." Leahah said, she had grown to agree with us that Layndon was nothing but scum, which was good because, for some ungodly reason Rose values Leahah's opinions.

"Yes but what about this morning_"

"Rose do you know how easy it would be for me to step on Fred's feet and then beg him for forgiveness?" Grizz said.

"Yes but..."

"Would you like them to act it out?" I asked.

"That is defiantly not necessary!" Lily said.

"Rose only you can make this decision." Corbin said looking up from his essays, which wasn't the right thing to say exactly , but Corbin's a very laid back kind of guy , he doesn't like to make people upset with him , which is the nice way of saying that he has **NO** backbone.

"Just make the right one." Albus added.

"Oh way to be supportive." Leahah snorted

"Please don't start." Grizz whined.

As you can see we are all growing rather sick and tired of the _Leahah verses Al_ debacle, it's getting so weird that I'm not even sure if they like each other anymore, or if they just really want to see the other one cry.

I think Al might be the first one, and Leahah's probably leaning towards the second.

Just when Rose looked confident and all seemed well, we were all jolted back to reality by none other than Jordan Wood, who decided to once again be a total sodding moron.

"Yeah I just got majorly busted." he said as he sat down next to me

"For what?" Albus asked him

"For getting caught out in the corridors after hours."

I started to get a little worried here, I really wished there was a way to tell him what we had just been talking about so he'd shut his mouth. I mean I tried everything I was screaming it in my head, trying to make a telekinetic connection, but alas I failed.

"How many points?" Corbin asked

"Well ten for being out late, and ten for well…..being found in a compromising position." he smiled around shyly.

Here he goes messing up everything...

"I don't even want to know." Fred said.

Good try mate.

"Yeah it was stupid though because she only took 15 points from Brooke I mean we were both in the..."

And there it was one look at Rose and I knew he had just blown it.

"I think I'm going to bed." she said.

And she left, and I proceeded to bash my head against the coffee table out of mere frustration.

"Wood, I think you're starting to inherit James' timing." Grizz said shaking his head and staring into the fire.

He looked around and then glanced up the staircase to where Rose had just fled.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Do you know what we were talking about before you came in here bragging about your stupid little afterhours escapade?" I snapped.

"Uh ... no"

"That's right; you don't because if you did, you would have never just said that!" I said

"You wanna explain yourself or_"

"Rose was just telling us that she thinks she might break up with Layndon" Lily said .

"Seriously?" Wood asked , looking like a kid a Christmas time.

"Well she was serious, until you showed up so." I said.

"I think she will," Leahah said "I mean I know she doesn't like him nearly as much as she pretends to and..."

"Or even if she does she still knows when someone is treating her badly." Al said

"I was going to say that." Leahah snapped.

"Sorry" he said in his cocky voice (that he totally took from me) .

Leahah glared at him for a second before walking across the common room.

About thirty seconds later she was snogging some fifth year. He's got a girly name, I dated his older sister, I just can't remember ...oh well.

"Yeah well I hope you get herpes." Al mumbled in her direction.

"AL!" Lily said.

I sighed and leaned back , I had a bad feeling , which was strange because I should have a good feeling right? I mean she said she was gonna break up with him so why did I feel like I was missing something.

"Wood will you stop smiling like that its making me sick!" I said.

He looked at me and laughed "Come on James we've been waiting for her to break up with him all year, the day has finally come!"

"She said she was thinking about it , that doesn't mean_" Fred began .

"Optimism guys." Wood said " Optimism."

"Oh yeah cause you were real optimistic last week." I said

"Well last week I thought they were in love , and now ...well now Layndon is gonna get dumped , which I gotta say makes me just short of giddy"

"Merlin your weird!" I said

He laughed again.

"So does this mean you're breaking up with Brooke?" Al asked

"Of course it..." I began, but was interrupted.

"Nope." he said.

"WHAT!"

"I'm not breaking up with her, at least not tomorrow."

"What the hell kind of sense does that make?" I demanded

"Well don't you think it'll be a little suspicious if I break up with my girlfriend the same day she breaks up with her boyfriend?"

"So!"

"So relax Layndon is gone, I have all the time in the world!"

"Wood, she's not gonna..."

"Okay so not ALL the time, but I could at least wait a few days."

"Jordan, what if they don't..."

"Oh come on guys don't ruin this for me, Layndon's getting dumped, I could sing!"

We laughed at him; simply because it was the happiest he'd been all week.

I wish someone would have told him not to get his hopes up.

I wish...

"Well guys, I'm gonna hit the sack, big day tomorrow!" he said as he bounded up the stairs

Yup Big day, big day indeed.

The next morning we were all sitting In our usual spots cept for Al who was with that Caydence chick, Wood was with Brooke, snogging all nastily about the table, and Rose was sitting there moping, I could tell she was stalling.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked.

She didn't even look at me , and just as I was about to demand an answer the owls came , and one of the school owls dropped something right in Rose's lap , it was weird because had any of the family written they would have used Pig, or Prongs , or Moony .

That could only mean one thing...

LAYNDON!

THAT SLIMEY SNAKE BASTARD!

"What's that?" Lily asked looking just as suspicious as I was about the little box.

"I don't know." Rose said, slowly she started unwrapping the box, she pulled out a note and read it.

Then she started smiling, which was definitely not good considering who I thought the note was from.

"Read it!" Leahah said.

"What does it say?" Lily asked, shooting an annoyed look at Wood and Brooke who were still snogging as if their life depended on it.

"It's from Nick," she said , and I felt my stomach drop "it says , _"I promise not to hurt you, promise not to lie, promise to befriend you and defend you with my life , I promise you forever , I promise you today, Will you wear my promise ring_?"

Then she took out a ring, a big old ugly ring , he actually gave her a promise ring!

WHAT THE FUCK!

Then before any of us could say anything, we heard a yelp. I looked over to see Jordan staring at Rose, like she had smacked him in the face, and Brooke was flipped over the bench, I would have laughed , but I was blinded by anger and frustration.

"Jordan what the hell!" Brooke yelled

"A promise ring!" I said , making sure I didn't imagine it.

"Why does that note sound familiar?" Corbin was saying to himself.

So we're all sitting there freaking out and she's staring at this ring on her finger like she's in some kind of trance.

"You aren't keeping it are you?" I demanded.

"I think it's a song." Corbin mumbled.

"Well you can't just stop and jerk away, I nearly broke my neck!" Brooke yelled at Jordan, who was definitely not paying attention

"ROSE!" Leahah yelled " What about everything you said last night?"

"Well this is it isn't it, this is his way of proving to me that he's serious, I've got to talk to him!"

The she stood up and ran, leaving us behind her in a state of total chaos

"Rose, seriously you aren't keeping it right?" I yelled

"It is a song!"

"Jordan Wood are you listening to me?"

This was bad , Corbin jumped up to go find Al , Leahah and Lily were talking to each other , and Fred and Grizz said they were gonna go talk to Nick's best friend , Austin , see what he thought .

Which left me alone with Wood and Brooke who were having a nice little row.

"You just totally humiliated me!" Brooke was yelling

"No one was watching you Brooke okay, get over it!"

"Why are you acting like such a psycho right now?"

"Why? Why am I acting like a psycho?" he glared at her "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"What Rose's boyfriend gave her a promise ring, what's the big deal? I think it was kind of romantic ..."

"UGHHHHHHH!"

Then he stood up and stormed out of the Great hall.

"What is wrong with him?" Brooke asked me

"Couldn't tell you if I wanted too!" I said standing up to follow him.

When I got out to the entrance hall, I couldn't find him.

I thought about looking, but in the end I realized that even If I found him, he'd ignore, me or start a fight again.

He was five minutes late to class.

Which wasn't a big deal or anything, but the way he looked when he came in, it made me realize how bad he must be feeling.

I know what it's like to like someone so much, and know they don't feel the same.

Granted we don't know Rose doesn't feel the same, but this promise ring nonsense isn't helping matters.

I really think that if she had broken up with Satan, Wood would have told her, and I guess I feel bad for him, cause he got his hopes up and now...

Hold on a second...

What exactly is Layndon promising?

Is this like an "_I promise I'm done being an asshole_" kind of promise ring? Or did he just kind of propose to my cousin?

Because **THAT** is unacceptable.

She's not even sixteen yet, what does he think this is 1545?

Who gives someone a promise ring?

Even worse, who accepts a promise ring from a schmuck like Layndon , who's probably only doing it so she won't break up with him.

Well apparently Rose does.

Apparently it only takes an ugly ring and a note with the lyrics of a muggle song on it to change my cousin's mind.

She's out of it you know, her mind that is.

She's totally flipped her lid, and the worst part is she's taking Wood with her.

He was beyond weird that whole day , I mean after the initial shock , he started acting relatively normal , except that he wouldn't so much as look at Rose .

Neither would the rest of us but he made it a bit more obvious.

It wasn't until Lunch when Brooke threw another hissy fit about something that had happened that morning after the ring incident , apparently I missed it so , couldn't tell you what the crazy bitch was talking about , anyway that was when I decided we needed to talk.

"Wood?" I said, after Brooke had stormed away.

He sighed and looked at me, as if he knew what was coming.

"You okay?" I asked.

"James ... do I look ok?"

"Listen mate, this ring rubbish is nothing, he's just buying himself time. Rose is just shocked, when she thinks about it more then she'll realize that nothings really changed."

He sighed again "I know." he said.

"And besides it's not as if she professed her undying love for him or accepted a marriage proposal, so just relax, Rose isn't an idiot."

**INCORRECT**

I was incorrect journal; Rose is in fact an idiot.

Allow me to fast forward to that night in the common room.

"Rose! What about everything you said last night?" I asked her .

"It's like I said, I wanted him to prove that I meant something and he did." she said, staring at the floor.

"Because he sent you a ring?" Fred asked skeptically.

"That and because he said he loved me."

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Oh my God are you serious!" Leahah asked.

She nodded and stared at us, and we stared back, speechless, I mean what the hell do you say to that?

All I could think was, "_Sweet Merlin. I'm gonna have to tell Wood._"

"What did you say?" Lily asked, breaking my daydreams.

"Ugh _ well" she stuttered," I said I _"

Then Wood walked in, at first I thought maybe he had overheard, because he looked weird , but he sat down and looked around , so I figured if he did know he wasn't losing his mind.

"What the hell is up with you?" Corbin asked him.

"Ugh _ well Brooke just broke up with me."

I sat up and looked at him, he didn't know what we were talking about, but at least the crazy bitch was gone.

One annoying "other half" down, one to go, hopefully.

"You look like you just fell off a broom." Fred said.

"Yeah that would be because she slapped me in the face." he said rubbing his cheek.

It was nice to be able to laugh, even if it was at his expense ,but come on that is funny.

"What happened?" Lily said.

"We just, had a disagreement."

"About what?" Al asked.

"I ...well I" he looked awkwardly around the room "I kind of accidently called her the wrong name."

Now that is hilarious.

"Well that's not exactly reason to slap you." Leahah said

"Well I ... I kind of did it more than once."

More hilarious

"How many times?" Fred said

"Four."

Is there a word to describe something like this, better then Hilarious?

"What did you call her?" Grizz asked.

He didn't answer, but of course it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Seriously what did you call her?" Hugo asked.

"I have a headache" Wood replied "I'm going to bed."

"Hold on!" Fred yelled "What did you..."

"NO!" I said, the whole situation clicking into place "You didn't!"

He glared at me as we all laughed again.

"I can't believe you called her_"

"Rose, what were you saying before he came in?" Lily said, making Jordan jump and the rest of us glare at him.

Why did Lily say that you ask?

I don't know, she usually has a weird reason for doing the things she does, in all honesty I haven't really had time to think about it, I'll have to ask her. She better have a damn good reason.

Anyway!

"Um, I don't remember." Rose said nervously.

"You were telling us what you said to Nick after he told you he loved you." Lily said, eyeing Jordan discreetly, he had frozen and looked suddenly very confused.

"You know I think I have a headache too I should go to bed!" she said

"Rose, seriously!" Leahah yelled.

She stared at the floor, and I knew it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Ugh... I said, I said I loved him too."

It was like someone hit a mute button.

A big obnoxious awkward mute button.

"You little liar." I finally said.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say

"I'm going to bed" she said

"Rose wait_" Leahah said desperately

"GOODNIGHT!"

And then she was gone.

And the mute button was pressed again, only this time, it wasn't silent. I mean it was, but it was like a voice was counting down the seconds till Wood's reaction.

5...4...3...2...1..

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

We all winced as Jordan's voice rang through the common room, making all the innocent bystanders jump as well.

"LAST NIGHT SHE WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM! THEN HE GIVES HER A RING, AND NOW SHE LOVES HIM!"

"Wood" I said , pretty much knowing that nothing I could say would make this better "it might not be what it looks like."

"JAMES HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ? SHE..SHE JUST TOLD US SHE LOVED THE LOUSY SOD! HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE? FIRST SHE KICKS THE SHIT OUTTA NELSON FOR IMPLYING THAT HE WAS A CHEATING BASTARD , THEN SHE WAS PLANNING ON LEAVING HIS ASS, THEN HE GRAVE ROBBED SOME OLD LADY FOR THAT SLACKASS EXCUSE FOR A RING , AND SCRIBBLED SOME SONG ON A PAPER AND NOW HE'S FUKING ROMEO , TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE !"

"Wood calm down." Fred said.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, THIS IS RIDICULOUS, THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING IVE EVER HEARD , HE LOVES HER! I HATE HIM YOU KNOW THAT , I _ HATE _ HIM , AND FRANKLY I HOPE THAT TOMMOROW HE CRASHES HIS BROOM AND DIES!"

"WOOD!" Lily yelled staring at him.

"Oh relax Lily" I said "Everyone was thinking it, he just said it."

"CAN THIS WEEK **GET** ANY WORSE?"

"Well" AL said "Slytherin could win tomorrow, that certainly won't brighten the mood."

"Or we could all die in a fiery explosion, due to an asteroid crashing into Earth." Grizz said.

We all stared at him.

"I vote for the latter." Fred said.

Wood was leaning on the couch, his face buried into it.

"Wood , are you okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Wood!"

Silence

"WOOD FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SMOTHERING YOURSELF WONT DO ANYTHING!"

He perked up and looked at me, taking a deep breath before he spoke " I'm not smothering myself " he said " I'm calming down."

"Is it working?" Lily asked timidly

He nodded "I think _ that I'm going to bed."

None of us argued, I figured the room would be a lot less awkward once he was out of it , so we all watched him leave , until we heard the door slam ferociously , and off in the distance ...

"BLOODY HELL WOOD TRYING TO BREAK THE...!"

"SHUT UP CREEVY!"

So we were all hoping that he ranted enough to us, because tomorrow was a whole other day he had to spend with her, and frankly Rose didn't want to meet scary Wood. He knew that too, he knew that Rose didn't deserve to get yelled at, he'd never yell at her that way anyway .

Or so I thought

Once again, I was incorrect.

I should have known It wasn't gonna be pretty the minute we woke up the next morning.

A pleasant little experience that involved me waking up to see Wood sitting strait up in his bed staring at the beeping alarm clock in his hands , then before I could tell him to shut the bloody thing up , he cocked his arm back and chucked it against the wall , where it broke into pieces , then he looked at me...

"Morning James." he mumbled before walking to the bathroom.

Meanwhile I'm sitting in my bed terrified , because that was a display of complete Psychotic proportions when Creevy opens his mouth again.

"Merlin He's off his ..."

The bathroom creaked open.

"BELT IT CREEVY!"

Well Ben and the alarm clock weren't the only two to catch hold of Wood's wrath.

He blatantly ignored Rose all through breakfast.

I told him it was pathetic ...okay I didn't, least not to his face, but would you If you had seen what I saw?

**NO** I didn't think so...

Then Rose decided to snog Layndon in the middle of the Great hall which made things go much smoother.

The walk down to the pitch, was like walking with a ticking time bomb, Rose trying to start conversation, Wood viciously kicking any stray rock that crossed his path, it was all bound to explode eventually.

So as the teams were being introduced, and I thought we had escaped any chances of a row, at least until the game was over, Wood decided to open his mouth.

Apparently he didn't like it when Rose cheered for Slytherin. No one else did either, but they were tactful enough not to bite her head off

Wood on the other hand ...

"Do you have to do that?" He snapped, we all looked at him, Rose was the only one who looked shocked, the rest of us were just kind of , scared .

"Yeah, I do." Rose said cautiously" It's called being a good girlfriend"

"Yeah. " he said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry, king quidditch, did my cheering disturb you?"

"A little."

"Really, would you care to make a suggestion as to how I can support my boyfriend without disturbing you?"

"Rose I don't care what the hell you do."

HAH!

"Obviously you do, sitting over there making your sly little comments, what the hell is your problem?"

"Problem? I have no problem, everything's just fanfrickentastic."

"You are just so_"

"So what?"

"Dramatic!"

"Oh yeah, I'm dramatic, this coming from someone who_"

"Will you two shut the hell up and watch the match." I said

"Yeah Wood, we're supposed to be scouting Slytherin." Fred added.

I'll admit it's been a while since I've heard Wood and Rose row.

They used to go at it all the time when we were kids, but since last year Rose ignored him, and this year they've been up each other's asses. It really has been a while.

But this time wasn't like the other times.

If Wood lost his self-control , things were gonna blow up , and there's no guarantee that they could ever be repaired .

I've only see Jordan this pissed of once, and that was at our old Capitan last year , after we lost the final to Ravenclaw.

He slammed the locker room door so hard that the doorframe cracked in half, then the Fat lady , upon hearing how angry he was refused to let him into the common room " _for the other student safety_" , so he ended up in McGonagall's office , but not before pushing a suit of armor down one of the staircases at Peeves , which was pointless because Peeves is you know …..dead.

Anyway Fred and Grizz got the armor cleaned up, before anyone saw it, but McGonagall was still pissed. He didn't get in trouble or anything, just because it was about quidditch and McGonagall sympathized with him, it was a close one though.

Funny now, not so much then.

When he gets like that, he tends to say things he doesn't mean, he's really impulsive and with Rose's track record of being so temperamental and defensive it was definitely not a good combo.

Thankfully , they shut their mouths through the whole match

Which sucked

Slytherin won ... just like we knew they would

And the second the game was over Rose ran right to Layndon, just like we all had an inkling she would.

The walk back to the castle was worse than the walk that morning, especially when Rose joined us , all I could do was silently pray to Merlin , and count the feet till we got to the great hall and could separate them.

"Gee thanks for waiting." she said as she jogged to catch up with us.

"Sorry but we didn't really fancy seeing another make-out session with Satan." I said.

"Yeah definitely hope that will be a once in a life-time thing." Fred said .

"Don't get your hopes up." Rose said with a smile.

Of course she had to make it worse , of course the subject wouldn't drop , this is my life we're talking about , what is it but rows and turmoil.

Jordan snorted at Rose, and shook his head all patronizing like, which she noticed.

"Did you say something Jordan?" She asked

I looked at him , trying to warn him with my eyes , to shut the bloody hell up , of course he didn't say anything , he just shook his head , and of course that wasn't enough for dear Rose.

"No really," She said as we walked into the castle "what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." he said.

"So who feels like lunch?" Lily asked, looking around timidly

Everyone nodded and moved towards the hall

Everyone but Wood

"I'm not hungry." he said

"What Jordan, can't stand to be in my presence long enough to eat?"

And there went Rose's over dramatization.

Jordan held his tongue again, but Rose can never let anything go, so as he started walking up the staircase she yelled after him.

"Why do you always walk away?"

"Because I , unlike some people know how to control my temper. " he said finally as the two started up the stairs , I followed behind just to be sure they didn't murder each other.

"That's real nice, in case you forgot I'm not the one who spent the whole morning trying to piss everyone off!"

"Rose let him go!" I yelled, to no avail.

"I wasn't trying to piss EVERYONE off. " Wood said , still walking and not even looking back.

"Oh just me then?"

He ignored her and kept going till we got to the virtually abandoned Common room, where he slammed the portrait shut and made his way towards the dorms.

Don't you go up those stairs" Rose yelled , sounding freakishly like Hermione .

"Don't even start trying to telling me what I can or can't do" he said, in the struggling to stay calm voice he always gets during practices.

"Well why don't you stop trying to run away from me!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PHYSCO!"

He got so loud, so quick, that I fell off my chair.

"OH I'M A PHYSCO?" Rose yelled back

"Here comes the yelling." I said

"SHUT UP!" Jordan and Rose yelled at me, and then as if I wasn't there turned back to attack each other.

"IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME WITH YOU JORDAN!" she yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"IT MEANS THAT EVERYTIME THERE'S A PROBLEM YOU JUST RUN FROM IT!"

"HERE, IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE." he sat down on the steps and stared at her

"Oh that's too bad, because I don't have time TO DEAL WITH YOUR **BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW**!"

Then she started marching to the portrait hole.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled at her.

She smirked "To the dungeons." she said

"Why?" I asked, knowing she only said that to irk Wood.

"To celebrate"

"So you're going down there with a bunch of Slytherins?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her

"Yup"

"NO SHES NOT!" Wood yelled standing up and walking over to us.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah it's probably not a good idea" I said watching both of them carefully in case they would try to strike me.

"SHUT UP JAMES" they yelled.

"WHO'S TELLING WHO WHAT TO DO NOW?" Rose yelled.

"YOU'RE GONNA GO DOWN IN THE DUNGEONS WITH A BUNCH OF SLYTHERINS, ALONE, AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO SAY ANYTHING?"

"I'M NOT ALONE! I HAVE NICK."

"OH THANK MERLIN, I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER, KNIG SLEAZEBALL IS GOING TO BE WITH YOU, NOTHING BAD CAN HAPPEN NOW_"

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"Actually I can think of a few things." I said only to be screamed at again.

"JAMES SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Sorry, MERLIN!"

I was only trying to help!

"ROSE YOU'RE DOWN THERE WITH PEOPLE WHO HATE YOU, WHO HATE YOUR FAMILY_"

"NICK WILL BE THERE!"

"HE'S ONE OF THE ONES I'M WORRIED ABOUT!"

"ARE YOU INSANE HE'S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHI_"

"OH THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU RIGHT, LETS FORGET THAT HE'S A LYING CHEATING BASTARD, HE GAVE YOU A RING SO EVERYTHING IS OKAY!"

Okay so this is when he started getting a little out of control, I could see it happening, I could see him losing his commonsense but there was nothing I could do, and in a way I didn't want to stop him because I thought maybe , in all this anger he would finally admit everything to her , a selfish thought on my part , but I mean it makes sense yeah?

"BUT OBVIOUSLY ROSE YOU CANT SEE WHATS GOING ON SO LET ME EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!"

"Wood chill" I said.

"YOU HAVE A ROOM FULL OF PEOPLE WHO HATE YOUR GUTS!"

"Wood come on!"

"YOU HAVE A JACKASS BOYFRIEND ,WHO LIES CONSTANTLY AND SOMEHOW FINDS AWAY TO KEEP HIMSELF IN THERE, HE'LL BE A LOT OF HELP!"

"JORDAN STOP, NOW ,ENOUGH "

"AND LETS THROW IN SOME ALCOHOL, NOW WE GOT A PARTY!"

"GIVE IT A REST!"

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, GO DOWN THERE AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, IM JUST TELLING YOU NOT TO COME CRYING TO ME WHEN_"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

And he continued to ignore me, and totally crossed every line he had yet to cross.

"NO , I'VE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT SINCE THE BEGINNGING, BUT IM DONE , ROSE , YOU HAVE COMPLETLEY CHANGED , YOU USED TO BE SMART AND NOW _ NOW YOUR JUST LIKE A PUPPET, YOU DO WHATEVER HE SAYS NO MATTER WHAT, SO HAVE FUN AT YOUR PARTY,TRY NOT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE TOO MUCH!"

Rose looked beyond furious, in fact I was pretty sure flames were reflecting in her eyes. Jordan may have been the bigger off the two by a long shot, but if this were to result in a scrap ... well I think I might have to lay my money down on Rose

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled

"THOUGHT WE ALREADY COVERED THIS!"

" NO WE DIDN'T, YOU CANT JUST ATTACK ME BECAUSE YOUR PISSED ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND BREAKING UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER HER NAME!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? WHY ARE YOU JUMPING DOWN MY THROAT WITH ALL THIS BULLSHIT?"

She was crying now, openly crying and I hated seeing that pain on her face , but I mean I was in no place to interfere .

"BULLSHIT, ROSE YOU ARE SO _"

"SO WHAT? PLEASE! FINISH THE SENTENCE!"

"DON'T START THE THREATENING SHIT, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU ROSE, THAT TOUGH ACT MAY WORK WITH EVERYONE ELSE, BUT NOT WITH ME, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

"THAT'S NICE TO KNOW, SO HOW ABOUT YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

"OH YEAH BECAUSE YOUR NEVER NOSEY!"

"THIS ISNT ABOUT ME!"

His eyes got wide and he started waving his arms around like even more of a psycho.

"HAVENT YOU BEEN LISTENING ? IT IS ABOUT YOU,ITS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, ITS ABOUT HOW FUCKING STUPID YOU ARE !"

"THIS COMING FROM THE DUMBASS THAT CALLED HIS GIRLFRIEND THE WRONG NAME FOUR TIMES!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING THAT UP?"

"BECAUSE I ASSUME THAT'S WHY YOUR SO PISSED!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

"THEN WHY"

"WHY…YOU WANNA KNOW WHY….THATS WHY" he pointed to that thing on her hand" THAT …..THAT BULLSHIT STORY ABOUT HIM LOVING YOU, AND ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE WHAT SIX MONTHS...BUT NO YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE IT'S NOT ABOUT ANYTHING, ITS NOT ABOUT ANYTHING THAT MEANS ANYTHING, YOUR NOT THE STUPID ONE, I AM , SO JUST FORGET IT….DIDNT YOU HAVE SOMEPLACE TO BE?"

Well that was close ...kinda a confession... maybe Rose would get it?

"YOUR BEYOND RIDICULOUS!"

Nope

"YOUR RIGHT I AM ….SO MAYBE WE WERE BOTH BETTER OFF NOT TALKING"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, MAYBE WE WERE!"

"SO THAT'S IT, WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE!"

"WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE!"

"YOU PROMISE?"

"I SWEAR!"

"HAVE FUN FUCKING YOUR LIFE UP!" he yelled at her.

"GO TO HELL!"

"GLADLY!"

And then she slammed the portrait shut and I heard the fat lady scream

"_I have about had it with you heathen children and all your slamming_._..._"

Then I was distracted by Wood , he looked like he wanted to hit something , but he also looked like he wanted to cry , personally I hoped it was the former because I'm not really good with crying people .

He walked to the stair case, walked up about three steps , turned around , walked down again , then back up , then down , then he kicked the stairs , then he took a deep breath and looked at the portrait hole for a second before finally turning around and storming upstairs .

I stayed down in the common room for nearly an hour, people started coming in, I waited to fill the family in on what happened before checking on him.

"What happened?" Lily asked

I sighed "They rowed."

"Bad?" Grizz asked

I looked at them "I've never seen anything like it."

"Where's Rose?" Leahah asked

I shrugged

"And Wood?"

"Upstairs ... I'm gonna go check on him ... I'll fill you guys in on the details when I get back ok?"

They all nodded and I walked solemnly up the stairs.

I had no idea what awaited me , Jordan was pretty unpredictable these days , he never got this worked up , not over quidditch , not over classes , not even over his dumbass father and all his bullshit.

This was a whole new adventure

And I wasn't liking it.

Slowly I opened the door, and I saw him, lying face down on his bed.

Now I would have thought he was dead , but I could hear his fingers tapping on the footboard , he didn't even look up when he heard me enter , I guess he knew I'd come and find him eventually.

I didn't say anything, just walked over to my bed next to his and laid down same as him.

About two minutes later he looked up and stared at the wall across the room, where the remnants of the broken alarm clocked still rested.

It was so quiet, that I was about to fall asleep until he spoke, his voice breaking from lack of use.

"I made her cry James."

I looked at him, he was still starring, and his eyes looked bloodshot. I don't know if he had been crying, I didn't ask, I just glanced at him, nodded and tried to sound as sympathetic and understanding as I could.

"I know mate."

He turned to look at me

"I made her cry, not Layndon, not the Slytherins, **ME**, I'm just as bad as him."

"What!'

"I am, and you know it."

"Wood, you ... your just not even making sense."

He didn't say anything, he sighed and laid his face back down

"I don't know how this got to be so out of control " he said " it was so simple , and then all of the sudden last year , it was like I lost her , and then this year , after the train , we started talking , I had her again you know , and I should have said something but , I was afraid man , I didn't want to ... loose her again"

"Wood I know."

"No, you don't know "he said "not only did I make her cry, but now ... she's with him ... I know he's gonna hurt her James, I know it ... I don't know when, but I have a really bad feeling ..."

"We'll watch the map" I said "All night if we have to."

He sighed

"She's never looked like that when we rowed before."

"She's never looked like that rowing with anyone before." I said.

"I didn't mean to ... I mean, it just ... it all came out ... and now ... we're not talking."

"It'll be okay Wood." I said "It always is."

He looked at me "I hope your right."

It was silent again for a few minutes.

"So, you gonna come down to dinner later or_"

"Nah, nah I think I'm gonna hang up here _"

"Okay, well I gotta go talk to everyone else, but uh... I'll be back soon yeah?"

He nodded, so I stood up and headed towards the door.

"James" he said " Can uh ... can you or Fred ... or someone ... can you look at the map?"

"Oh right!" I said , I grabbed it out of my trunk before leaving the room ,and going silently down the stairs.

It didn't take me long to explain exactly what had happened, I mean mostly they expected it. They were a little surprised that she cried, because Woods like a total sucker for crying people, he always feels so bad , I don't know it was just really out of character for him .

But of course he's under, massive amounts of stress right now, so things happen.

I tried to put off going upstairs as long as I could.

It wasn't until the common room cleared out for dinner that I decided it couldn't wait anymore.

I walked in slowly, praying to Merlin that he looked better, and thankfully he did.

He was sitting up on his bed flipping through his playbook.

"Hey Wood" I said, throwing the map on my bed.

"Hey" he said

"What are you doing?"

"Reworking our game plan" he said "Layndon had the quaffle, a lot more than I expected him too and I think I figured out Colby's blind spot."

"Oh" I said "you want me to get the team..."

"NO" he said suddenly, making me jump, " No don't , I don't want to be around them right now ... how much did you tell them ?"

"I told them about the row."

"But you didn't tell them I was_ like crying or anything right?"

"No, were you?"

"NO." he said "I may be pathetic, but I'm not **THAT** pathetic."

"Wood, that wouldn't make you pathetic."

"Really" he said raising his eyebrows "crying over a row? You don't see how girly that is? I mine as well invest in a hair bow collection or write in a diary."

Well that is just ...

It's not...

Damn.

Touché

"Wood," I said, trying not to show any embarrassment or indication that I have a diary of my own "you're allowed to cry, I've seen you cry during quidditch games."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because that's like ... I don't know manly crying."

"What in the name of Merlin is manly crying?"

"It's like... it doesn't make you seem as weak, It's crying out of frustration, not .. not ….. you know."

I sighed and looked at him "You know this whole macho façade gets old really fast, and I know that's hypocritical, but Wood you don't have to be freaking Superman, especially not for us. We're your mates, your allowed to cry, no one's gonna call you a poof just because your sad, we've all cried before."

"Just forget it James." he said turning his attention back to his playbook "it doesn't matter because I didn't cry anyway."

"Then why are you so worried about_"

"I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of my team ok, I know you understand James, I know how much you hate to look weak in front of people, you don't have to do this stupid shrink, _it's okay to cry_ speech, I know."

"This hasn't been a good year for you huh?" I asked timidly.

He laughed somberly "No, it hasn't, I'm starting to think I was right. Maybe we were both better off not talking, at least last year when she was ignoring me I was closer to being over her. I mean I had that thing with Amy and_ I don't know, remember that Jonathon kid she dated? That _ watching her with him, somehow it didn't hurt nearly as bad as this does, because ...well, I don't know."

"I get it ", I said " but, you said it yourself if things don't work out, you still want her as a friend."

"Yeah well _ you can't always get what you want can you James?"

"That's a horribly pessimistic way of looking at things."

"Pessimism is an art, if you can master it, you'll never be disappointed again."

"So you're disappointed?"

"Disappointed, overwhelmed, annoyed, yeah."

"Look I'm sorry I keep pushing you guys together. " I said seriously " I know I'm only making it worse , but I don't want you think I'm using you , you know as a way to get rid of Layndon , cause that's not it , it just ... I want you guys to be happy. "

He was silent for a minute "you know we never really considered the possibility that ... maybe Layndon can make her happy."

I stared at him.

"That was pretty selfish of us don't you think?"

I shook my head "Wood, you know the things his cousin has done to girls. Rose, she's really emotional you know this, she couldn't handle that ..."

"But maybe we're not giving him enough credit."

"So what you're taking up for Layndon now?"

"No, I'm just _ trying to figure this out; I mean everything happens for a reason. Layndon is in her life, so he must have some type of purpose."

"Maybe he's there to show you two how much you need each other?"

He smiled slightly "That's a horribly optimistic way of thinking about it."

"When one can't master pessimism, being blindly chipper makes disappointment more tolerable."

"You'll have to teach me that."

I took a deep breath "I haven't changed my mind any you know." I said

"About what?"

"Rose, I still say she's crazy about you. I mean quite obviously she is CRAZY, but have you noticed that almost every "incident" she's been involved in this year has somehow had a connection to you ? I mean you stick around through her shit, what more reason would she have to do the same for you besides feeling just like you do?"

"So I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said I was giving up on her would you?"

"Why not? You've only said it four hundred and eighty times in the last month alone." I said sarcastically.

He laughed "Do you think that waiting, I mean isn't that a bit _ pathetic?"

"Well look at it this way would you rather be pathetic and have Rose, or be Cool and alone?"

"But ... I don't want to hurt her anymore; I don't want to get in her way or ..."

"What!"

"I don't want to come between her and Layndon. I mean not if it would hurt her, even if I do know that I would treat her ten times better."

"Jordan that's my point, it's only a matter of time before she comes to her senses and realizes that she can do better."

"And you think I'm better?"

I rolled my eyes, "So do you."

"Yeah, that's great, but what if she never speaks to me again?"

"Remember last year when you were convinced she'd never ever even consider being around you again?" I asked.

He sighed "That was different."

"You're right. She ignored you for a year, instead of two hours."

"Still, I crossed a few lines today, a few really big lines."

"When are you gonna realize that she'll never be mad at you huh? You could murder me tonight in cold blood and by next Christmas, she'd be sending you fruit baskets to Azkaban."

He shook his head "Why don't you go down to dinner James, you haven't eaten all day and all this optimism is giving me a migraine."

"You want me to bring you anything?"

"Nah I'm good, but uh _ could you ..."

"Take the map? Yeah"

I grabbed the map and left, I felt good about our conversation, I mean I think it helped him.

And even if it didn't he at least had the decency to pretend that it did, and that was good enough for me.

Rose wasn't in the great hall; map said she was in the dungeons talking to Austin.

Almost the entire Slytherin table was missing, so apparently their party was in full swing.

I was a little worried about her down there, especially because Wood said he had a bad feeling.

Now I don't know if you've realized this but, Wood's assumptions tend to be right most of the time. Be it luck, intuition, whatever the fact remains that Rose isn't exactly in the best situation right now , especially because she so stubborn and pissed off there's no way she'd come back to Gryffindor tower without a fight .

This was the only reason I wasn't down there right now getting her myself.

I wasn't the only one that was worried; we all took turns passing the map around.

No one really said anything, even when we returned to the common room.

I actually did my homework I was so bored!

It was an essay for professor Slughorn on how to properly brew some worthless potion that I don't even remember the name of.

Apparently, through all this hard work and silence I fell asleep.

It was Wood who woke me up.

"James ", he said poking me in the head "get up, it's like midnight mate."

"What?" I said, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"You fell asleep, everyone's already in bed, get up."

"Oh, okay."

Slowly I started walking up the stairs; they're not exactly _half sleeping_ _person_ friendly, I must remember to have a word with McGonagall about that.

Anyway ...

I fell right into bed when we got up there, didn't even bother to undress and I would have fell right asleep, but apparently Wood lacks all ability to realize when to stop talking.

"Have you been watching the map?" he asked in the darkness.

"Does it look like I've been watching the map?"

"Where is it?"

"In my pocket"

"Gimme it!"

Then I felt someone rip the blankets off me and poke me repeatedly.

"Okay, Merlin here!" I said throwing the map at him and pulling the covers up over my head.

"She's still in the dungeons." he said

"Can you not let me sleep for thirty seconds?"

"Nope, oh and by the way I read the whole three paragraphs of that essay you wrote. It sucked."

"You suck."

Those were the last words I remember speaking before slipping off into dreamland.

I didn't wake up at all, slept really well actually, no annoying ass roommates to poke me and such.

I think I woke up at 8.

It was great.

The sun was shining ... the birds were chirping ... Rose was in Wood's bed ...

WAIT A MINUTE!

"Wood" I yelled snapping out of my sleepy peaceful state "what the hell is my cousin doing in your bed?"

"James shut up, you know nothing happened." I heard him say sleepily , it appeared that he had slept on the floor.

"How'd she end up here?" I asked, trying not to look amused.

"Can we discuss this in the morning" Rose said, clearly hung over.

"It is morning."

"Five more minutes!" she whined

"NO, one of you needs to tell me what happened."

" I went into the prefect bathroom and Rose was in there, she drank too much and passed out , so I couldn't get her to the girl's dorms , and I couldn't leave her on the couch , so_"

"Wow" I said, shaking my head "so the whole not talking thing lasted a long time huh?"

"Shut up James!" Rose yelled.

"You, young lady are very rude."

Then she gave me the finger and rolled over to try to go back to sleep , which didn't work out very good because about ten minutes later Leahah threw open the door and screamed .

"WOOD, JAMES, ROSE ISN'T IN HER... oh"

"She's fine Leahah." I said

"What happened?"

Again, Wood explained the story, over and over to every member of our family that just so happened to stop by.

Eventually Rose got pretty pissed and stormed out of the room saying she needed a shower, which she did, she smelt pretty bad.

"You let her sleep in your bed, smelling like that?" I asked Wood, once she had left.

He just shrugged.

"You liked it didn't you?" I asked.

"Shut up." he said looking very annoyed

I didn't shut up though, not even a little bit, and so to punish me he called an " _emergency_ " practice ... which I am now five minutes late to.

Oh shit

He is going to murder me.

Let me just say.

Rose and Wood are talking again ... yay

I still don't know what exactly went on last night, cause Wood isn't talking, and I have no idea where Rose is ... boo.

And that revenge idea I had for Cassidy, hasn't really been fully developed yet , but it's coming , I promise you .

Okay I really have to go now.

Wish me luck.

The ill-fated,

James Potter.


	11. I Cant Pick Up The Pieces

Have you ever felt so many emotions at one time that you couldn't complete a sentence? Yeah, well that's me.

You wouldn't even believe everything that's happened today.

It has to be the worst day I've ever been forced to live through.

And I know that usually I'm very dramatic, today ... I think I'm handling it all fairly well.

I'm not going to try to sugar coat this to make myself feel better I mean the purpose of this book is to "_sort out my emotions yeah_?" so I am going to write exactly what I feel.

Rose is done.

I don't even want to acknowledge the fact that she is biologically related to me.

And not in the playful, I hate her because she's so annoying , kind of way.

NO

She is dead to me.

D.E.A.D

Mum and Dad can try to force me to forgive her all they want , it's not gonna happen , she made a decision , she doesn't want to be part of this family?

Well neither do I, I don't want her.

She fucking chose Layndon over us, over her family , and when I say she chose him I don't mean that we had some silly little misunderstanding and she took his side , I mean ...

I almost lost my best friend today.

I can't describe that feeling, I mean Wood's like a brother to me, more than a brother. Wood is like the right side of my brain.

He really is the best friend I could have ever asked for, and today Layndon almost took that away.

He nearly killed him, and fuck what everyone says it WAS on purpose.

And she, she chooses him over us.

You know what screw being compassionate, I hope that little fuckbag screws her over, maybe that'll finally get her to realize how fucking stupid she's being.

She choose that smarmy Slytherin over me, and I mean I've been there for Rose whenever she needed me. She lost an earring once and I picked through her yard for hours! ALL MORNING to find the bastard and it was in her pocket !

She chose him over Albus, who stayed up for three whole days almost completely without sleep to help her study for her third year finals.

Over Lily who missed almost every quidditch match last year, just so Rose wouldn't have to be alone while she avoided Wood

Over Fred who took the blame for the time Rose knocked over the pygmy puff cage in his dad's store, and got himself grounded, just so Rose wouldn't have to miss Leahah's birthday party.

Over Hugo, who missed a cannon's game to repaint her whole bedroom after Fred let off an ink bomb in it, just because she hated the smell of paint.

Over Grizz who risked detention for a month, and snuck into the Slytherin common room, so he could find out if Malfoy was plotting revenge on Rose for the Love potion incident.

Over Corbin who acted as a messenger last year for her while she hid from Wood, and never complained once about having to do extra laps at Quidditch practice, because he was late, because he was updating Rose on everything that had happened with us guys that day.

She chose Nick Layndon, who she hasn't even known for a year, who treats her like a bloody trophy instead of an individual person, over Jordan Wood.

I can't even explain the things that he's done for her; he thinks I don't know about some of them.

Like once last year, even though she wasn't talking him he found one of her books in the common room apparently it had an essay in it that was due that day, so he was late to McGonagall's class so that he could give the essay to her Ruins teacher.

Then there was that once she got stuck in a wine cabinet or something in the kitchens in her second year, Fred and Jordan were with her. Jordan blew out his shoulder and had to spend the night in the hospital wing, because he broke down the door so she could get out.

What the hell has Layndon done for her?

I'll tell you

He's caused rows, ruined her friendships and almost killed the boy I know she's been hung up on since she was thirteen.

How romantic, I can practically hear the bells!

And I swear to you right now, if Wood doesn't come out of this, or if he's permanently damaged in anyway , Layndon is as good as dead.

Clear the cell in Azkaban for me now, I've always said I'd die for family.

Wood's family so Layndon better make his coffin selection.

I think he's gonna be okay though, it's a freaking miracle, I heard the M.E.T healers talking before they took him to Saint Mungo's.

I'd never seen McGonagall cry before, but she got all tore up.

I'm not gonna lie, I cried, but it was scary, the way they were talking it was as if he had no chance.

I didn't leave the pitch till he was gone; they had to drag us off. It bothered me that he was out of our sight, out of our hands, I felt helpless.

It was a little bit like when Rose fell off the ladder, except ten times worse. There was no superman to catch him, no hero to rush to his rescue.

In fact the one person, who I would think should have rushed to his rescue, is currently out on the grounds with her lousy sod of a boyfriend.

I'm not making any kind of sense am I?

I mean here I am freaking out, and you don't even know what the fuck happened.

See it all started yesterday.

Our last practice before the Slytherin Final, and let me just say it was brutal, especially because Wood was all pissed off.

He had left dinner early to make sure Slytherin was off the pitch on time, when we got down there he was standing in the middle of the entrance to the locker rooms right in Layndon's face.

Satan was screaming at him, and he just smirked.

I have to be honest I don't really know what started this argument.

"You're lucky Rose values your life Wood," Satan was saying "otherwise your ass wouldn't be standing right now."

"Threatening me Layndon? That's a big deal for such a little ..." Wood said looking amused.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch everybody knows you want to be me okay. I know how bad you want Rose, she might be blissfully unaware, but then again maybe the idea just repulses her so much..."

"Do you have a point or would you care to get out of my way?" Wood said through gritted teeth.

"My point WOOD is that hard as you try you couldn't equal half of me."

"Yeah, whatever asshole."

"You know it's true that's why you've been acting like such a stroppy cow lately, it drives you mad that Rose is happy with me."

"Layndon, you are nothing but a paranoid shit talking punk, and if I was you I'd fuck off sharpish , before I do something we'd both regret."

"Keep threatening me Wood, won't change anything."

"Goddamn it Layndon you're not even making sense!"

"Oh I think I am, I think I'm making a lot of sense actually."

"Do you have a reason for your mindless rambling or do you just like hearing yourself talk?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh it should."

"You know Layndon people actually say your smart, and then you go and say shit like that_"

"You're right Wood I am smart, which is why I've known exactly what you've been up to since day one!"

Corbin elbowed me and I looked up and saw Rose and Leahah walking around the corner, and Rose did not look pleased.

"You need medical attention!" Wood yelled.

"I got news for you mate, she's not going anywhere!"

"Uhhh Nick" Finnerty said taping the psycho on the shoulder.

"That's right, I'm pretty much locked in there, but you know why of course_"

"Nick!" Finnerty said again.

"If you heard how smart I am you must've heard how well I sha _"

Rose cleared her throat, before the sleaze could finish his sentence. She was pissed, but she had reason to be , he was spreading around the school that he'd shagged her . Now I know Rose she's stupid, but not THAT stupid, sides she would have told one of us, I told her when I did it.

Actually I told her when Fred, Wood, and Grizz did it too, she really didn't want to know honestly but THAT is beside the point.

She would have at least told Lily.

"Sha... aaa..good to see you Rose." Layndon said as we all laughed at the chewing out he was about to get "I was just _ uhhh"

"Being an ass?" she said.

"Well _ yeah a bit."

"A bit ? You were about to_"

"Can we wrap this up here , I'm starving and the last thing we need is the drama queen to throw him off his game." the bigger Layndon said , you know I think since we call Nick Satan it's only fitting to call Jacob , Lucifer.

"The game isn't until tomorrow." that idiot Brandon said,

"Amazing that he can even find his way down to the pitch without a map." Lucifer said , ripping on his team mate like he had any type of authority .

GOD I WISH COLBY HAD A BACKBONE!

"You know what's sad" I said "I'm not even on their team and I can't stand the sound of his voice."

"What's a matter Jamie?" Lucifer said trying to look intimidating "You scared? Scared that we look better than we ever have? Yeah I bet you are, but talking shit doesn't do anything but make you look like an ass."

"Oh yeah I'm so scared of you lot, almost as scared as I was the last time we kicked your sorry asses all up and down the pitch."

"Enough!" Colby said

"Yeah we need to practice." Wood added.

"Yeah you'd better, you know what's coming." Satan said.

It took a minute for that comment to sink in and when it did, we did the only thing we could do: we laughed our asses off till there were tears in our eyes.

"Walk away." Colby said.

"Yeah we'll see them tomorrow" Malfoy added, then he was "accidently "tripped by Albus.

"Yeah he's pretty scary, just look at how well he's mastered the art of walking." Corbin added.

Then the rest of the snakeheads left cept for those darling cousins of the underworld.

"Let's go" Satan said to Rose, who practically laughed at him .

"Oh no, you just need to stay away from me right now."

"What_ why?"

"Really Nick, why don't you think about it?"

"Whatever" he replied, and then he turned and stormed out towards the castle.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at me "threateningly"

"Tomorrow." he said

"Can't wait." I replied.

Then he was gone, leaving us to our thoughts until...

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT, ON THE PITCH, NOW! HAUL ASS!"

Good ole' crazy quidditch Wood, oh how I've missed him.

So yeah that practice pretty much kicked our asses.

Not only did he make us do all the warm ups we hated , then we had to run every formation in the playbook , and at the end of practice he quizzed us on them and if we got something wrong , it was 10 bleacher sprints for the whole team.

So I was glad when that was over.

When we finally left practice and made it to the castle he didn't seem to be quite finished with his Nazi spell , he sent everyone to bed even though it was like 8 thirty.

So I copied his transfiguration essay, and he moped by the fire.

For some reason before he went to bed he smacked me really hard, never figured out what that was about.

But anyway I'm skipping to the big picture.

The morning went like it does before any other game , except there was this air of ... let's say hesitance , I thought it was because there was scouts there , but maybe , maybe I somehow sensed how bad the day was gonna go.

Anyway, we made it to the locker rooms and Al started doing his weird ass pre-game chant thing.

I'd try to explain it to you, but in all honesty I have no Idea what the hell it is. See when he joined the team he was all nervous about his first game , so teddy wrote to him and told him about this "chant " that the natives ( who I'm pretty sure don't even exist) who " invented " the earliest forms of quidditch used to say before every one of their matches for luck.

It goes something like this ...

Mi a elttil topeat trohs dna tuots ereh si ym eldnac ereh si ym toups

Now I'm not sure if you picked up on it because Al sadly has yet too, but this "chant" is in fact the lyrics to the muggle nursery rhythm "I'm a little teapot" backwards.

Yes my Brother begins his pregame warm-ups by chanting about being a teapot, of course none of us has had the heart to tell him. Teddy finds it hilarious still, but we've become immune to it.

Anyway after that was done , Wood walked in , apparently he didn't follow us into the locker room which escaped my notice , though I think I know where he was.

See while our fearless leader was suiting up, Fred walked by me, and casually so no one would notice whispered "he's wearing Rose's necklace."

Of course this elated me, because a) that thing is lucky as shit... or at least, it was

And b) didn't that mean something? I mean if she's lending out her jewelry to him, surely that means she must feel something beyond the pathetically platonic feelings she's admitted to right?

Apparently not...

Anyway, I think the whole ending ... I don't know it's like blocking the game from me , I can't really remember it ,it's like a big blur .

I can't even kind of recall Wood's pregame speech, but then again I barely listen to them anyway.

I remember being nervous for about the first half hour of the game, at least until we racked up enough points on them to get cocky.

And I remember when it happened.

Satan had the quaffle and for the fourth time that game , Wood came from out of freaking nowhere, like he so frequently does , and intercepted it .

I remember swerving around to make pace with him as he approached Colby, I heard everyone cheering for Al so knowing that Wood was probably going to score, I looked around to find my brother, that is until Layndon zoomed past me, the last thing I saw was the quaffle gong through the hoops , and him crashing into Wood , who flew off his broom smacked against the goal post and fell to the ground.

I froze for a second as everyone around me started to panic.

It had to be a joke, he was fine, he had to be.

But as I started zooming towards the ground , it really hit me , he wasn't moving , he wasn't getting up like he always did , from where I was I couldn't even tell if he was breathing .

I got to the ground beside him and chucked my broom away. Fred and Grizz were next to me and I could hear Madam Pomfrey and the teachers running towards us, screaming about not moving him.

"Wood!" I said leaning forwards so he would be able to hear me "Come one mate ,say something."

Nothing

"Wood , Jordan , come on , blink ,grunt ,anything !"

He laid there and I realized that his chest wasn't really moving, I think that was the point where I lost it.

"No, no, no mate come on, don't do this to me Wood, come on!"

"James, back up let them through." Fred said

"No" one of the weird M.E.T's said, "keep trying to get a response from him."

So we sat there as they examined him.

They kept saying stuff about broken ribs and collapsed lungs, then they started talking about severed spinal cord, they said his nervous system wasn't responding, and his breathing was irregular.

"Keep trying to talk to him boys, we need to know if he can manage a response."

"What if he can't?" Corbin bravely asked.

"Then we'll have to do our best to guess what's wrong with him, whoa, whoa Healer Miller we need to get that port key here fast his breathing decreasing."

"Whoa, wait what!" I said.

"Talk to him!" they demanded, moving around frantically.

"Shit ,Rose." Grizz said looking behind us, I felt him move away, as I bent down closer to Jordan.

"Come on mate, you gotta move, you gotta tell us what's wrong."

"We may need to put him on oxygen when he gets to Saint Mungos." one of the men said " this keeps up and he won't be able breath on his own ."

"Wood come on "Fred said "don't do this."

"Please mate, come on breath." Hugo was begging.

"Shit, we need that port key, we can't move him in case his spinal cords in disarray, but if we don't get his breathing stabilized ..."

Suddenly there was a pop and more men were closing in on us, I felt Fred push away from the group as McGonagall screamed at everyone to get off the pitch.

"Is he conscious?" one of the men asked.

"His eyes are open but he's unresponsive."

"Well if even if his spine's been fractured he should be able to breath, there must be something wrong."

"We're not sure if he's unresponsive due to the lack of oxygen or if it's his spine or..."

"Well we don't have time to think about it, we need to get him out of here ... where's my damn port key!"

There was another pop, and a stretcher came with it.

They did this weird thing where they strapped him to this stretcher so that he couldn't even move if he was able too, that was scary.

"Potter keep talking to him." one of the men reminded me as he strapped him in.

"Wood " I said , trying not to be all girly and emotional even though I was terrified "Wood mate I really need you to say something , come on now , if you can hear me , do something , anything , please!"

Nothing he just stared ahead, his eyes frozen. He looked...

I'm not gonna say it, but I'm sure you can connect the dots.

"Let's move people!" the man shouted sounding terrified as he took Wood's pulse again.

"Dammit Wood" I said before they could disapparate away "don't do this to me, don't leave us, come on mate you gotta get through this, for me, for your mom, for the team, for Rose , don't leave us Wood!"

I hadn't realized that I had followed them to the spot where the emergency port key had been set up, until Al grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on poppy" McGonagall said "we have to get off the grounds to apparate to the hospital; by the time we arrive they should have him where he needs to be, I told Horace to oversee the students and have Layndon in my office."

"Professor" I said, she reluctantly turned to look at me, I had to look rough pissed off and scared to death (not a good combination for my face) "I want to go."

She sighed "I know you do Potter but it's out of the question right now..."

"Why!" Al demanded.

"Because there's not nearly enough time to alert your parents ..."

"Come on my dad probably already knows!"

"NO POTTER, I realize this is hard for you, but the answer is no, and the longer you argue with me the longer you withhold information form yourself. Now you may go and wait in the infirmary with everyone else and I will get information to you as soon as possible."

"But_"

"GO!"

Before I could say anything else they had took off towards the gates.

I felt Al's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

I walked ahead of everyone till we got to the hospital wing, where Fred and Grizz had taken the girls.

I didn't know what to feel. For all I knew my best friend could be dead, and I had to sit here in this god forsaken school and wait for second hand news like it was none of my concern.

Total and utter bullocks!

I'd calmed down the minute I entered the hospital wing.

I tried not to look as angry.

Figured it wouldn't do much for the mood, and Wood would have wanted me to be the Superman since he wasn't around to do it.

"They took him" I said, trying not to look at any of their faces. "Madam Pomfery went with them, said she'd be back soon as she could with news_"

"James," Rose said, her face covered in tears "how bad is it?"

I really didn't want to answer that question, I didn't want to send her, myself, or anyone else over the edge , but silence might have done just that.

"Well he wasn't speaking or moving, his eyes were open but he showed no signs of consciousness and they said his breathing was becoming more and more irregular." I said.

"So what does that mean?" Lily asked hysterically.

"It means that _he_ he could be _he could be paralyzed or if they don't fix it soon he could_"

"No" Al said "he won't, Woods stronger than that, he'll _he'll be okay."

Right after he said that Rose started freaking out. She was hyperventilating, or some shit , I don't know but It sounded like she was having an asthma attack and I did not need to deal with anymore passed out people.

"Stop, Rose, please stop, just stop." I said, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly the door opened and Pomfery walked in, she didn't say anything at first, she was too bust worrying about Rose and her fucking "panic attack".

"What happened" everyone yelled at her "Madam Pomfery!"

She looked around at us and sat down.

"He's _ he's alive." she said as if that was going to reassure us.

"They found the problem, he has a minor fracture in his neck and he dislocated one of his shoulder blades, his spinal cord was hyper extended from the impact and because of this it swelled, which is why he was unresponsive."

We all stared at her, because she was essentially speaking another language.

"They've given him the necessary potions, and it looks like he will be alright."

"So he's okay." I asked

"It appears so, but I'm not going to lie to you all, for a few moments it wasn't looking good, I want you to understand how fortunate he is, how fortunate all of us are because the fact of the matter is, he was about a second away from death, had someone moved him, or had we not gotten him to saint Mungos when we did, he most likely would have_"

She didn't have to tell me, I was there ,I saw the blankness in his eyes , I heard the healers panicking , I got the firsthand experience of just how close it was.

"But he is alright" Madam Pomfery said "He'll probably be recovering for a few weeks, but he's okay."

"Is he _?" I asked hesitantly.

"Paralyzed?" Madam Pomfery answered.

I nodded and the atmosphere in the room thickened.

Madam Pomfery hesitated again "It's a possibility that he may not fully recover."

"So what? He won't walk again or _?" Corbin asked.

"I didn't say that, I just said it's a possibility, we mustn't worry about that. Mr. Wood is a very strong individual; odds are he'll come out of this good as new."

We all just sat there staring at the ground in silence, personally I wasn't very reassured and I don't think anyone else was either.

"Where is professor McGonagall?" madam Pomfery asked.

"She's off taking care of Layndon; she said she'd meet us up here." I reminded her.

Suddenly Rose stood up and nearly knocked the table next to her over.

"Which Layndon?" she asked.

We looked at her.

"What does McGonagall want with him?" She asked.

She had to be kidding, the fact that she still felt any type of concern for that slime made me want to vomit.

"Didn't you see what happened Rose?" Al asked.

"No I was watching you."

I shook my head, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"What?" Rose demanded "Will someone please tell me what the hell Nick has to do with_"

"It's his fault." Fred said.

"No _ what? What are you talking about?" she said.

"Wood was about to score on Colby, and all the sudden Layndon came up out of nowhere and clipped his broom, Wood fell off , hit the goal post , and landed _ well pretty much on his neck." Grizz explained.

"Maybe it was an accident?"

"It didn't look like an accident." I said angrily.

"but _"

Before she could blab, McGonagall came in, looking fairly relieved.

"Just heard from healer McKinnon" she said "he said everything appears to be alright, no permanent damage is expected. Fortunately the harm to his neck and spinal cord was minor, he'll be in recovery for two weeks." she took a deep breath and looked around at us. "Of course I'll be hearing about this from the governors, we've never had such as serious injury in a game, and it being Gryffindor and Slytherin, oh the prophet will have a field day!"

"Professor," I said "please tell me you've expelled Layndon."

I felt everyone in the room stiffen.

"No Mr. Potter, I did not."

"WHAT?" Fred yelled in outrage. "HE NEARLY KILLED WOOD AND HES JUST GONNA SKIP AROUND THE CASTLE AND_"

"MR. WEASLY DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" she snapped. "It is neither your decision nor your concern as to where Mr. Layndon stands right now_"

"Not our concern?" Grizz said "he nearly murdered our best mate."

"Mr. Grizzwold , you and I both know that is an exaggeration."

BULLSHIT

"Professor didn't you see what happened , Layndon blatantly clipped him_" Hugo yelled.

"There is nothing to prove that it wasn't an accident, quidditch is a rough game after all."

BULL_ SHIT

"But you said it yourself; you've never had an injury this bad!" Lily said.

"Yes Ms. Potter, but we cannot place the blame entirely on Layndon."

"We most certainly can!" I yelled, starting to lose my cool "How is he getting away with this?"

"He will be punished."

"With what detentions?" Corbin said

"Again, this is none of your concern, how I punish the students in this school is entirely up to me."

"Professor Wood almost DIED, he could have been paralyzed, what more could Layndon have done" Albus began.

"Will you all please stop referring to Mr. Layndon as if he planned this!"

"He probably did!" Fred yelled

"No he didn't, I've already spoken to him, he explained exactly what happened and through my better judgment I have decided that it was no more than an accident!"

"But_"

"And know this, if one of you so much as lays a hand on him, there will be dire consequences."

"But_"

"I want it to end here, let's just be grateful that Wood is alright. We certainly don't need another student in the hospital so I'll say it again, stay away from Mr. Layndon."

"But_"

"No more arguing, I have more important things to sort out" and then she left , she freaking left she walked out the door as if we were being irrational , as if we shouldn't want to dismember him limb from limb , he almost fucking killed Wood , it's not like he jinxed him or even jumped him . HE ALMOST COMMITED MURDER!

And she's gonna make him dust trophies!

BULLSHIT.

But we did listen to her though, we didn't go to Layndon.

Layndon came to us.

Rose as sitting in a chair by the entrance, it was almost completely silent , so we all jumped when rose suddenly hissed something.

"Rose who are you talking to?" Al asked.

"Ummmm no one" she said.

Of course that was a lie, Hugo pulled the door open and there was Layndon, it was like fate.

"You've got to be kidding me" Hugo said, clearly resisting the urge to kick the sod in his head.

"You've got a lot of nerve Layndon" Al said.

"Look just let me explain my self_" Satan stuttered.

"What's to explain, we were there we saw what happened." Grizz said.

"And we, unlike McGonagall don't buy your, it was an accident bullshit_" Fred added.

"So go ahead Layndon, explain_"

Here comes some more Bullshit, in case you haven't had enough yet.

"It was an accident, Wood made the shot I looked up to see if Colby blocked it and lost track of my broom, I know it's my fault. I should've been paying attention, but I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You expect us to believe that?" I said, almost laughing at him "You expect us to believe that you and him have been having words all year over quidditch, over Rose whatever, and today's little mishap was an "accident"? That he had just stripped you of the quaffle for the fourth time then he ends up on the ground and it's an "accident"? That you just happened to "accidently" run into the person you've been telling everyone you hate the most in this school and "accidently" knocked him off his broom, and now you feel really bad about it all and want everything to be all bright and happy sunshine because, you would never ever do anything that drastic or try to hurt anyone that bad, because it's just not you right?"

He looked around gulped and nodded.

"Well isn't that a coincidence " I smiled "because it just so happens that I ,despite everything that has happened today may "accidently" put my foot up your ass, and that I , despite the fact that I hate you and your cousin more than any other beings on the planet may "accidently" punch you so hard you won't regain consciousness until you graduate, oh and that you ,despite every bad thing you've ever said or done, may "accidently" be jumped by every Gryffindor in this school, it's a small world isn't it?"

"James stop!" Lily yelled "You heard McGonagall"

"It's okay;" I replied "he came to us."

"Now look, "Satan said backing towards the doors , so he could run like a little bitch, "I know everything seems to point to me but understand that I may not like Wood , but I respect him, I respect him as a quidditch player and as a Capitan , and I would never_"

"Oh you respect him?" I asked.

"Yes ." he said.

"Then why is he in Saint Mungos!"

"I already told you, if you'd just listen_"

"NO LAYNDON YOU LISTEN, I ALMOST LOST MY BEST MATE TODAY, NOT ONLY THAT BUT THERE IS A POSSIBILTY NOW THAT HE'LL NEVER PLAY AGAIN, DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE WITH SOME BULLSHIT STORY ABOUT RESPECT AND ACCIDENTS AND EVRYONE IS JUST GOING TO FORGIVE AND FORGET?"

He shrugged and refused to look at me.

"NO ONE BELIEVES YOU, IN FACT I BET THE REST OF YOUR STUPID ASS FRIENDS DON'T BELEVIE YOU, I KNOW MCGONAGLALL DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU, MADAM POMFRTY WONT BELIEVE YOU, THE PROPHET WONT BELIEVE YOU, ROSE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU_"

We both looked at her, she was staring at the floor looking as if she had a headache.

"James don't drag me into this." she said quietly.

"Drag you into it?" I yelled, fearing what was inadvertently coming, "what do you mean drag you into it?"

"I just don't want to deal with this right now."

"Then when do you want to deal with it? Huh when?"

"I don't know James."

"No really, tell me."

"I DON'T KNOW."

"WELL YOU'D BETTER FIGURE IT OUT."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"WHAT DO I WANT YOU TO SAY? I WANT YOU TO TELL THE TRUTH, I WANT YOU TO TELL HIM he pointed at Nick "WHAT A SLIMY LYING WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE HE IS"

"James stop" she said.

"I WANT HIM TO REALIZE THAT HE IS NOTHING, NOTHING TO US, NOTHING TO YOU, NOTHING TO ANYONE"

"JAMES" she said again.

"HE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND THAT NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES HE WILL NEVER BE HALF THE MAN THAT WOOD IS, HOSPITAL OR NOT, WOOD WOULD NEVER HAVE PULLED ALL THE CHEAP, LOWBALLING STUNTS HE HAS!"

"JAMES REALLY!"

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE, I THINK HE DOES KNOW, I THINK HE DOES UNDERATND AND I THINK _NO I KNOW THAT THIS IS THE REASON THAT HE DECIDED HE WAS GOING TO MURDER HIM, THAT WAY WOOD WOULD BE OUT OF THE WAY, AND HE WOULD FEEL SO MUCH BETTER ABOUT HIMSELF!"

"JAMES ENOUGH!"

SHE FUCKING DEFENDED HIM, H.I.M, A MURDERER SHE DEFENDED HIM, SHE FREAKIED ON ME FOR TELLINGTHE TRUTH, DONT YOU SEE HOW FUCKED UP THAT IS ,SHE SHOULD WANT TO KILL HIM TOO , SHE SHOULD WANT TO WRING HIS SCRAWY SNAKE NECK , BUT ... for whatever reason .. She doesn't.

"You've got to be kidding" I said, almost crying with frustration "please tell me you don't believe him."

"James, we can't jump to conclusions, maybe it really was an accident."

"Rose have you gone mental?" Fred yelled.

"Layndon, allow me to be the first to congratulate you" I said glaring at her " you've managed to completely DESTROY Rose Weasley."

"Oh James, don't be so dramatic, all I'm saying is that_"

"No Rose he's right" Al began "All years it's been the same."

"What are you talking about?" she stammered.

"All year you've been ditching us for HIM, ditching Wood for HIM, acting like a COMPLETE BITCH BECAUSE OF HIM!"I yelled.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"ARE YOU DENYING IT"

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF YOUR INSANE INTERVENTION THINGS?"

"NO, NO ROSE THIS ISNT AN INTERVENTION _ IT'S AN ULTIMATUM."

I don't care if it seemed rash, it needed to be done, and ... I didn't really think she'd react the way she did.

"WHAT?"

"IT'S US OR HIM."

"JAMES YOU CANT POSSIBLY_"

"WELL I AM, YOU CHOOSE US OR HIM, WHATS IT GOING TO BE?"

"AND WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THIS?" Rose yelled around the room.

"Choose." everyone said at different times.

"Rose_" Layndon began.

"NO LAYNDON SHUT THE HELL UP!" AL yelled.

"CHOOSE NOW" I yelled again.

"James I _ I just_ I can't _I don't_" she stood there and stared at me, and I knew what her answer was.

"FINE!" I yelled "LEAVE"

"What" She asked.

"Just get out."

"But James_"

"I am SO sick and tired of trying to help you."

"Help me?"

"I get it alright, you don't want to be a part of this family, for whatever insane reasons you have, you want him, well I don't care and I'm done. We all are."

"James why must you be so difficult?"

"IM DONE ARGUING ROSE JUST GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"YES, NOW! LEAVE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"BECAUSE ROSE YOU DO NOTHING BUT TAKE US FOR GRANTED!"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU , EVRYTHING WOOD'S DONE FOR YOU AND YOU CHOSE HIM, ITS AMAZING ISNIT IT?"

"JAMES PLEASE!"

"ROSE GET THE FUCK OUT!"

And she ran out ...

And I don't regret it

I don't.

I do regret not pounding Layndon's face in when I had the chance.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I said under my breath after I'd calmed down " She chose you , you evil repugnant little speck of filth at least go after her!"

"I want you all to understand..."

"Layndon TAKE THE HINT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE MURDER YOU!" Lily screamed.

I guess it was enough, seeing Lily freak out, because he started backing towards the doors.

"This doesn't change anything," I said as everyone stared at me, with confused expressions " you hurt her , and I swear on everything that is holy you will suffer a painful death Voldemort wouldn't even have inflicted on his enemies , do you understand me ?"

He nodded weakly and took off around the corner like the coward he is.

And that's it, I haven't spoken to Layndon or his girlfriend since, AND I don't plan to.

I'm going to see Wood tomorrow, he'll be back in two weeks but, I figure I owe it to him to tell him what happened before he gets back.

I can't believe we almost lost him

It's like, I'm still shocked you know , like I could see it happening to anyone else out there , not Wood though , he always seemed , so ... freakishly invincible...

Stupid I know .. but ... you know how he likes to be superman .

I looked up the definition of fear today ... not cause I didn't know it or anything , but just because I didn't really know how to describe how I felt .

It said that fear was "an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger"

Which I guess that's about right, but only if you add in the immense amounts of helplessness and guilt and ... I don't know I still can't really explain it.

It was like the time AL ran away...

It was only for like an hour but still.

Anyway when Al ran away , I was so worried because if anything happened to him , it would have been my fault , not directly of course but , because I wasn't there to do anything , because I didn't stop him because I didn't know ahead of time what was gonna happen .

It stupid to think about that now , but while something like that is happening , it's all you can think about.

Oh well...

It's over now

Wood's fine, thank Merlin. Pissed as I am, figure it's time to move on .

Least that's what Wood will want to do.

You know how he always wants to take the "high road"

Guess karma was on his side today...

Goodnight Journal,

Signed the auspicious

James Potter.


	12. Digging Two Graves

So,

This week has been interesting.

Actually interesting isn't the word...

This week has been bizarre.

I'm pretty sure Wood has obtained some permanent head injuries from his incident that the healers missed.

I got my revenge on Cassidy! Except it ... wasn't revenge, because she didn't ... really ... care.

AND I think we've officially added a SLYTHERIN to our….. group thingy.

Yeah I know...

_James what the hell are you talking about_?

You remember what happened last time I wrote, right?

Wood got jacked up during the game...

Well good news... he's fine. I mean he's walking and all that. He's freaking crazy but technically "_he's fine_" .He **refuses **to be angry at Layndon's girlfriend! She freaking chose her stupid, slimy boyfriend over her former family and he **won't** be mad at her. How does that make any sense?

Seriously though he was pissed at ME when I told him what had happened that day. See while he was recovering at Saint Mungos McGonagall gave us permission to visit him. So we all went over there .He was stuck in some tiny room, I could tell he was losing his mind. It kinda smelt in there to...

ANYWAY

They let us go in one at a time. I went last, because apparently it was my job to tell him about Layndon's girlfriend.

Yay.

It was weird walking in the room. The last time I'd seen him, it was on a stretcher looking half dead. I almost didn't believe he was okay. I thought I'd walk in and he'd have some kind of facial deformity or, be covered in a body cast.

Nope.

Besides the tubes and stuff sticking out of his arms, he looked totally normal.

"Hey" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey" he said.

I walked over and sat down next to his bed "YOU scared the shit outta me." I said, laughing solemnly .

He laughed "Thought you weren't gonna show." he said.

"Saving the best for last."

"Yeah" he said, then he grabbed something off the table next to me "Hey don't let Rose leave here without taking her necklace back, exams are coming up and she'll die if she doesn't have it."

I felt my stomach drop.

"Uh ... Rose isn't here mate."

"Oh" he said "is she okay?"

"Yeah ….uh... she's not really speaking to me ... or us." I said nodding my head towards the waiting room where everyone else was.

He narrowed his eyes "Why?"

I sighed "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember going towards Colby, and seeing Layndon ..." he stopped and glared at me "what did you do?"

"This isn't my fault." I said

"What_ did_ you _do?"

"I didn't DO anything ...like….physically."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I made her choose."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"What? Why are you getting pissed? She believed his 'it was an accident' crap!"

"SO!"

"What? So? Have you lost your mind? "

"No James, I know it wasn't an accident, but sometimes you have to let things..."

"What!"

"Just let Rose think it was an accident if it..."

"It's too late for that!"

"Why?" he said almost fearfully.

"She's been disowned. "

"Disowned?"

"Wood, she chose HIM over US!"

He shook his head "Come on James she couldn't have".

"She did." I said trying to look as serious as I could manage.

He was quiet for a second "So she thinks it was an accident?"

"Yeah."

"And you're really not talking to her?"

"Yeah we're really not talking to her."

"Well this sucks."

Suddenly I felt really guilty "Look, don't worry about it now, I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah" he said "I'm sure."

Well he had to hang at the hospital for another week.

And of course we behaved and didn't harass Layndon or his girlfriend...

Okay we did, BUT we did it tastefully. Meaning that WE didn't do anything, we just ... got other people to do it.

Like the other day Rian (remember her) decided, totally on her own accord, with absolutely NO influence on our part, to spill a whole cup of pumpkin juice all over Layndon's girlfriend.

It was SO funny.

Of course we had to stop all those little shenanigans when Wood came back.

Last Thursday we met him in McGonagall's office after he'd flooed from Saint Mungos.

"WOOD!" Grizz yelled as he ran down the hallway and tackled Jordan right outside McGonagall's door.

Luckily Jordan caught him instead of plummeting backwards and busting his skull.

"OI you two quit being insensitive, Wood's still delicate." Al yelled.

Jordan laughed and dropped Grizz on the ground, where he jumped up and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Welcome back mate." he said.

Wood looked ecstatic, I mean I guess he was going crazy being stuck up in that tiny room , but he actually asked Peeves for a high five .

Anyway we headed down to the great hall.

Everyone we passed welcomed Jordan back, which you know only made him smile more, that was when Fred decided to ruin everything.

"So .. just curious ..."

"Yes Wood we are still ignoring Layndon's Girlfriend." I said

"You mean Rose?" Wood said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"No, no I mean Layndon's girlfriend."

He sighed, but kept walking.

"Oh Wood you missed it!" Fred said "Monday we got Ben to cast this ridiculous trip jinx on her…"

"WHAT!" Wood said, stopping and staring at us all.

"What?" Fred asked.

"It's one thing to ignore her and pretend she doesn't exist, but you guys are taking this to far!"

"Oh come on Wood" Hugo said "she deserves a little misery."

Wood stared at him "Dude that's your sister."

"Not anymore!"

"OH MY GOD YOU LOT ARE HARDHEADED!"

"Look J, you may be able to forgive her, but you weren't here ok." Corbin said.

"I know that but..."

"You want us to stop pranking her?" I asked, sighing dramatically.

"Yeah, I do."

"Done, now can we go eat please?"

He nodded and we walked the rest of the way to the great hall in silence.

Let me just say that when we walked into the great hall, It was the coolest thing I've ever seen .

I mean it redefined Standing ovation.

It was SO loud, everyone, even some Slytherins were clapping.

It was nice to know that the school sided with us, that they respected Wood enough to show that they were glad he was back. But ….

I caught him starring at Layndon's girlfriend.

And I'm not sure how I feel about all that , I mean I've always pushed them together , but right now I'm just not sure. I want to forgive her, I mean I've replayed that whole ultimatum thing in my head over and over. And I still don't understand how she could have hesitated, I mean what does Layndon possibly have over us , over her best friends , over Wood!

COME ON!

So I'm not sure if I've given up on operation Rosewood, I want to but … something is telling me not to.

I mean Wood sure as hell hasn't. For once he's more into operation Rosewood then I am. Of course he won't tell me that, we don't talk about her.

But I do know two thing ...

**One)** The day he got back apparently he broke up a fight between Layndon and his girlfriend. Austin said he only saw the beginning of it, he said judging by the look on Layndon's face Wood was probably threatening him or something.

**Two)** Layndon's girlfriend was wearing her necklace this morning. Remember the one Wood had?

So somehow he went out of his way to not only give it back to her, but to keep it from us ...

Like I said

**WEIRD.**

Anyway aside from all that drama, we have my revenge scheme gone horribly wrong.

Okay you know I am an evil mastermind...

I mean I have never failed

**NEVER**

It is unheard of, BUT it was not my fault.

I have had to deal with some serious shit the last few weeks!

So I was thrown off my game ...

See I was gonna do the classic, hair dye prank.

You take a packet of powdered hair dye (my uncle sells it in the joke shop) and you put it in the victims showerhead.

How did I know what shower my Victim was in?

Lots of research

And not in the perverted way, I do have a sister and she is just as maniacal as me.

That's how I got it in there.

She was really excited about it, her first real prank and all that, wouldn't shut up about it as we sat at breakfast waiting for Redmond to come down.

"James " Lily whined "What if she freaks out and goes to madam Pomfery?"

"She can't do anything; it takes at least 48 hour for it to wear off." I said.

"But what if she gets excused from classes…"

"Oh please "Wood said looking up from the half assed notes I had taken for him "I was nearly in a coma and McGonagall's making me turn in all my work."

"Yeah but..."

"Shut up Lily here she comes."

As Cassidy walked through the doors, I noticed that her hair wasn't blue.

It was like a weird violet color, like reddish purple.

NOT BLUE

What is so bad about that?

Well it didn't look bad; it looked like she had done it on purpose. In fact she looked **THRILLED** with it, flicking it over her shoulder and what not.

"What_ the _ fuck?" I said, as she walked past me and winked. Wood was laughing; Lily was glaring between him and Cassidy.

"Damn it!" she said "Shut up Wood, what happened James ?"

"How the hell do you expect me to know? It wasn't supposed to look like that!" I demanded.

"James what color hair dye did you use?" Wood asked me.

"Blue."

"And what color was Cassidy's hair before?"

"Uh ... red."

He nodded and then began speaking to me as if I was three "Red and blue make purple."

I rolled my eyes at him as he started laughing again.

"I could always shave her bald." Lily said with a maniacal spark in her eye.

"No, no Lily that's ok, I'll think of something else."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Well that whole shave her bald thing is sounding pretty damn good right about now. I have nothing.

**N**O**T**H**I**N**G**

I mean I am so out of ideas it's not even funny. I spent all of potions making a list of worthless ideas, which of course means that I have detention ...

In an HOUR!

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

And no one will help me. They say it's a personal vendetta. SO what ... I mean I've helped them play petty pranks on their ex-girlfriends or ex... Whatever she may be.

Mark my words. I WILL have my revenge! There **is** a storm coming!

Okay let me tell you about our new buddy before I gotta go.

See we've always been friendly with a few choice Slytherins, but we've never really considered them our _friend_.

I mean Colby is awesome, but we don't like hang out or anything, he's a little weary of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing just as much as we are, and quidditch doesn't help.

But I think we've found and exception.

Austin Bentley ... you know him as Layndon's best mate. Well yeah he's been ... aiding us. See right after the accident he came to us, showed up at the portrait hole, we let him in and he lost his mind , about how _Nick was totally out of line_ , and _he' s changed so much_ and several other cruel things I will not repeat that basically implied that Austin didn't buy the _accident_ story any more than we did.

He wanted to be done with Layndon, said he'd rather be a social reject then deal with Layndon treating him like his inferior.

That was when I got an idea ...

"Austin" I said, as he wrapped up his rant after a few breaths "look mate, I know you don't owe us anything, but could you do us a favor?"

Everyone was staring at me, because they had absolutely no idea what I was on about, and I understand that, that can be scary.

"That depends" he said "what is it?"

"Okay this might seem like a lot, but ... do you think you could stick it out with Layndon ... just to... you know..."

"Keep an eye on Rose?" he asked

I nodded, and suddenly everyone in the room looked more relaxed.

"Yeah I thought about that." Austin said.

"It's just, we don't want to talk to her, but we don't want to watch her get hurt either, especially if it's avoidable." AL said.

"Yeah, I get it, and of course I'll do it, I don't want to see Rose hurt either." he sighed " I don't think you guys have to worry , they're not gonna last much longer."

"Why?" Grizz asked.

Austin looked nervous, "For the sake of the castle's safety I probably shouldn't tell you, but ... let's just say that It's only a matter of time until Nick screws himself over,"

That sure did sound promising.

We didn't push him for more, because he was doing us a **BIG** favor.

For the last two weeks he's been keeping tabs on Rose when we aren't around , he lets us know if something's wrong , and he's been real useful in finding out all the things Wood kept from us .

Well...

That about wraps it up journal.

I wish I could tell you everything was back to normal...

Maybe next time...

Signed,

The usual,

James Potter


	13. One, Giant, I Told You So

ALAS THE DAY HAD FINALLY COME...

The world is at peace, the sun is shining, birds are chirping, the furry little woodland creatures are... doing whatever it is furry little woodland creatures do. And do you know why the universe is suddenly in this sickeningly happy state? Because Rose and Layndon are **OVER**

**O.V.E.R**

So you probably noticed that not only are Rose and Layndon over, but I am referring to Rose by her name again, which of course means she is no longer disowned.

YAY, now the world can love me again, because I am not an asshole. I could have told Rose to fuck off ... but I didn't ... okay really there is no way I could have told Rose to fuck off... but let's just pretend I'm a little more bad ass then I actually am for a few seconds yeah?

Oh speaking of bad ass! I got my revenge! And it was SWEET.

Lily is amazing, I won't give her credit for the whole thing, because that would be plain stupid, but I will definitely say that I never could have done it without her.

See the other day I gave her the list of stupid ideas I had, that I wrote in the detention I got for writing my other stupid ideas list in the middle of Slughorn's class ... anyway, she said she'd see what she could do and let me know.

I figured most of the stuff on there was impossible, especially the prank she ended up using. Somehow ... I didn't ask... Lily managed to get a hold of two hundred and eighty Seven rolls of aluminum foil. Then she decided to skive off of lessons, which I'm not angry about because _Super prank of the year_ is definitely a legitimate excise in my book. While she was "_sick in bed_" she snuck into the sixth years girls' dorms and strategically wrapped nearly every single item belonging to darling Cassidy completely in foil. She said it was even funnier because things like her shoes, she wrapped in like three layers.

HAH

Now come on James, that can't be that funny...

Well you're wrong.

She took a picture of the room, everything she owned was covered, her clothes, books, bed, everything! I have no idea how Lily did it, I honestly don't, but she did, and Cassidy's reaction was enough to keep me smiling for weeks.

"FUCKING POTTER!"

I heard someone yell as I sat in front of the fire in the common room.

"POTTER YOU GIANT ASS HOLE WHERE ARE YOU?"

I turned and saw a very frustrated looking Cassidy standing by the girls stairs.

"Why Cassidy," I said "whatever is the matter darling?"

"SHUT IT POTTER I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

"NO, REALLY YOU DON'T? SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MY ENTIRE CORNER OF THE DORM GOT COVERED IN FREAKING ALUMINUM FOIL!"

"Nope, I wasn't even aware that we had aluminum foil at Hogwarts."

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU POTTER, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD PULL A PRANK THAT STUPID!"

"Well obviously not because I didn't do it."

"YEAH WELL IF YOU DIDN'T THEN I BET YOU FREAKING SISTER DID!"

"Lily would never do such a thing!"

"OH REALLY, WELL MAYBE I SHOULD FIND HER BEAT THE CONFESSION OUT OF HER!"

I stood up and looked at my former friend, turned enemy, turned acquaintance, turned kinda girlfriend, turned **sworn** enemy.

"You touch my sister Redmond and I will revoke my promise to never punch a girl do you understand me?"

"DO NOT THREATEN ME POTTER NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"What did I do?"

"I TOLD YOU ..."

"Yeah, yeah Redmond cry me a river so you have to clean up a little foil. You do have a wand you know."

"A LITTLE? TRY A WHOLE FREAKING LOT, AND EVERYTIME I TRY TO IT BREAKS OFF INTO LITTLE PIECES…. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Not my problem Redmond, your disturbing the students studying for their exams , so kindly stuff it before I get Corbin to write you up.."

"YOU ... YOU ... YOU!"

"Yes me , me , me , lovely to see you're not over me, dear , really quite flattering , but as I have told you time and time again , it will never work between us , so now I shall take my leave."

She just stared at me , a confused kind of glare fixed on her face as I left the room .

I GOT MY DIGNITY BACK

I HAD THE LAST WORD

**WHAT NOW!**

Anyway I heard it took her like four hours to scrap it all off her bed.

Ha, ha.

And I don't feel bad, at least I didn't publicly humiliate her, I just condemned her to days and days of pulling foil off of her knickers ... big deal! Anyway that little war is over. And schools almost through to so she won't have time to retaliate. So I guess all that's left is to tell you exactly went down with Rose being _desatanized_ .

Well to be honest journal, it's not that funny. It's not funny at all actually. I mean the whole nightmare is totally deserving of an "_I told you so._" But I would never do that to her, I maybe cold hearted, but am not** THAT** cold hearted. Remember how even though I disowned her, I still had a spy looking out for her, yeah **THAT** cold hearted people don't do that now do they? Thank Merlin we had Austin though; he's the one that tipped us off that something was happening.

See it was right after classes on Friday, we were all outside. Wood was already talking about strategies for next season, and who we would need to replace Grizz and Fred. Corbin and Al were pretty much skipping around; they were so psyched about exams being over. And Grizz and Fred were composing a farewell letter to Professor McGonagall.

Which, I must say is coming along quite nicely. When they finish it, you'll be the first to know.

Anyway I remember Wood saying he needed to go to the owlery, to send something to his mum, apparently she was supposed to leave to go see his Aunt in the US that night, but Wood had put off sending her a letter till the last minute. We told him we'd meet him at the common room so after he left we headed in. We were just walking up the marble staircase, when Austin came running up to us. He was really out of breath, but besides that I could tell he was really pissed.

"What?" I said

He put up a finger and leaned over trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

He looked up "I told you he'd screw himself over."

"What happened?" Fred said

"I told Rose the truth ..."

"Wait, what truth?" Hugo asked.

"I don't have time to explain now; you have to go make sure Rose is ok, just go and get her out of there."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Third floor, the old arithmacy room."

"I know where that is." Corbin said.

"Then let's go." Grizz yelled pushing Corbin forward.

"Thanks Austin!" I yelled over my shoulder as we hurried away from him.

We followed Corbin all the way up to the third floor where "_I know where that is_." …turned into "_I have an idea as to where it is._ " … which turned into "I_t might be in this general area_".

It took us ten minutes to find this room **TEN **... we have all gone to that school for at least three years. What the hell?

Anyway eventually we found the room.

We had heard all the voices coming from the doorway. I paused before I opened it, bracing myself, almost afraid of what I would find. I never got to open the door, the second that I reached for it, it flew opened and rose flew into my arms. She was crying, borderline bawling and from what I could see most the people in the room she had sprung out of were laughing.

All I could think to do was get her as far away from there as possible. It's amazing that violence didn't even come to mind. I even stopped Hugo from charging the room and hexing the lot of them.

I felt so guilty, because if I hadn't disowned her, maybe I could have stopped this. I knew this was going to happen. The little ass hole is just like his cousin, I should have freaking done something, tried harder to prevent this. All I could do now was drag her around the corner, away from the room, where she leaned against the wall and cried. I told you I wasn't good with crying people. I had no idea what to say, but I knew I had to say something. Everyone else was perfectly preoccupied with planning Layndon's funeral , I couldn't even join into that conversation , I was too worried about Rose , plus I'm pretty sure Wood's had it planned for months.

"Rose" I whispered walking over to her "what happened?"

"You were right!" She cried "You all were and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you!"

"Rose what happened?" I said again.

"He cheated on me okay! He has been the whole time, and there was bets and he told everyone about the_ oh god I'm so stupid!"

It was like watching someone kick a puppy ... ok well that's not exactly the best analogy, BUT you get my point. Seeing my little cousin so hurt was totally heartbreaking ... even for me.

"Rose you're not stupid" I said, feeling a twinge of guilt because in a way I knew that was a lie.

"Yes, yes I am."

"No HE is the biggest asshole on the planet and you_"

"I was the stupid little girl who actually had the nerve to attempt a relationship with him"

"Stop beating yourself up" I said.

"Please forgive me James, please I'm SO sorry I never should have_ he didn't_ you said_"

The she started sobbing uncontrollably again. I looked behind me where the guys all stood, staring at Rose, when they met my eyes I sighed. There was no way WE, six teenage boys, would be able to mend this situation alone, especially if half of our solutions would involve Layndon being mailed home to his mum in a matchbox.

"Hugo," I said, formulating a list in my head "go send an owl to Victiore."

He nodded and set off.

"Al, Corbin could you guys go find Lily and Leahah?"

"Fred, why don't you see about a calming draught from Madam Pomfery?"

"And Grizz _"

"Wood?" Grizz interrupted.

I nodded and Grizz started running towards the staircase.

I knew Wood would make it better. He always did. I was just glad he hadn't been there when we found her. THAT would have been bad, I'm pretty sure we'd be on our way to Azkaban right now. I hope Grizz has enough sense to tell him only what he needs to know.

I looked at Rose, and slid down the wall next to her.

"This is all my fault." I said.

"How do you work that out?" she asked.

"Because, I knew something like this would happen_ did I ever tell you exactly WHY I hate Jacob Layndon?"

She shook her head and I sighed, not my favorite story. I didn't even tell Wood about this, I didn't even tell YOU about this.

"Do you remember Sophia Pirelli by any chance?" I asked.

She shook her head again.

"Didn't think so, she was in seventh when you were in third, anyway she was a muggle born, and she was so beautiful. I had the biggest crush on her, but she was three years older than me. Well Jacob, who was a year older than me, decided he was going to be a big man and ask her out. She actually said yes. I think they went out for about two weeks. Then one day in the great hall they got into a huge row, apparently he had been making out with her best friend and when she confronted him he said that she was just a mud blood who was only good for one shag. He said this in front of everyone; I had never seen a girl look so broken."

What I didn't tell her was that that whole thing was irrevocably my fault. I had basically told Jacob off after he asked her out. He was bragging about it and I said that she was only dating him out of pity and eventually she was going to crush him. Apparently he found it necessary to prove me wrong. I know for a fact that's why he did it because after Sophia had left the hall crying, he turned in my direction and winked.

"Wow," she said "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it."

I smiled, if she only knew.

"And that's why I should have told you, it's just the whole Sophia thing was a very awkward and self- conscious time in my life and I don't particularly enjoy to relive it." I said.

"I understand." she said "Where is she now?"

"Oh I don't know, I heard she was a muggle supermodel or something, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if that were true."

"James, "Rose said, dragging me out of my thoughts "thank you."

"I got your back Rose, you just gotta trust me."

I leaned over and hugged her. It was nice to know she was family again, and even nicer to know that Satan was no longer possessing her.

Suddenly I had to break our hug, because unfortunately I overestimated Grizz's level of common sense. Apparently it didn't occur to him exactly what would happen if he told Wood what Layndon did. I have to say that he looked pretty scary, almost like a deranged serial killer, mumbling to himself, staring down the hallway, Oh and the neck twitch was back. Grizz was attempting to keep up with him; he was foolishly under the impression that Wood's attention was on me and Rose.

Of course, he was incorrect.

"Wood_" I said slowly as he walked right on past us and around the corner.

"Wood where are you_ Jordan wait, no Jordan stop!" Grizz yelled running after him.

He had finally caught on.

It was silent for a second, Rose looked scared . I was just wondering what the explosion would sound like.

**BAMMMMMMMMMMM**

We heard a door slam, of course I knew which door. Then the psycho came strolling around the corner. Grizz was behind him laughing his ass off.

That was when the red flags went up

Grizz only laughs that hard at three things ...

a) Perverted jokes

b) Angry teachers

c) Violence

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna go with letter c.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked Wood.

"Nothing." he said, catching his breath.

"Jordan?"

"Well actually," he glanced around the corner "we should probably get out of here."

Then he looked at Rose "Rose I_ I don't know what to say_ I'm sorry, I should have_"

She then proceeded to push me out of the way (quite savagely I might and) and throw her arms around Wood.

"Don't you dare say sorry, not after the way I acted_" she said.

"You didn't do anything _"

"Yes, yes I did, I choose him, HIM that slime ball, and now I don't even know why."

I would have openly agreed with her, but I figured this was kind of a moment and I probably shouldn't interfere with it.

"It's over now" Wood said smiling sadly. "Let's just forget about it."

"Forget about it?" she asked "You're supposed be mad at me."

Hah yeah right...

"Rose, haven't we established the fact that no matter what happens I can NEVER stay mad at you?"

At least he can admit it.

"ROSE!"

Al and Corbin had returned with Lily and Leahah who promptly ruined their moment. (Thank heavens it wasn't me this time.)

"I'm okay." Rose said attempting to shake them off.

"Ugh guys," Grizz said looking around the corner "we should probably get out of here."

"Yeah." Wood agreed.

So we returned to the common room. The girls comforted Rose and then Hugo showed up ranting about chucking Layndon in the lake. I took the walk as an opportunity to interrogate Wood.

"So really," I said to him "what did you do?"

"What did I do when?"

"Cut the crap Wood, are we getting expelled or not?"

"Well you're not."

"WOOD!"

"I didn't really do anything James."

"Then why was Grizz laughing?"

"Okay, I hit him but..."

"You hit him …. that's it? No unforgivable curses?"

"Yeah that's it, I couldn't really do anything else."

"Why not?"

"Because," Grizz said leaning into our conversation "he flew across the freaking room."

I looked up at Wood as he smiled. Suddenly I couldn't wait to see Layndon the next day.

So I would say that the rest of the night was really chill, except OH NO it wasn't. Victiore wrote to Rose with all the sappy stuff girls normally say after breakups .Then she started laughing .Apparently, my idiot god brother has decided to get married IN THREE WEEKS !

**REALLY!**

Has he totally lost his mind?

Three weeks that's like 21 days .

That my friends is **INSANE!**

They got engaged on Christmas, why would they be getting married so soon? And you know what the best part is? Guess who Teddy has chosen to be his groomsmen. His friend Matt , Me , Al ,Fred , Grizz , and Wood.

DOES HE THINK HE'S FUNNY? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, I MEAN DOES HE WANT TO SEE ME THROUGH MYSELF OFF OF A BRIDGE?

So you may be wondering why does Teddy have a bunch of teenagers as his groomsmen?

Simple, Teddy is a loser.

No that's not true, the few friends he actually has at work and all are kind of scary looking. One guy's face is permanently singed black from a bad jinx. I'm almost positive Victiore made him chose us so the wedding parties are "_glamorous_". She didn't want our cousin Lawrence in her family graduation picture (because he looks like a toad) there's no way she wants a bunch of pierced, hairy, bruised up aurors in her wedding album.

But that's not really a justified reason is it?

I guess me and Al and Fred are in it because Vic's our cousin and Ted's kinda our brother. I'm pretty sure Wood's in there because Rose is a bridesmaid and Vic's probably gonna try to fix them course he's got Matt. Who is insanely cool, he's trying to give up magic to be a professional skateboarder; I haven't seen him in a long time so I'm not sure how that's going. Grizz... Well here's what I think happened with Grizz, Teddy only had a few close friends growing up, and he never invited them over the burrow or anything, it was really weird. Well his one friend Kevin is actually in Germany studying vampires or some nonsense like that , and the only other close friend I've ever heard of is Mason something or other , but Victiore kinda hates him cause ... Well there was some bad blood with him and her old friend Trish , and I guess that's why he's not coming ...So Grizz is just a filler.

I don't even understand this _having the wedding so soon_ thing anyway. It's probably because Teddy's a higher ranking auror now and is getting to do things other than paperwork. I guess it's that _get married while you still have a chance thing _... I think its bullocks, but Lily says it's romantic. Plus Vic kept talking about how badly she wanted a Summer wedding and yada,yada,yada. So once again she'll get her way, I just hope they aren't rushing this because she's pregnant or something. That would certainly put a damper on the festivities. But Teddy would have told me, I just don't understand why he didn't send ME a letter warning me about this bullshit. The asshole is probably loving how much we all are going to hate this.

Oh well ...

I wish I could go back and time and find Teddy some NORMAL friends his own age.

Not kids.

Not adults.

Not werewolf hunters or creepy aurors.

Normal people that he could torture.

But alas I am not permitted to go back in time, so now I have to wear frilly dress robes and spend a week of my summer crammed in the burrow with fancy napkins and scented candles!

I can't be angry right now though.

Because Layndon and Rose are

**OVER!**

Life is good.

For now.

Signed the euphoric,

James Potter


	14. Grounded

Ok So Normally I wouldn't be writing to you right now, because I just got home last night, and I **do** have a life.

Well I did...

I have been grounded, grounded for this whole week until I go to Wood's on Thursday. And it's not for the fire whiskey thing from New Years, oh no they were _perfectly_ happy to forget about that. See Last night Teddy came over for dinner. Now if you can remember back to the last entry I made, I clearly stated how upset I was at Mr. Lupin for his sadistic choice in Groomsmen. Well I was down the basement with Al, and we heard Mum greet the traitor. So I waited by the bottom of the stairs and sure enough a minute later he came walking down.

"Hey AL" he said "Where's Ja..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled, and then I sprung, I jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"GROOMSMEN?" I said pointing my finger at his face "Have you lost your mind?"

"Come on James it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD, IT IS THAT BAD TEDDY! **IT IS!**"

"Victiore wanted..."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT VICTIORE WANTS? HAVE I EVER GIVEN THE TINIEST RATS ASS ABOUT WHAT VCTIORE WANTED?"

"James get over it, okay! You're in the wedding. You were always gonna be in the wedding, suck it up."

"I WILL NOT SUCK IT UP! THIS IS YOUR DOING, ALL YOURS! YOU GIANT ASSHOLE!"

"I have to be in the wedding too!"

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING GROOM!" I yelled, not realizing that someone was coming down the stairs " OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE FUCKING WEDDING , BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A DICK AND DRAG THE REST OF US DOWN TOO NOW DID YOU? YOU STUPID WANKER!"

"James..."

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T GUAGE YOUR EYES OUT, PUT YOU THROUGH AS MUCH TORTURE AS YOULL PUT US THROUGH. YOU MARK MY WORDS RIGHT NOW LUPIN YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ONE FUCKING DAY I WILL MAKE YOU PAY , EVEN IF IT MEANS MAKING MY GROOMSMEN DRESS IN DRAG , YOU WILL SUFFER! GROOMSMEN ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS HUH? WHAT! THAT'S RIGHT NOTHING, I HAVEN'T DONE A DAMN THING, SO YOU'D BETTER PRAY TO MERLIN THAT I DON'T LOOK LIKE A POUF NEXT WEEKEND OR YOUR ASS IS DOOMED."

Teddy was staring at me with wide, frightened eyes.

_Really_ he was afraid of someone behind me, but **I **thought he was afraid of me.

Al was doing this weird motion, he was dragging his hand across his throat.

_Really_ he was telling me to "_cut it out and shut up"_, but **I** thought he was telling me to "_tell him we'll slit his throat"_

"WE WILL KILL YOU LUPIN, WE WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT, WE WILL..."

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and immediately shut my mouth.

It was the first time red nail polish has almost made me shit my pants.

"Mum!" I said turning around to face her, and trying desperately not to look guilty. "Did you like our, uhhh skit?"

"Your skit?" she said.

"Yeah , it's from a play ...

"What play?"

"Uh... Macbeth?" I said , I heard Al groan from behind me .

"Really, so who wrote Macbeth James?'

"Uhhh" I said "William ... Shatner?"

My Mum smiled.

"William Shatner?" Teddy said "Really James?"

"James Potter you are grounded, you are grounded for your language which is appalling and for lying to me, which I must say was disappointing."

"Mum come on, I was expressing myself. Haven't you heard that it isn't good to keep anger pent up? Haven't you seen some of the crazies that run around? One day their walking away from an argument with their brother and being "_the bigger man"_, next day their blowing up a railcar..."

"James, I don't care what your trying to prove terrorism isn't a joke."

"I never said it was a joke, I was being quite serious."

"Yes well you can go be quite serious in your room."

"But I have nothing to do in my room!"

"Oh didn't I tell you , I wrote professor McGonagall last week and she was gracious enough to send me all of the assignments your to do over the summer , the list is up on the counter , why don't you get a head's start?"

"I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to argue?"

"Nope."

"Fine." and then I stormed up to my room.

I woke up this morning and there was a copy of Macbeth outside my door

Apparently it was written by William Shakespeare NOT William Shatner...

I'm really getting tired of living in a house with such smartasses.

Like at dinner last night.

Mum actually allowed me to leave my room to eat.

Teddy just grinned at me the whole time, sadistic asshole.

ANYWAY

Lily comes down.

We had spaghetti right; well Mum makes it with meat sauce.

SO we sitting there eating, and Lily starts picking the meat off of her spaghetti. It's not like she was doing it discreetly or anything, she was picking it out and making this noise, like it disgusted her or something.

"Lily is there something wrong?" Mum asked.

"Yeah" Lily said "I told you I wanted to be a vegetarian, THIS is meat."

Mum stared at her as me, Al, and Teddy burst out laughing.

"Lily you did not TELL me you were becoming a vegetarian, you may have mentioned it in passing .."

"Well I'm telling you now, I Lily Luna Potter am officially a vegetarian."

"Are you sure Lily?' Dad asked "That's a big commitment to make."

She nodded "I can handle it."

WRONG

She ate a bacon sandwich this morning.

That lasted a good twelve hours.

Go Lil!

Anyway I do have a purpose for writing, I wanted to tell you about our last week at Hogwarts, because it was epic as shit!

First ... HUGO punched Finnerty.

HUGO, you know short little shit, always complaining about how no one finds him intimidating, which is of course because he is absolutely not intimidating like ... at all

Still he totally rocked Finnerty ... I mean he didn't just break his nose, he obliterated it.

And Finnerty cried C-R-I-E-D, as in like a ten year old girl.

I can now die a happy man.

And that's not even the very best part!

Remember last time, after Layndon got sold out for being a lying cheating little asshole.

Yeah well shortly after that, Jordan decided to rearrange his face. Which I did not personally get to witness, I did however see the miserable little fuck walking around with his face swelled up and blue.

And let me be the first to say

HAHAHAHAH freaking HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

On top of that ... well okay this is kinda a long story...

See the last day of school, at the feast, I tried to convince Wood to get over himself and tell Rose.

And they actually did you for a walk out on the grounds.

"So how much do you guys wanna bet me that they snog?" I asked what was left of our group, as we made our way back to the common room.

Al and Leahah had disappeared because "_they go out now_".

I don't see it working but, Al's happy so its whatever

Anyway Grizz and Fred were delivering their letter, which basically thanked McGonagall for _years of drowning them with useless warnings and rules that they broke anyway_ .They said that _demeaning her authority has made them the evil geniuses that they have become , and for that they will never forget her_. They also gave her a coupon to Uncle George's shop. They said they _hoped it would help remove the broomstick from her ass_.

Now I know you may be thinking '_wow McGonagall's gonna be pissed'_

I bet she won't though, because …

1) She's freaking glad to rid of them

2) She knows that they respect her, and I think she laughs about their antics a lot more then she lets on.

Anyway my point is that it was me Hugo, Lily and Corbin heading to the common room, when we noticed Layndon slip out of the doors onto the grounds. Now I had every intention of following him and beating him to a pulp, BUT Lily said that I'd end up ruining Wood and Rose's moment, so I needed to stay inside.

I waited for an hour Journal. AN HOUR. Or something like that, until they finally showed up. And they both looked really happy so I kinda assumed ... you know.

I was wrong

"What happened?" Lily asked jumping out of her seat "We saw Layndon follow you guys out there."

"Yeah we talked to him." Rose said.

"Well I talked to him; Rose punched him in the face." Wood said

HAHAHAHA

I am definitely going to die a happy man.

"What!" Al asked.

"I broke his nose." Rose said.

"It was awesome." Wood said.

"So," I asked "did you tell_"

"James why don't you come upstairs and help me pack my trunk?" Wood said in a panicky voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Come upstairs and help me pack my trunk!" Wood said more sternly.

So I went up to the dorms with him.

I kinda expected to hear a sob story about how Layndon ruined everything, but instead he was laughing _like hysterically.

"James, "he said "mate you should have seen it, she swung back and CRACK he was on his ass , it was amazing"

"Wonderful, "I said "so why didn't you tell her?"

He ignored me.

"I gotta say seeing that was almost as good as punching him myself."

"Wood?"

"God I hate him, every time we see the dumbass with his fucking beady little red eyes, he's lying through his fucking teeth or giggling like an idiot ..."

"WOOD! Why didn't you tell Rose?"

"Oh come on James, you don't honestly expect me to tell her after she punches her ex in the face …."

"Well..."

"It's all about timing my friend."

"That's fine Wood as long as you remember you don't have forever okay, you don't do it soon someone else will..."

"I know."

He was really serious all of the sudden, so I let it drop and instead let him recount Rose punching Layndon about fifty times.

So this week we managed to physically assault two of Hogwarts biggest assholes.

I feel pretty accomplished.

Okay so this entry kinda sucked.

But look at it this way, next week is the wedding week.

That means I shall probably have pages and pages of ranting to do.

So I'm gonna leave you, knowing that my previous misery will return soon.

Signed,

The repentant James Potter.


	15. Life is Like a Treadmill

Journal,

I have to be quick about this.

Everyone's asleep, it's the night before the wedding, I'm in a tent, and I'm crouched in the corner with a flashlight writing this. **BUT** it is worth it!

You won't believe what happened!

Okay actually you will believe it, because we knew it was gonna happen eventually ...Well I mean, I knew it was gonna happen ... I didn't know Wood was gonna fuck it up so bad though ...

See...

Ok maybe I should give you a rundown of this week.

Remember how I was grounded?

Yeah well I literally sat in my room staring at a wall until Thursday, when I flooed to Wood's.

So Mum gave me a ten minute "_talking to_ " about how I was lucky that she was allowing me to do anything , because I wasn't able to act my age . Then dad gave me my secret agent assignment, like he usually does. That generally means that he wants me to try and trick Wood into telling me how things are going between him and his dad. Then I was off. Not much happened, mostly because his mom was home .We don't really like to piss her off. She's not like crazy or anything, but she can be a little ...over emotional .We wait till she leaves to cause mayhem .Like Friday night, we were playing video games. I was unmercifully kicking Wood's ass and he got pissed and chucked the controller out his bedroom door, where it accidently got tangled in the chandelier looking thing hanging over the stairs. So he had no choice but to climb on his broom and fly up there, which kinda resulted in him getting tangled in the chandelier. So yeah that took a while, and I couldn't help him because I was taking a video of it on my phone.

Besides that the whole weekend was boring, not as boring as it would have been if I had been held captive in my room, but boring none the less. Wood's Dad showed up for like ten minutes on Sunday afternoon. He didn't really say anything, he walked upstairs, said "Hey boys", grabbed something out his bedroom, and disappeared again. Wood didn't even look up. So I don't know if that means they're going through another rough patch, or what.

Anyway we arrived at the Burrow on Monday, late of course because Ms. Stacey (Wood's mum) made us go to the grocery store with her, and I may or may not have pushed a row of carts into a canned soda display. Wood tried to pretend he didn't know me when questioned by management, so Ms. Stacey had to step in and it was all very annoying.

Then when we finally got there and Wood decided to tell My dad what happened, so he wasn't too thrilled with me . He made us de-gnome the garden in the blistering heat. Because _god forbid_ one of Victiore's wedding guests have to encounter a harmless little gnome, actually I think that would be pretty interesting.

Anyway that sucked, I had to save Wood and Uncle Ron from a spider because they freaked out over it like little girls. I would say that the rest of the evening was peaceful and that I was able to get a goodnight sleep after the excitement of the day but ... that would be a lie.

About 11 o'clock, I was almost asleep, nice and comfortable in my own personal little ga- ga land when there was a knock at my door. I didn't move, I let Wood get up and open the door.

"Oh hey Wood!" I heard a voice say "Is James up?"

"You see how the lights are off Hugo?" Wood said "That usually indicates that people are SLEEPING!"

Hugo ignored him and I heard his footsteps come closer to me.

"Hey James. " he said, as I sat up to glare at him I noticed Al standing timidly behind him.

"What do you want Hugo?"

"Just saying hey "he said, smiling nervously "Is that a new pillow? I like that Pillow, that is a nice pillow."

"What did you do?" Wood asked.

"What are you...?"

"Hugo I'm not in the mood for this."

"He's not doing anything, he was just complimenting ..." Al said

"Yeah it's all fun and games until one of you gets my foot up your ass, now it's nearly 4 BLOODY AM, what the hell do you want!"

"Okay" Hugo said taking a deep breath and sitting on my bed "See I went downstairs to get something to drink and that _thing_ tried to attack me , so I did the only thing I could do ..."

"Which was?" I prompted.

Hugo looked at me like I was about to explode.

"He threw Iris out the kitchen window." Al explained.

"You WHAT!"

"Oh come on it was only like a four feet drop!"

"Did you go get her?" Wood asked.

"Well see... that's what we need your help with."

"YOU LOST ROSE'S CAT!" I demanded.

"Shhh, no we didn't lose her we just, misplaced her."

"How can you misplace a cat?"

"Come on James, she'll kill me, I need your help, please, please, please!"

"FINE!"

And so for the sake of Hugo's life I climbed out of my warm bed, and snuck out into the yard.

We were out there for an **hour**.

Wood's the one who finally found her, she was under a bush. When he yelled to tell us he had her, Hugo came running over and the second he spoke, she freaked. Unfortunately for Wood, he didn't get out of the way and now there's about an eight inch scratch on his back. Not only that but after Al finally coaxed her out, we noticed that she'd lost a huge patch of fur. And it was only a matter of time before Rose noticed that.

See the next day ...my father betrayed us.

He inherited this house in London, Grimmauld Place. Well pretty much it's a piece of crap, and they go over there a lot to work on it. Last time they took us, Fred kinda, accidently blew a hole in the third floor. Ever since then dads band us from the house. Which is why I had to spend Tuesday making centerpieces.

Yes that's right **CENTERPEICES**.

I am James freaking Potter, my name and the word _Centerpieces_ should never be used in the same sentence. They gave me 80 feet of ribbon, two rolls of tape, and hours of unsupervised time .And they expected me to make _centerpieces._

_**HAH!**_

Instead I went for some good old fashion revenge. Turns out the ribbon Victiore bought was just strong enough to bind a thirteen year old boy to a closet door. The color looked very flattering with his skin tone too. Which I would describe as a vibrant fuchsia or magenta ... whichever ... I've never really understood the difference. Anyway, we were having a bit too much fun and it didn't occur to us what would happen if any of the women in the other room saw what we were doing.

Until they did.

"Oh my god!" Rose said saw she walked into the room and saw what we had done to her brother.

"Hiya Rose!" I said as Hugo tried to scream for help.

"Why?" She asked "Why was this necessary?"

"Because Hugo was getting good at tying the bows and we didn't want him to outshine us." Al said.

"Plus we figured it brightens up the sitting room, wouldn't you say Hugo?" Wood said patting Hugo on the cheek.

"Oh and watch this" I said, I grabbed Iris and stuck her in Hugo's face, and he freaked out . He was twitching and screaming and his face was all red, it was _SO_ great.

"You guys need to get this cleaned up before_" Rose warned

"How are we doing guy_ OH MY GOD!"

So yeah, my mom walked in. And since I was already on her bad side, you can only imagine how that went.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, AND JORDAN OLLIVANDER WOOD! GET HIM DOWN NOW!"

We untied Hugo as fast as we could, all of trying to pretend that we weren't afraid of Victiore, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to rip our eyeballs from our skulls.

"They ruined 80 feet of ribbon!" she was yelling.

"Yes they did," my Mum said "but we'll fix that."

She left, and I had that feeling in my stomach. She came back with an iron in her hand; I seemed to be the only one who had seen this coming.

"You all will iron all 80 feet of this ribbon until it is perfectly straight again, no magic, do you understand?"

We nodded

"Hugo you may leave_"

"Hold on Aunt Ginny," Rose said, bending down to grab Iris "What happened to Iris?"

"Nothing!" Hugo said trying to leave the room as fast as he could, we weren't gonna let him though.

Rose leaned over and showed Mum the huge bald spot. She sighed.

"Hugo you may not leave, you will help them, Hermione can you grow her fur back?"

Aunt Hermione nodded.

"They had better be done and be done right," she said "or Victiore will come in there and watch you!"

That was definitely not what we wanted.

It was lucky I knew how to use the iron (Mum had used this punishment on me before) it didn't take us long to actually do the centerpieces.

Victiore approved of them anyway, so that was good...

I caught Wood staring at Rose during dinner.

You know...AGAIN!

My best friend is pathetic, and he knows it, BUT he doesn't want to do anything about it because he doesn't want Rose to think he's pathetic.

So Tuesday night, I was determined to find a new plan.

He didn't like the love potion option.

SO I googled it on my pathetic excuse for a computer, and I found a whole website on "voodoo". Again he wasn't too psyched. But you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers.

"James if you think I'm gonna sit here and watch you cover one of her socks in newt's blood, light it on fire and dance around ..."

"FINE, GOD!"

It took a while, and he wasn't much a help, but I finally had a plan.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do " I said "most girls have diary's."

"Oh James come on!"

"What, it's the perfect way to know how she feels, and if we do it right she'll never find out we took it!"

"But what if she does find out we took it?"

I shuttered "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"James I don't like this."

"It's this or the voodoo!"

He looked at me for a second, and then sighed "FINE." he said.

And so the arrangements were made.

The next day, while Rose and Lily were dusting Mum Weasley's china, we made our move.

We were in her room for a grand total of eight and a half minutes before we found what we were looking for.

A diary

It was hidden in the secret compartment of her trunk that I "_didn't know about_ ". Wood actually looked mildly pleased; he eyed the book and didn't look as guilty as I thought he would.

"Knock yourself out." I said throwing the book to him. He smirked at me and opened it. That was when I heard it.

_Footsteps_

I poked my head out the door and saw that my suspicions were correct. Rose had discovered us.

"ABORT, ABORT" I yelled running towards my room.

I didn't look back because I thought Wood was behind me.

He was not.

Rose had trapped him in her room so I dove into the doorway yelling for Wood to throw me the book. When I did the evil girl jumped up and intercepted it.

Wood was after her then, practically wrestling her to the ground to get the book.

"I'm not going to read it!" he said

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled back.

I had run back to my room to get a weapon from my closet.

I have some pretty good stuff in there, old brooms, beaters bats, and even a crow bar (but Mum and Dad don't know about that) and of course that's _nothing_ compared to what I have at my own house

ANYWAY

As I was digging through the closet I heard someone scream

"WHAT THE HELL!"

It was Ron, and he sounded pissed. So I froze, saying a prayer for Jordan in my head.

"JAMES!" Uncle Ron yelled.

I got up and sprang for the door

"Were you trying to steal Rose's diary?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Fine!" Ron said " BUT I SWEAR IF _ YOU'D_ I _" then he closed his eyes "breath, breath, count to ten, one, two, three" he said to himself as he walked away.

I watched him go down the stairs, still mumbling to himself until his daughter screamed out in fury

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"RUN!" I yelled.

And so we did.

"What happened?" I asked once the door was good and sealed shut.

"Ron walked in and I was kinda ...laying on top of her." Wood said

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing a little bit.

"I was trying to get the diary James," he said "that's all".

I looked at him for a second, and then decided that I should just leave it.

It was no big deal it was in the past, we could just forget it ever happened right?

Wrong

That night while we were cleaning the broom shed for the billionth time, she went into **MY** room and found **THIS** book.

It was a hell of a time trying to get it back, Ron caught Jordan and Rose in another badly chosen position and now he won't stop glaring at him.

Oh yeah and everyone now knows that I write in a diary. They've been calling me _Jamie_ since then, and Fred jinxed my shoes to sing "_Girls just wanna have fun_" every time I take a step .

Dad thought that was funny, to that I say ... wait till I turn 17.

The next day...

Sigh...

One simple word can describe the next day.

_**Lawrence.**_

I've told you about him yeah? He's the most annoyingly anal and stuck up idiot to ever grace the face of the Earth. And I am lucky enough to be related to him. Kinda makes you wanna jump in front of the Knight bus, if I'm being honest.

Anyway, he showed up, and none of us were pleased.

At first.

See eventually, if you time yourselves right, you can get him so frustrated he'll either cry or storm from the room. That was our strategy as Mum Weasley left us alone to "_chat _"with him over lunch.

"So Rose" he said "I heard you were made a prefect."

"Sure was " she replied staring at her food .

"And I didn't see anything in the prophet about the rest of you getting arrested or expelled, so that's good"

"Cut the crap Lawrence," I said "you don't like us and we don't like you."

"This is true, but this weekend will be a beneficial experience for me, and I will not have you messing it up."

"See that's why no one likes you," Wood said "You're such a barefaced asshole."

Yeah, Wood and Lawrence, not best friends. I've never seen Wood attack anyone like he enjoys to attack Lawrence. And ever since Wood set his little doll on fire when he was thirteen Lawrence has had it out for him.

"So you're still around huh?"

"Yup." Wood said

"Well no one ever said this weekend would be easy."

"Awe, are you still mad at me about that stupid wizard doll?"

"His name was Gandalf, he was an action figure, and as a matter of fact yes I am still mad!"

It really wasn't Wood's fault. Lawrence made Rose cry, Wood told him to apologize, and he wouldn't, so Wood took action.

"Right well I'm sorry for that, and I'm also sorry that you were a seventeen year old boy who played with dolls" Wood said

"They are action figures, and I do not play with them, they are valuable collectors' items!"

"They're dolls."

"No!"

"Dolls.

"No!"

"Right …..So how goes the doll collecting?"

"Ugh! You're all such children!"

"This coming from the man who plays with dolls."

"Alright that's it!" Lawrence said as he stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"I do not have the patience to deal with you!"

"But we haven't had the chance to really talk yet." Al said

"Yeah, tell us what's it like to be a gay man in modern society?" I asked.

"I am NOT a homosexual!" Lawrence yelled walking back to the table and slamming his hands down.

"And I DID NOT appreciate the balloons you sent to my office that said HAPPY GAY DAY!"

Ahahahhahhahhahaha

That was the best five galleons I've ever spent

"How do you now they were from us?" Wood asked, tears in his eyes from laughter.

´Because the card read: Love GANDALF!" Lawrence yelled.

I was laughing so hard at this point I thought I was gonna throw up.

"It's not funny. I had to answer a lot of awkward questions!"

"Well you should have showed up for Christmas." I said.

"I was busy."

"Busy being gay?" Hugo asked.

"NO! Busy with my girlfriend"

That was unexpected.

"You have a girlfriend?" Fred asked skeptically.

"Yes I do." Lawrence said looking proud of himself.

"Is she real, or is this like the time you told us you and Aunt Luna were getting married?" Al asked.

"I was a child then , and yes she is real , as a matter of fact her sister goes to your school."

Yeah right like any female would ever be able to deal with him, I think I'd die of shock!

"What's her name?" Lily asked

"Who?"

"Uhhh your girlfriend?"

"Oh right, Lauren Nelson."

Eh... I can see that.

"You're dating Meghan's sister?" Rose asked

He smiled at her sadistically "Yes I thought you would like that."

"Um not really, have you met Meghan?" Rose said.

"Oh yes, yes I have, and she's told me quite a lot about you."

"What are you _"

"Oi you lot!" Dad yelled, before stopping in his tracks to stare at Lawrence, "Oh hello Lawrence."

"Uncle Harry, it's been too long, how is work?" Lawrence said.

Sucking up to my father is one of the many things I detest about him.

"Fine." Dad said awkwardly shaking his hand, "Will you lot come help us cut fire wood?"

Yeah we cut firewood, WITHOUT magic.

Teddy showed up that night.

I waited till my Mum wasn't around and gave him a piece of my mind. Then Lawrence walked into the room and started lecturing Teddy about getting married too early. When Teddy called us together to devise a revenge plot Wood said he and Rose already had it covered, which actually turned out to be pretty good. They dyed his whole head bright pink. And the best part was that he's too arrogant to ask anyone for help, so he went through the entire rehearsal dinner looking like a giant bespectacled valentine. His dad helped him change it back for tomorrows though, but only because Victiore was gonna lose her mind.

Anyway it's time I tell you the reason I'm writing.

First, my search for a girlfriend is over, and I'm totally serious this time.

I met THE coolest girl ever. Her names Julie , she's one of Victiore's bridesmaids . She's a muggle, her sister Nicole was the first to show magical ability since her Great Aunt Agnes. In Nicole's seventh year she told her parents she wasn't going to a muggle university after Hogwarts, and they pretty much kicked her out of the house. So she went to live at Victiore's flat. A week later Julie showed up after her parents threatened to disown her for piercing her nose. She and Nicole have their own flat now. She still has another two years left of school and then she's going to some university to study law.

She said she was scared that we might treat her different because she was a muggle. I laughed when she said that, because she is seriously the coolest person in the world. And I don't care if she's a muggle or witch or vampire or werewolf, whatever, my opinion of her won't change.

Apparently I was making it quite obvious that I was interested in her, because once again everyone was taunting me ALL night. Shit, Fred just woke up, mumbled something about wine and cheese, I think he went back to sleep though...

Okay let me just get to it

After dinner we had the bonfire, I was walking around with Julie, actually I was telling her about Wood and Rose.

"James!" I heard someone yell over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Fred running towards me.

"What?" I said, a tad bit annoyed that he was invading my time with Julie.

"Rose and Wood just went up to the house."

"So?"

He sighed "They went up to the EMPTY house ALONE."

I looked at him for a second, and then it clicked.

"No way!" I said, bouncing on my feet "How long ago?"

"Like five minutes. "

"Lets go!"

We turned around to run off, but Julie grabbed my shoulder.

"You aren't gonna go up there and spy on them are you?" she asked.

"That was the plan." Fred said.

Julie ignored him and continued to stare at me "James, didn't you just get done telling me how guilty you felt about ruining things for them the few times you did?"

I nodded.

"Then don't you think the smart thing to do, would be to leave them alone?"

Again I nodded, but only because I didn't want to disagree with her.

Fred snorted from behind me " We're not gonna ruin anything, we just need to make sure everything is ok."

"So you don't trust them then?"

"No, I trust Wood and Rose; I don't however trust the sixteen year old boy alone in a dark house with my little cousin."

Julie rolled her eyes.

"Fred is very protective," I explained "mostly because usually he's the sixteen year old boy alone in the house with the girl, and if I'm not mistaken there haven't ever been any angry cousins to break things up so this is a change of perspective for him."

Fred sneered at me "I just know that both off them tend to make rash decisions…"

"Oh stop it," Julie said "they're not gonna have sex knowing you guys are out here waiting for them."

Both Fred and I cringed at the word and glared at the house.

"Still though," I said "can we at least watch the outside of the house? We won't go in or anything, but just in case they take too long? "

She rolled her eyes again "I can't stop you."

I smiled at her "I promise you I won't ruin anything."

"Whatever you say."

"I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for her response. I turned and pushed Fred in the direction of the house.

"Wow." he said, shaking his head "You've known her for a grand total of four hours and you're already whipped."

"Shut up." I said.

"I'm worried about you mate, things like that so early in a relationship aren't a good sign..."

"Fred." I warned.

"I saw this guy on a talk show the other day, talking about abusive teenage relationships ..."

"Fred!"

"What? She was acting kinda crazy James, it's not like she knows any of us."

"She knows me."

He looked at me for a second, and shook his head "Maybe Wood can talk some sense into you, if he hasn't lost his mind yet."

"Fred, James!"

Grizz was waving his hands at us.

"We're in the middle of something!" Fred yelled.

"Actually you already missed it. He just stormed back toward the orchard."

"What do you mean Stormed?" I asked, "Like angrily?"

"Don't you think, if it wasn't angrily, then I would have used another verb?"

"Great," Fred said "now we have to go find him."

"Maybe we should stay here?" Grizz said "Wood looked pretty pissed. If he only has the opportunity to murder James, then we'll be able to identify the body."

"What the hell made him so upset?" I asked, ignoring Grizz's malicious sense of humor.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Fred said.

"Yeah, but what could she have said to him?"

"Maybe she turned him down?"

"No, he wouldn't be angry, I don't think."

"Maybe you should go see?" Grizz said.

"Yeah maybe I should."

"We'll be here in case you don't come back!"

I ignored him again and started walking to the orchard.

It was really weird. I mean I always thought if she turned him down, he'd be like clinically depressed. I figured he may try to murder me eventually, but that would take a while. I got half way into thinking about where I would look for him in the orchard when I heard a loud banging.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

I followed the sound to the tree house.

Apparently Grizz was right about how pissed Wood was.

"Uhhh Jordan?" I called up hesitantly from the base of the tree "Are you okay mate?"

BANG, BANG

"No James, I'm not okay!" I heard him say. I flinched as a few more bangs rang through the air.

"Uhhh what exactly are you doing?"

He didn't answer, though the banging started to slow. So I figured it was safe to climb up the rope ladder.

Wood was in the far corner, staring at the ground, one hand leaning against the wall.

"Wood?" I said, not sure if he was even aware that I was up there.

"You know all those times, when you told me I was an idiot?" he asked me, in a weird hollow voice.

"Uhhh yeah?"

"Well I never really agreed with you. I've never really noticed how irrevocably stupid I am"

"Wood, dude your kinda scaring me here."

He sighed and turned to look at me. "I just ruined everything."

"What happened?"

"I fucking ruined everything."

"What _ happened?"

He looked like he was trying to stay calm. The whole neck twitch thing, that I thought we had moved past, appeared to be back.

"She ... she said she ... she said she ... UGH." I jumped as he kicked the wall.

"So ... _she_ is Rose right?'

He looked at me ... actually it was more of a glare, it was kinda scary now that I think on it .

"Yeah, James it was Rose. Do you know what she said?"

"No ... I think you were gonna tell me, and then you were distracted by the wall..."

"She said she wanted to be with me ... she said she didn't want to give Layndon another chance, she wanted to give **ME** another chance."

"Wait... What?"

"I don't know." he said pacing back and forth.

"Just calm down, and tell me exactly what she said."

"She said she was gonna give someone from her past a second chance, someone who had hurt her before..."

"You" I said

He looked at me and shook his head "What!" he said "How does that sound anything like me? I never hurt her!"

"Not on purpose."

"But ... a second chance I mean that didn't sound ... UGH!"

"So she wasn't talking about you?"

"No she was ... but I didn't ... I thought ..." he sighed angrily again and punched a wall ... again.

I will be investing in a stress ball for his benefit sometime in the immediate future.

"You thought she was talking about Layndon didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well... I mean that's an easy assumption to make ... I mean …"

"No, no I said some things ... I made her cry again... I didn't even think."

"So what happened after that?"

"She ran up the stairs, and I kept screaming and then she said she wasn't giving Layndon a second chance."

"And then?" I said urging him to continue because he seemed perfectly okay with staring aimlessly out the window.

"And then she said ... _It's always been you_ ..."

I was frozen, I just stared at him.

"And I didn't say anything." he continued "I just stood there, until she slammed the door in my face!"

Again he assaulted my tree house wall.

"Wood," I said, noticing his knuckles that appeared to be bleeding "just how many walls have you punched?"

He took a deep breath and looked at his hand "A fair few."

"Well… Stop ... this isn't a big deal."

He stared at me for a second, like he was deciding whether or not he had heard me wrong .

"HUH? WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!"

"Look just wait until tomorrow and talk to her ..."

"SHE'S NOT GONNA WANT TO TALK TO ME TOMMORORW!"

"You play your cards right, and she won't have a choice, now calm down so we can plan this out."

"JAMES, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT WHEN THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN BETWEEN US, SHE GOES RIDICULOUSLY OUT OF HER WAY TO AVOID ME?"

"You guys are walking down the aisle together! I don't think she can avoid you."

He thought about this for a second before shaking his head.

"EVEN IF SHE DOES LET ME TALK TO HER, EVEN IF I DO TELL HER THAT I HAVE NEVER EVER LOOKED AT ANOTHER GIRL THE WAY I LOOK AT HER, EVEN IF I TELL HER THAT I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HER, THAT I'VE SPENT THE LAST TWO YEARS THINKING ABOUT ALMOST NOTHING BUT HER, DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE'LL BELIEVE ME?"

"I think you should write that down, that was pretty good."

"SERIOUSLY JAMES, IF I TELL HER HOW I FEEL, THE WAY THAT BLOCK HEAD OF HERS THINKS, SHE'LL PROBABLY CONVINCE HERSELF THAT IM DOING IT OUT OF GUILT!"

"So convince her you're not."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do."

He looked at me for a second. It was almost one of those things when you have an entire conversation without speaking.

Eventually he nodded.

"So? Are you about ready to head back, I think everyone's headed in for the night."

"Yeah."

Slowly we climbed down the ladder to the tree house and started walking towards the dwindling bonfire.

"So how's your hand?" I asked.

He shrugged "It's okay, no lasting damage, uh… I did put a hole in the wall up there ... I'll fix it tomorrow I swear."

"I'm not worried about it Wood."

I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way back.

The girls had all gone in for the night, so we were supposed to be going to sleep too. Of course that didn't happen, we hung out by the fire for about another hour. Wood was able to calmly tell the guys what had happened and they were able to efficiently keep their mouths shut so he didn't punch them in the face. Before we went in I managed to find Teddy, I told him exactly what happened and hinted that he should find a way to get word to Victiore so that she can refuse to change the pairs for the wedding tomorrow. So basically Wood was in this weird -determined state all night. He had that look on his face that he gets during practices, that "_don't speak to me I'm concentrating, and if you do I'll bite your head off_" kinda face.

So let's just say Teddy isn't the only one in this tent that's worrying about tomorrow.

It should be interesting

Teddy and Victiore ... married?

**Weird**

I have to get to sleep so I don't miss anything. I swear I will update you tomorrow.

Signed the neurotic,

James Potter


	16. Change

Dear Journal,

I would like to begin this entry with a resounding **I TOLD YOU SO!**

Guess who goes out now? And guess who got married?

I, _James Sirius Potter_, am the most amazing matchmaker this world has even seen! I would compare myself to cupid, but I'm too suave for diapers, and if I had wings ... well actually that might be kinda sweet..

ANYWAY

The point I am trying to make here is that I am pretty much the shit. Today I kicked ass!

Three reasons why...

First, Wood FINALLY decided to suck it up, grow a pair, and tell Rose how he felt.

Though I am not exactly thrilled with the way he went about it.

See the whole day Rose was majorly avoiding him. She even got Lawrence to attempt to keep us out of the house (that went well).Then Victiore made them walk down the aisle together, even though I'm sure Rose went bitching to her, trying to get the pairs changed . Sometimes I thank Merlin that Victiore can be such a maniacal bitch.

I didn't really pay attention to them during the walk, because I was perfectly content with giving Julie 100% of my undivided attention. But I did hear Lily tell them to shut up. And then I was unable to enjoy the actual ceremony, because every time I looked up Rose was glaring at me and mouthing things.

It wasn't until Victiore was in the middle of her vows that I realized Rose wasn't glaring at me, but at Wood, who was evidently harassing her. I'm not sure what he was hoping to accomplish because the second the wedding was over (or at least the boring '_official'_ part) Rose took off. Wood pretty much asked every person he could find where she was, but of course no one knew, and he had to stoop to the ultimate level of desperation and dishonor.

_Asking Lawrence._

"Lawrence," Wood said, closing his eyes like he was in pain "I ... need your help."

Lawrence stared at him for a few seconds "Sorry," he said "I don't help arsonists."

I rolled my eyes "Jesus Lawrence it was like three years ago, he burned your doll, GET OVER IT!" I said.

"It was not a doll, it was an ACTION FIGURE, and emotional scars like that take serious time to heal!"

"Holy Shit Lawrence" I said "It was made of plastic; it wasn't your fucking brother."

"James, I have serious matters to attend to. I do not possess the time, or the patience to tolerate your company, now good day."

"Lawrence wait." Wood said "I really need your help okay, I'm beyond desperate. I know you hate me, and I can't even begin describe in words how much I detest you, but I need your help. I'll pay you. I'll buy you a new dol... Action figure, whatever. Will you please help me?"

Wow ...If I didn't know any better I'd say Rose slipped Wood some love potion, because that right there was the definition of unnatural. Wood begging Lawrence for help ... I was about to dive under the table we were sitting at, _so as to protect myself from the flaming asteroids that would no doubt be engulfing the earth in a matter of minutes,_ but I didn't think that Wood would appreciate the theatrics.

"You'd pay me huh?" Lawrence said, with an evil smirk that resulted in one of Wood's neck twitch convulsions.

"Yes Lawrence," he said shakily "I'd pay you."

He put his hand on his chin and pretended to "_think_" for a minute.

"Alright," he finally said, "pending that this request is legal, I accept."

Wood sighed in relief, and then became very serious. "Okay then. I want you to find Rose, and I want you to tell her that I am not falling for her little tantrum and that she going to have to talk to me eventually. Do not let her walk away from you okay? Make her listen, get a response and come back here, Understand?"

Lawrence glared at him "I'm not an idiot!"

"Repeat the message." Wood said.

"You're not falling for her tantrum and she'll have to talk to you eventually."

"Right, and remember, make her listen."

"Got it."

"Oh and Lawrence," Wood said, before he could disappear into the crowd "this is really important, so if you screw this up I **WILL** kill you in your sleep."

I saw Lawrence gulp and nod, and then disappear.

"James," Wood said solemnly "I have now officially reached rock bottom."

"So you asked Lawrence for help, big deal." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"I don't know what else to do, she won't listen to me."

"You don't have to justify yourself, I get it."

He sighed and sat down "How long do you think it'll take him?"

"I dunno," I said "but I know what you can help me with until he gets back."

"What?" he asked halfheartedly.

"Julie." I said, looking around briefly to make sure she wasn't close enough to hear. I saw her talking to Aunt Fleur like eight tables away.

"What about Julie?" he asked.

"Well, I mean I like her. And I don't want to wait three years to tell her I like her, unlike SOMEPEOPLE."

He glared at me for a second "What do you need help with then?" he said.

"I'm not sure what to say, and you come out with some pretty poetic shit sometimes ..."

"Just tell her how you feel James, otherwise you'll sound fake, and most intelligent girls don't fall for that. "

"Yeah okay but I can just say, _Hey I like you_, I need to tell her like ... what I like about her."

"So tell her what you like about her."

"How? Maybe I should just ... tell Lily to tell her..."

"No, that's not a good way to go. We're not ten year olds."

I sighed "Okay so what should I say that? Should I tell her something like ... how pretty her smile is? That'll be a good jumping off point yeah?"

He shrugged "It's been said before, I'm sure she's heard it."

"Okay what about ..."

He put his hand up to silence me.

Lawrence had returned.

"Well?" Wood asked.

"She said that she heard everything she needed to hear last night, though she refused to tell me what exactly happened last night."

"That's because it's none of your business." I said, as Wood ran a hand through his hair.

"Lawrence," he said suddenly "go and tell her that I'm really sorry and that I really, really need to talk to her."

Lawrence nodded, glared at me, and then took off again.

"I told you she'd be stubborn about this." he said.

"She's stubborn about everything." I said.

"Yeah, so what were you saying before?"

I thought for a minute "Oh yeah, okay so I shouldn't compliment her on her looks, I should tell her how cool she is , like as a person? "

"That's probably a good place to start."

"But I don't want to make her uncomfortable .What if she doesn't like me back? Or if she gets freaked out because I've only known her for a little while. Or if she gets so freaked out that she tries to avoid me , and then she'll get weird with Victiore , because she'll feel bad about turning down her cousin , then Victiore will get mad at me , then Teddy will get mad at me , and not only that but then I'll never get to talk to her again , and would suck."

I took a deep breath and stared at the ground. Those things hadn't really come to mind until just now. Usually I act on impulse, when I think things through, I lose my nerve.

I'm pretty sure I just lost my nerve.

"So I bet waiting three years sounds pretty good right about now huh?" Wood said.

I would have snapped at him for being such a snarky asshole when I was quite clearly in emotional distress, but Lawrence chose that point to return.

"She says she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Tell her she's not being fair." Wood said.

Lawrence saluted and set off.

"_Not being fair_?" I said "Don't you think ' _being a stubborn bitch'_ would be more accurate?"

He laughed somberly and stared off into to space. We sat there in silence, both thinking about pretty much the same thing. Though Wood had it easier, because Rose had already admitted to him that she liked him. Julie had, most unfortunately, done no such thing.

"She says _life_ is unfair." Lawrence said, snapping us out of our daydreams.

"What the fuck kind of an answer is that? " Wood said "tell her she's acting like an idiot ... no wait!"

He said suddenly as Lawrence began to walk away "tell her she's being... childish and immature."

Of course Lawrence was perfectly happy with telling her that, since he tells the rest of us that pretty much every day.

When he came back, he looked even happier, which definitely worried me.

"Rose says that your being an asshole." Lawrence said with a giant smile.

Wood looked at him for a second and then ( just like I knew he was going to ) punched him in the arm.

"Oww" Lawrence whined "I didn't say it she did."

"Tell her that I'm really sorry and I seriously need to talk to her."

But of course this request really did nothing. Lawrence came back and said that Rose said it was stupid and she couldn't talk to him right now.

Then we had pictures, which were actually pretty fun . I got to stand next to Julie ( who was oblivious to any awkwardness I was feeling ), Lawrence looked like he was gonna cry when Mum Weasley told him he couldn't be in the pictures , and of course Rose could no longer escape Wood.

The second we were done he chased her right off into the house. I would have followed, but Julie wanted to talk. Not about what I wanted to talk about, but still.

"James," she said "I know I don't know you very well and this might seem like a weird thing to ask ..."

See right there I was ecstatic.

"but I was talking to Ms. Fleur and she thought it would be cute... ".

A little weirded out, but still ecstatic.

"and your dad thought it would be a good idea , and said he'd help you , if you needed it , just because it was such short notice... "

Confused.

"and of course I'll help you too , but I know you can handle it ..."

Very confused.

"will you make a speech for Teddy and Victiore before dinner?"

Fuck.

"It's just that , I know you said you set them up , and Matthew isn't really all that good at things like this, and I just think it will be really cute ,and I know Teddy and Victiore would love it , so will you do it , please, please , please? "

She gave this pouty look, and I grimaced. She was going to be the death of me.

"Fine." I said.

"AW James you are SO sweet" then she hugged me ... that was cool.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go check on Wood..."

"I have to go tell Fleur, YOU are amazing James!"

I smiled and watched her run off. I must say I felt pretty good about myself, the speech thing was going to be a disaster, but I'd deal with that later. Now off to find Wood.

I wasn't going to interrupt them; I was just going to eavesdrop from outside the kitchen door. When I got there though, they were nowhere to be seen. I was about to call out, when I heard a door slam, and another huge crash.

I ran as fast as I could to see what was wrong.

When I got upstairs, I yanked open the girl's bedroom door.

"Hey Rose are you okay I heard_ OH MY GOD!"

I had prepared myself to find her room in ruins, maybe even to find Wood's lifeless body.

I did not however prepare myself to find them snogging the daylights out of one and other.

"I KNEW IT" I yelled."I KNEW IT, I WAS RIGHT, AND YOU TWO WERE WRONG, AND NOW I AM THE MASTER MATCH MAKER, CUPID CAN KISS MY ASS! I AM 2-0 BABY! WHATS UP!"

They didn't even stop journal, I was standing there, dancing, screaming my head off, and they didn't even stop snogging.

They closed the door, WHILE still sucking face.

WHAT THE FUCK!

It took me a minute to really grasp the situation. I was so blinded by massive _I told you so_ euphoria, that it didn't occur to me that the boyfriend rules that Uncle Bill had made us enforce with Teddy, now applied to my best friend.

"I was right, they were wrong, I was right they were_ wait a minute. HEY, JORDAN, JORDAN, OPEN THIS DOOR! GET OFF MY COUSIN JORDAN! YOU MAY BE MY BEST MATE BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! DOORS NEED TO BE OPEN! JORDAN ARE YOUR LISTENING TO ME? IT'S POLICY!"

The door still didn't open. I was about thirty seconds away from getting reinforcements. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything when the world decided to, _once again_, be very, very cruel.

Rose chose that time to throw open her door, which sent me (the idiot leaned against it) flying down the stairs (**AGAIN!**).

I felt very woozy. It was nothing compared to last time though because there was the substantial absence of the fifty pound wooden trunk, but it was definitely not the best feeling in the world.

"I am OKAY." I said as I heard Rose and Jordan clamper down the steps. Thankfully they had untangled themselves from one and other. I was half expecting them to come to my rescue, Whilst continuing their little _make out and ignore James_ spree.

Thoughts were beginning to return to my head, I was just about to yell at my Best friend for not following the rules that HE himself had once helped us enforce, when a distraction arrived.

"Oh my God James what happened!"

I looked up and smiled. Julie was here.

I was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"I fell." I said.

I heard Wood snort, but chose to ignore him.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked, rushing over to help me up.

"I am now." I said.

I distinctively saw her blush, but I'm not sure if it was in a good kind of embarrassment or a bad kind.

"Hey Julie, do you think you can handle him, we're going for a walk?" Wood asked.

"Yeah go!" she said.

"Julie, I was right!" I said as they left.

"Are they together now?" she asked.

" Well I caught them upstairs snogging each other to death so ... I'm gonna go with a yes."

"Aww" she cooed "That is so cute."

"Yeah, but the best part is ... I was right! Now I need to inform everyone."

"Why?"

"Because Wood is now on Boyfriend watch." I said.

She raised her eyebrows "What is Boyfriend watch?"

"It's nothing." I said, backing away so she couldn't change my mind "Just ... you know procedural stuff, the usual ... I'll see you later."

I found Fred, Grizz, and Corbin at one of the snack tables. They were throwing olives at Lawrence and hiding every time he turned around.

"What's up with you?" Fred asked "Did you and Julie snog?"

I jumped and looked around, making sure Julie hadn't followed me. "No" I said "me and Julie didn't snog ... yet."

Grizz rolled his eyes, and tossed another olive. He missed by about three centimeters.

"Then why do you look so happy?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? The family is together, Teddy and Victiore are married, I just caught Wood and Rose snogging, the weather is simply smashing!"

I looked up and they were all staring at me.

"Uh ... what was that?" Corbin asked.

"The weather? It's nice, not to hot, not to cold .."

"No the one before that. "

"Oh you mean Wood and Rose snogging?" they nodded "Yeah about that...** BOOYAHH**! _**BOO_YAH!**_ I told you didn't I? I told you they'd hook up, and I was right !"

They stared at me for a second.

"You're lying. " Fred said.

"I am not!"

"Come on James."

"Seriously!"

"You're just taking the piss."

I stared at him, he really didn't believe me.

"FINE!" I said, then I stormed away .

I told like ten people. I told Al and Hugo, Teddy, Victiore, Lawrence , Uncle George , Uncle Charlie , Mum.

And not one of them, not ONE, believed me.

They said they'd have to see for themselves.

HAH well they did. Wood and Rose came back for dinner holding hands. Everyone knows now.

It was a little weird at first. But it's not like we weren't expecting it. We may not have been expecting it today, but Wood and Rose were always kind of a given. Just like Teddy and Victiore. I just hope their relationship isn't as rocky as Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's was.

I have to give Wood a talk now. Explain the rules and such, he'll understand, he was there for the Teddy thing , but still it's gonna be really weird .

Wood looked really happy, so did Rose. More happy then I've seen either of them for them for a while. So I guess that's all that matters.

So I guess now you're wondering how my speech went.

You probably think I forgot about it until the middle of Matthew's speech. Well guess what ... you're right I did. **BUT** that didn't matter.

I tore it UP, I delivered the shit out of that speech. I had every person in that room crying , Even the creepy guy that works with dad and Uncle Ron, who probably hasn't shown emotion since he cried after his own birth, had a few tears welling in his freaky ass eyes.

Julie kissed me afterwards. On the cheek of course, but at least I now know that she doesn't find me revolting. The rest of the night was a blur of bad jokes, pretending to dance, and drinking behind our parents' backs.

Lawrence threw up all over Al.

Grizz hung Hugo from a tree.

Uncle Ron and Uncle George started lighting off fireworks, which went well until they decided that they would try to "_improve the show_". Uncle Ron grabbed a broom and a firework and flew like eighty feet in the air. He light the firework, dropped it and somehow the tree house ended up in flames. I'm not sure how it happened exactly, I just heard Aunt Hermione screaming. It was a late night.

Teddy and Victiore and most of the other guests left about midnight, the women started trickling back to the house after that. I made a point look away when Wood and Rose were saying goodbye. Not because it bothered me but because they thought I wasn't looking so it was their... enthusiasm? That bothered me. Anyway that's not a big deal. I'll get used to it eventually.

"Me and you gotta talk Wood." I said as he and the rest of the guys started walking back towards the tents.

"Yeah we're definitely gonna chat tomorrow." Hugo said.

"Are you guys serious about this whole boyfriend watch thing?" Wood asked.

Even Grizz nodded.

Wood shrugged " Oh well ... it's worth it."

I smiled despite myself and clapped him on the back "We're all really happy for you Jordan." I said.

"Yeah," Al said "if we didn't want you with her, we'd have killed you already."

"Sides that's one less we have to look after." Fred said "Now all that's left is Lily."

"Good luck with that." Grizz said.

We laughed. We were pretty much expecting Lily to start dating sometime within the next two years. And if you thought Rose was difficult with accepting our influence in her relationships, Lily will be beyond unbearable.

"James?"

I jumped a little as I heard my name from behind me. It was Julie.

This was my last chance.

"I'll be in in a few guys." I said, glaring at them.

"Good luck James…" Fred said. Then they all started making kissing noises, like the obnoxious lot of ass holes they are, until Wood shoved them away.

"You're not staying?" I asked Julie, once the coast was clear.

"Nah, me and Nicole have to pack remember? We're spending the summer in Italy. We leave on Tuesday."

"Oh, yeah that's right."

"I wish I could stay though."

I looked at her. It was strange that a girl I had known for barely 48 hours could make me like her so much. She didn't feel like a stranger though, she never had. It was one of the weirdest feelings I've ever had. I knew right there, that I could have something real with her. I just had to tell her that.

"Look Julie I..."

_Rejection, weirdness, awkwardness _

"I...I... I'm really glad I met you."

She smiled and hugged me "I'm so glad I met you too James!" she said "We have to keep in touch."

She reached into her purse and grabbed her phone, and handed it to me.

"Put your number in it." she said, digging through her purse for something else. I did as she said, enormously embarrassing smile on my face the whole time. When I handed it back to her, she grabbed my hand.

"Put this in your phone as soon as you get to it." she said writing her number on my hand." Call me sometime this summer. "

"I will." I said.

"Good."

She leaned forward and hugged me one more time "Bye James."

I sighed, "Bye Julie."

And the she left.

So yeah I chickened out.

Yes I am now a hypocrite.

And yes I probably did waste the best opportunity to ask her out.

**BUT**

I did get her number.

How do you like them apples!

Anyway, it's late.

I have had a very long, satisfying day.

I just want to say that , despite the fact that it's girly , and my family makes fun of me about it at least twice an hour now , I'm really glad I started this whole diary thing.

Mum was right, it helped a lot.

This year was rough but we did it.

We won the cup (even though it didn't feel like it ).

Rose and Wood are together and happy ( like I knew they would be ).

And I have a potential girlfriend that looks very promising.

All in all this year was alright.

Next year however, will be one hundred percent better.

Seventh year here I come.

Signed

The flourishing,

James Potter


End file.
